It Started With A Kiss
by Kittyangel
Summary: AU. Low ranking Sakura has loved genius Syaoran for years from afar. She finally musters the courage to confess and he rejects her. To add on to the awkwardness she then has to live with the guy that rejected her! Will she break his cold exterior, and will he eventually fall for her too? Based off the popular manga Itazura na Kiss. Also based off the Japanese and Korean Dramas.
1. Sakura, and the Confession!

Authors Note: Just a quick note before we dive right in. This is based off the VERY popular manga Itazura na Kiss. It's one of my favorite mangas and animes of all time. I'm also a huge fan of Korean dramas and Japanese dramas (if you don't watch them do yourself a favor and do it!). For those of you who are going to ask me I tried to watch the Taiwanese version…. But I couldn't do it. I just didn't like how it was shot, and the sound quality was terrible! (Well at least what was available on ). So anyways! I've decided to combine my two favorite things Card Captor Sakura (S&S my ultimate OTP), and my love for Itazura na Kiss. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor do I own Itazura na Kiss.

Chapter One: Sakura, and the Confession!

The sun shone through the cherry blossom trees, and illuminated the long honey blonde hair of the lone figure skating down the path. The warm wind blew the cherry blossoms about making them dance to the ground.

The skater smiled up into the sun, and extended her arms out to embrace the day. A lone cherry blossom floated down, and landed on her nose.

"Hoe?" she stopped skating, and dreamily plucked the bold blossom from her nose.

"Kinomoto," came a deep voice from up ahead. Her green eyes met amber ones. Li Syaoran stood up on the path from her. His messy chestnut hair swaying slightly in the breeze, and his usual aloof amber eyes were warm for once. "Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura swallowed and slowly approached him. "Hai?" she asked timidly, clutching the hem of her school skirt. A lock of her hair blew free from her braid. Before she had a chance to tuck it back in his warm hand reached and out did it for her.

She thought her heart would stop as his hand lingered on the side of her face. "I've wanted to do this since I met you," he whispered drawing closer to her. She could feel her face heat up as he bent down nearer to her.

This is happening. She thought her heart racing. My first kiss, and with Li Syaoran too. His amber eyes closed as his lips inched towards her. Hanyaan, she sighed eyes closing lips pursed out.

RING RING RING RING RING!

"Hoeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura screamed sitting up in bed. In her hands she clutched her pink alarm clock. Embarrassingly it had her lip marks on this face. Huffing in frustration she shut off her alarm clock, and then sleepily stretched. "Just a dream after all."

Her one sided love was now going on three years. It was in her freshman year of high school when Li Syaoran transferred to her school from China. Hew wasn't in her class, but she heard rumors about the cute new transfer student. One morning she was late to school like usual, and was hurriedly trying to get to class on time. Without looking she had dashed around the a corner, and ran into him headlong.

"Gomenasi!" She had quickly apologized bowing. "I wasn't looking-" her green eyes widened when she took in her the boy before her. Even three years ago he was very tall with broad, sculpted, shoulders. His hands rested lazily in the his slacks as he gave her a once over. His amber eyes blinked at her uninterestingly.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Hai, " Sakura answered blushing bright red. "Are you-"

"Well if you're okay will you please move out of my way?" he asked indifferently. She slowly nodded, and stood aside for him to move past. It wasn't until he was around the corner that she noticed he dropped his name tag. Too late did she try to call him back. Glancing at the name tag she took in his name.

"Li Syaoran," she tried out on her tongue. Clutching the name tag she smiled to herself. That was all it took. Since then she had simply admired him from afar. They were now seniors, and she knew she needed to act fast before graduation. She needed to confess.

Glancing at her clock once more she screeched in dismay: "I'm going to be late!"

She still had her tooth brush in her mouth, and only one pig tail done when she came crashing downstairs. "Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura!" her father Fujitaka called out pleasantly.

She removed her tooth brush before answering "Ohayo!" she finished tying her other pig tail, and smiled warmly at a picture sitting on the counter. "Ohayo, Oka-san."

The lady in the portrait was strikingly beautiful with long, flowing, dark hair and beautiful green eyes like Sakura's. Her mother had died when she was only 3 so she never really knew her mother well. Sitting her toothbrush down, she accepted a piece of toast from her father. She always wondered why her father never remarried. He was very good looking with light hair, and warm honey eyes.

"Remember Sakura, today is the day we move into our new house."

"Hai! Itadakimasu!" she said happily taking a bite out of her toast. "Say Oto-san, how did you tell oka-san that you loved her? I mean how did you confess?"

A dreamy look came over his face before he answered: "Well it was love at first sight as you know," he began. She did know. He had caught her mother as she fell out of a tree after trying to help a baby bird. "I was only a poor student teacher then so I couldn't give her much," he recalled "But I could give her my heart and I did. I wrote down my feelings in a letter, and gave it to her."

"A letter," Sakura mused chewing on her toast. Maybe she would write him a letter. "Duomo arigatou oto-san!" glancing at the clock she quickly scarffed down the rest of her toast before grabbing her bento, and kissing her father on the cheek. "Ittekimasu!"

"Remember! Meet at the new house!" Fujitaka called waving.

"You're going to confess to Li Syaoran?!" her friends squealed sometime later.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Sakura shushed them; worriedly looking around to make sure no one else heard.

"But Sakura-chan, you know he's turned down every girl in our school," her friend Chiharu said playing with one of her pigtails. "He's shown zero interest in anyone!"

"But! He hasn't heard from our Sakura-chan yet!" her best friend Tomoyo said her amethyst eyes gleaming. "She's so kawaii and perfect no one could turn her down OHOHOHO," she laughed.

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura blushed. Tomoyo and her had been friends since they were little. Their mother's were cousins. Tomoyo, she thought, resembled her mother more than her. Tomoyo had the long, flowing dark hair, but had amethyst eyes instead. One of her favorite past times was videotaping Sakura and making outfits for Sakura.

"You MUST tell me when you give it to him so I can capture the moment on video," she sighed dreamily "Ah… Sakura's first confession…"

"But! Wonder if he turns her down as well? You wouldn't want that on tape," Chiharu added.

Always the voice of reason Chiharu had became her friend in grade school A firecracker, in a small package, Chiharu had a big personality. She was even shorter than Sakura with brown hair and brown eyes.

"So when are you going to give it to him?!"

Sakura blushed and fiddled with the end of her braid. "Actually…. I already have."

"WHAT?!" both screamed again. Again, heads turned in their direction, and Sakura waved them off. "When?" Tomoyo pouted.

"I put it in his locker after homeroom," she answered mumbling.

"Ahhhh, so that's what you were working on his this morning. I knew it wasn't school work!" Chiharu laughed, playfully poking Sakura with her pen. Sakura was notorious for not being very good at school work. Most especially math. She was constantly ranking in the lower part of her grade. Syaoran, however, was always at the top of the grade. A certified genius, he had a maintained a perfect score on every test for the past 3 years.

"Has he seen it yet?" Tomoyo asked finally getting over her shock.

Sakura sighed heavily, and that was enough of an answer for her friends. It was now lunch time, and Sakura had yet to get a reply.

Suddenly, a chorus of squeals erupted throughout the halls of the lunch room. All heads turned to the source of the noise, and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Li Syaoran was walking towards her. He looked bored as a group of girls followed after him squealing his name.

Chiharu started poking her again. "Um Sakura, he's coming this way."

Sakura ducked down trying to hide. "Shh! Don't say my name so loud!"

His amber eyes seemed to pass over her before he turned the other way, and started to head up the opposite hall.

"He looked right at you!" Chiharu gasped standing "Doesn't he know it's you?!"

"It's okay! Really!" Sakura said trying to tug Chiharu back down.

"Kinomoto Sakura!" Chiharu started yelling.

"Shhh! What are you-"

"Kinomoto Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo joined.

"You guys what-"

"Kinomoto?" came the deep voice. Just like from her dream. "Are you Kinomoto Sakura?" Syaoran stood facing her, arms crossed over his broad chest.

Chiharu nudged her waking Sakura from her stupor. "H-Hai," she said clumsily standing "T-That's me." Tomoyo pushed her toward him, and her heart sped up. Just like in her dream he slowly walked towards her. It was hard to read his amber as eyes as he stood before her.

The whole cafeteria went completely silent as Syaoran reached into his school blazer. From it he pulled out a pink envelope with a broken teddy bear sticker seal.

"Here," he said simply handing it to her.

Sakura gulped, and reached to accept the envelope. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect a reply. "Thank you for replying, " she finally got out.

Syaoran just sighed loudly as he waited for her to open it. She couldn't help but to smile as she opened the letter. But her smile quickly dropped when she took in his reply:

Dear Li-Kun,

I've admired you from a far for three years now. Ever sense the day we ran into each other in the hallway, and you asked me if I was okay. You gave a speech a year ago about trying you're all, and I knew than that I needed to tell you my feelings. Li-kun, I like you, and I hope that you return my feelings to. I'll continue to try my best no mater what cuz you inspire me. Your my angel.

Love,

Sakura Kinomoto 3

D-

Chiharu snatched the letter, and Tomoyo read over her shoulder.

"He graded my Sakura-chan's confession?!" Tomoyo gasped.

It was true. At the very lower end of the letter was a huge D- circled in red. The rest of letter was also edited in red ink correcting her spelling and grammar mistakes.

"Pitiful. My 4th grade sister could write a better letter," he said pushing his hair out of his eyes. "If it's one thing I hate it annoying girls. Especially stupid ones."

"What?!" Chiharu yelled coming to Sakura's defense. "Stupid girls?! Sakura-chan isn't stupid!"

"Not stupid? What do you call that?" he said pointing to the rankings displayed on the wall. "Red, the top 5%, Yellow and Green the top 50%, Blue 30%, and finally purple. The lowest of the school."

Sakura looked towards the rankings dejectedly. It was true she was in purple, and Syaoran was all the way at the top in red.

"You do realize what you do in high school affects you in college? Are you sure you're a senior?" he continued in a cold voice. Sakura wished she had the power to shrink as laughter broke out. "Stop wasting my time, and instead of writing love letters focus on your grades," and with that he turned on his heel and left.

"Hey!" Chicharu yelled after him, but she quieted when a small hand touched her arm.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned coming up to her friend, and resting a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

Tears stun Sakura's green eyes, but she didn't want her friends to know how badly her feelings were hurt. "I'm okay!" she said smling "Really!" she added after Tomoyo continued to look concerned. "I'm glad I know how he feels, and now I can move on. Oh! That's the bell! Let get to class!" she said marching towards calss.

"Poor Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said covering her cheek with her hand "She's really hurting."

"Yeah," Chiharu agreed. She admired Sakura for putting on a brave face, but it broke her heart to know how much her friend was hurting. "Let's cheer her up tonight! She's moving into her new house. New house! New start! Right?!"

"Right!" Tomoyo agreed.

"SUGOI!" The girls squealed upon seeing Skaura's new house.

"I love your new house!" Chiharu exclaimed rushing about, and checking all the rooms.

"Thank you for inviting us over Kinomoto-san," Tomoyo said politely bowing.

"Please call me Fujitaka Tomoyo-san," Fujitaka said smiling.

He had a lot to be proud about. Sakura's father was an archeology professor at Tokyo University. He recently just published his own book, and after working very hard he was able to buy his daughter a dream house. It was a two story, yellow, gabled house. Just like his lovely, late wife Nadeshiko always wanted.

Sakura smiled at her father proudly, and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, oto-san!"

"Well!" Fujitaka said hugging his daugher close "Shall I make us a nice dinner?"

"Hai!"

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched her friends, and father laugh together. It was would be hard, but she would get over Syaoran. She wasn't going to let one boy get her down. But still, she thought wistfully. I will always keep him in my heart. We're just not meant to be.

Suddenly a tremor shook the house.

"What was that?" Chiharu asked rice halfway to her mouth.

"Did a large truck go by?" Tomoyo questioned.

Suddenly the ground shook again sending carefully hung pictures to come off their hinges, and dinner plates to fall from the cabnits.

"Outside girls! Hurry!" Fujitaka said herding the three girls to the outside. The were practically outside when he suddenly turned back. "Oto-san! Come back!" Sakura screamed "It's dangerous!"

"I'll be okay! I just have to grab something," and with that Sakura watched her father disappear into the house.

Sometime later it was declared that it was only a very minor earthquake, and that Sakura's house was the only one that got demolished.

Her father was currently talking to a news crew; the picture of her mother clutched in his hands.

To say the next day at school was rough was a bit of an understatement.

"There's that Kinomoto girl!"

"I heard she got publicly turned down by Li Syaoran."

"Did you see the news?"

"I can't believe her house was built so poorly."

"Just ignore them all Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said guiding her friend through the crowds of gawking students.

"Yeah! They don't know anything!" Chiharu agreed.

Suddenly, like the red sea, the students parted for Li Syaoran. He was walking and reading a book. Seemingly uninterested in what was going on around him. For a second he seemed to glance at Sakura before going back to his book.

Chiharu couldn't hold back any longer. "Hey! Li Syaoran! Do you have no heart?!" he stopped and slowly turned. "Sakura-chan just lost her house last night. Do you have nothing to say to her?!"

He book marked a place in his book, and regarded Sakura with annoyance. "You again?"

Sakura wanted to disappear. "Really Chiharu-chan it's okay!"

"No it's not! This jerk needs to say he's sorry! She lost her house!" Chiharu yelled at him. Ignoring Sakura's pleas to be quiet.

Her yelling didn't seem to phase him as he reached inside his blazer. He pulled out his black wallet, and proceeded to remove a $100 bill. Holding it out to Sakura he said "So now you're a charity case? Will this be enough to get you to leave me alone?"

Sakura's green eyes flashed as she regarded the money. Her blood boiled, and she clenched her fist. "I don't want your money!" She exclaimed slapping his hand away. The bill floated to the ground. Stomping on the dirty money she angrily poked him in the chest. "I can't believe that I like such a terrible, coldhearted person for 3 years. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

He seemed to smirk for a moment, and looked slightly surprised. "Good. Glad we are on the same page," he said removing her finger. He unfolded his bookmark, and went to continue on his way.

She was still seeing red as she exclaimed "You think you're so high and mighty that you're so smart. Who are you to look down on people, and treat everyone like they are inferior to you. You think you can mock us just because you're a genius?! Anyone can get good grades and be in the top 50%," the crowd laughed as Syaoran turned back around. Becoming more brave she added. "I bet I could get into the top 50%."

He laughed walking back towards her. "Oh yeah? Prove it! What do you propose for this bet?"

"I bet that I can get into the top 50% on our midterms," she said crossing her arms. Trying to look brave.

He just shook his head. "You think so do you? Well then I accept. If you Kinomoto Sakura get into the top 50% I Li Syaoran will give you a piggy back around the school."

The crowd gasped especially from the female variety. Sakura's face heated up thinking of the prospect. "Agreed," she said coolly. He started to walk away again when she noticed the $100 bill still on the ground. "And you forgot this!" she yelled rolling the money in a ball, and chucking it at the back of head.

Not even looking, to her dismay, he caught the wadded up money before it could hit him.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in frustration. The crowd moved back in alarm. " I REALLY hate that guy!"

The rest of the school day went by uneventful. Finally the last bell was ringing.

"Do you need to come stay at my house Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked packing up her belongings. "You know my mother would love to have you."

"I wish I could invite you to mine, but we don't have the room," Chiharu lamented.

"Thank you. Both of you, but we actually found a new place to live."

"Wow! Really! Where?!" They both asked.

"Well it was really kind of lucky. An old friend of oto-san's saw him on TV last night. He offered to have us go stay with them."

Her father explained that him and Leiyun had been good friends while he studied archeology over in China before Sakura was born. Leiyun's family had took him in as an exchange student. They had lost touch once Fujitaka moved back to Japan, but Leiyun had recently moved to Japan in the last 3 years to extend his very successful company overseas, and had seen his old friend on TV the night before.

Later that night Sakura and her father made the drive to their new home. Sakura kept her eyes peeled for the address. Even in the dark, she could tell this was very rich neighborhood. "Stop!" she finally said spotting their destination. She gasped taking in the vast house before them. "Are you sure this is it?" She questioned.

Fujitaka re-read the strip of paper. "Yes, this is it. Let's ring and see if we are right" pulling to the gate he ran the bell.

"Yes?" came a musical voice.

"Um yes, Kinomoto Fujitaka and Sakura."

"Oh yes! We were expecting you! Please do come in!" a buzz sounded and the gate swung open.

Sakura took in the house. It had to be at least six bedrooms. A beautiful fountain trickled happily, and a lovely woman greeted them as they pulled up. She smiled warmly and hugged Sakura right away.

"Welcome to our home! I'm Yelan and you know Leiyun," she said gesturing to her husband.

A portly man came out, and bear hugged Fujitaka. The two exchanged pleasantries before Sakura introduced herself bowing. Fujitaka went to unload his car but Yelan stopped him.

"Please! You're a guest in our house! Let me have my son help you. I'll go fetch him."

"Go on Sakura, " Fujitaka said herding her inside.

"I can grab my things! Really! It's not much! Go talk to your friend oto-san," she said pushing her dad towards he house. Fujitaka nodded clapping Leiyun on the back.

Sakura smiled as she went to go unload her things. She had just grabbed her bag, and picked up stuffed bear Kero when a voice cleared behind her.

"Thank you for helping us!" she said beaming, and turning around to bow at Yelan's son. "We really do appre-" her sentence was lost as she gasped like a fish at the young man before her. "You!" she said pointing in dismay.

Li Syaoran stood before her looking bemused, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?!" she cried is dismay.

"Me?" he said clearly amused "I live here."

Authors Note: So what did you think? So just to clear up some things. There is no Touya. I just couldn't find a way to make him work in the story . Also, for those of you that know Itazura na Kiss, there is going to be no Kin-chan. Yes I know…. But I think I found a good alternative that will really work great for the story. Sorry to say I never really cared for Kin-chan's character… I found him kind of annoying. So I'm sorry to 'Kin-chan", but I think you will like what I come up with instead. Also, Yelan is going to be very OOC because well she just has to be to fit the story. So let me know ya'll think. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Also, do you like including some Japanese here and there? Or would you prefer I just stick to English all throughout?

Japanese Phrases:

Hai - Yes

Gomenasi - Sorry

Ohayo gozaimasu - Good morning!

Oto-san - Father

Oka-san - Mother

Itadakimasu - Let's eat. A phrase used before eating a meal

(Duomo) Arigatou - Thank you

Ittekimasu - I'll leave first. A phrase used when leaving before others.

Kawaii - Cute

-chan - Used on the end of girls name

-kun - Used on the end of boys name

-san - A formal way of addressing someone usually older

**Japanese is not my first language by any means. So I apologize if I was wrong is my use of it in some of the sentences.

Let me know what you think! Please Review

'


	2. Sakura, Syaoran, and the Bet!

Author's Note: I'm sorry that the last chapter was kind of confusing. I added in page breaks, but I guess they didn't go through on here. I'm still kind of re-learning FFnet so please excuse me. Also sorry for some of the spelling errors. I like to write in notebooks first, and then transfer to a computer. I have Word Processor on a very old laptop so it doesn't catch errors. I have to read through and edit 3 times before I publish, but I guess a few got through…sigh…

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor do I own Itazura na Kiss.

Chapter Two: Sakura, Syaoran, and the Bet!

"You!" Sakura Kinomoto cried pointing in dismay. "What are you doing here?!"

The tall young man before her smirked, and crossed his arms. "Me? I live here."

Her mind raced. How could this be possible? She pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He continued to smirk at her. She had never seen him in regular clothes before. He was dressed in white jeans with a black cardigan buttoned down over a white shirt. She blushed and looked away.

Suddenly the pieces slowly started to come together. Leiyun was a Chinese name, and his family came over from China 3 years ago. Syaoran transferred to her school 3 years ago. How could she be so dumb? How many Chinese immigrant families were there in her area?

"Are you going to stand here, and stare at me all night Kinomoto? I want dinner."

Still in a stupor Sakura slowly shook her head. Rolling his eyes he went to grab her bags for her, but then stopped smirking. "Oh yes. You said you didn't want my help, and that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

Her mouth dropped open. He reached past her grabbing her father's bags. Smirking at her one last time he made his way inside.

Once he was out of ear shot Sakura panicked. This couldn't be happening. No way could she live with this jerk. "No way!" she shouted to one in particular.

"Please do sit down!" Yelan said guiding Sakura onto the love seat.

Sakura bowed politely, and took a seat on the posh couch. Even just being in the house for a couple of minutes she could tell that house was lavishly decorated in western style. She tried not to look at Syaoran as he sat across from her.

"We're so happy that you agreed to come live with us!" Yelan said clapping.

Leiyun nodded his head. "I was very lucky, and surprised to see you on TV," he said smiling at Fujitaka. "Providence I think."

"No, no, we are the lucky ones," Fujitaka said patting Sakura's knee. "Your generosity is too great. We thank you very much!" he said bowing. Sakura followed suit.

"It's good to have you back old friend. Really it's been too long," looking at Sakura he added "You were just a thought then."

Fujitaka nodded. "Yes, Nadeshiko said she would always name her daughter Sakura."

"She would be so proud of you Sakura-san," Yelan said beaming. "Such a beauty!" Sakura blushed shyly "Right Xiao Lang?" Yelan added looking at her son mischievously.

Sakura could feel Syaoran's eyes on her before he replied "Sure, if you're into that boyish look."

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan scolded looking at Fujitaka apologetically. Sakura fumed. She knew she wasn't as beautiful as her mother. She crossed her arms over small chest and pouted.

A small voice cut off her fuming thoughts. "Mother?" Sakura looked up to see a very small, angelic featured child. She had to only be 9 or 10 years old. She had the same hair color as Syaoran except hers was very long with a slight wave. Even her eyes were the same color.

"Ah yes, Fujitaka and Sakura, please meet my youngest Feimei," Yelan introduced.

Sakura immediately stood up, and crouched down before her. Sakura loved children. "Kawaii! Hello, my name is Sakura. Let's be friends, " she said beaming and extending her hand.

"No," Feimei answered simply.

"Eh?" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"I don't want to be friends with a dumb girl like you," Feimei finished coldly. Glaring at Sakura. Suddenly, she didn't look so angelic. It was like she was mini Syaoran.

"Feimei" Leiyun warned in a stern voice.

"I'm not dumb!" Sakura defended.

"Then help me with my homework," Feimei said handing over her workbook.

"I'm sure she would be happy to help. Right Sakura?" Yelan asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure she can. Since it's stuff for 4th graders," Syaoran said smirking over the rim of his teacup.

"Um sure let me see, " Sakura said taking the workbook with sweaty palms. She sweat-dropped even more. It was a math book. Of course it would be math. "A fruit vendor sold 198kg of apples on the first day. On the second day he sold 24kg more than he did on the first day. On the 3rd day, he sold 12 kg less than he sold on the 2nd day. On the 4th day he sold 19kg more than what he sold on the 3rd day. How many kgs of apples did the farmer sell on all 4 days?"

Sakura gulped, and her palms sweated even more. "Anyone have a calculator?" she asked the group, but they smiled apologetically. "Um okay no problem. So obviously more means to multiply hehehe," she laughed nervously scratching her head. "Um so well… and less means subtract… .and it's really hard to do it in my head…"

Feimei sighed loudly. "If you can't do it just say so."

"I can! I mean obviously the answer is-"

"You're wrong," Syaoran said bored sitting down his teacup.

"But I haven't even answered yet-"

"You were wrong from the beginning," he said standing up and stretching. "More means add not multiply. The answer is 189."

"But you didn't even see the problem!" Sakura protested.

"If I hear something once I memorize it," to the adults he added "It was nice meeting you Kinomoto-san. I'll head up first." Sakura glared at this back as he walked away.

"I'm sorry about my children," Yelan apologized to Fujitaka.

Fujitaka just laughed good naturedly. "Kids will be kids. Well I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to head to bed."

"Oh yes lets! Sakura, let me show you to your room," Yelan said excitedly pulling Sakura upstairs.

Yelan could hardly contain her excitement as she opened up the bedroom door. Sakura's jaw dropped taking in the beautifully decorated room. It was pink and grey with white accents. A beautiful canopy bed was in one corner with an array of stuffed animals upon it.

"Do you like it?" Yelan asked hopefully "Here let me show you the best part," she dragged Sakura across the room, and opened the massive walk-in closet. It was already lined with the latest designer clothes and shoes.

"Oh Li-san! I love it!" Sakura said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Please, call me Yelan. I'm so glad you like it. I've always wanted a daughter who liked pretty things," seeing Sakura's puzzled face she added. "Feimei is such as tomboy. Always wanting to be like her brother."

"Everything is prefect," Sakura said walking back to the bed, and picking up a funny looking stuffed animal that looked like a cross between a purple cat and bear. It had a grouchy look to it. "Even the clothes."

"I guessed on the sizes. Oh I'm so happy to have you here. It will be nice to have some light in this house. Xiao Lang is always so stiff," sitting on the bed she added "Is he well liked in school?"

Sakura tried not to blush. "Well, He's very smart, and handsome," she mumbled.

Yelan caught the blush, but didn't say anything. "Well, please make yourself at home," she lady of the house said smiling before leaving.

Share barely had a moment to herself when Syaoran, hair wet from a shower, leaned against her door frame. Sakura tried not to get distracted by his wet hair hanging in his eyes. He stared down at her for a moment before he said "Just stay out of my way, and we won't have a problem. Here and at school."

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to know we are living together anyway. So no worries!"

Syaoran did a sarcastic laugh "We're not living together. You're living off my family," smirking he walked away.

In a fury Sakura grabbed the nearest stuffed animal, and she chucked it at his head, but he shut the door before he could hit him. Poor Suppi-chan, she decided to name the purple cat, slid to the floor.

The next morning Sakura stood in the front of the bathroom sink staring at Syaoran's toothbrush. Finally she placed her pink one next to his green one. She couldn't help but to giggle. She pulled her hair halfway up, applied some lip gloss, and then made her way downstairs.

"Ohayo!" She greeted everyone cheerfully. They all said good morning back, and she took the only empty chair. She had just accepted the piece of toast that was offered to her when she noticed she was sitting across from Syaoran.

Eating breakfast with Syaoran… she mused smiling to herself. He sat not paying her any attention. He was reading The New York Times in English , and drinking his morning coffee.

Suddenly he folded the newspaper and stood. "I'll be heading out first."

"Oh! Well here's your bento," to Sakura, Yelan added "You better go too. So you can follow him to school."

"Hai! Thank you for the food!" she said bowing. Taking her bento, and one more piece of toast she dashed after him. "Wait for me!" she called after him.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and waited for her to catch up. Sighing he said "Today is the only day I'll let you walk with me. Also, don't start any rumors at school. Actually, just pretend you don't know me." Sakura nodded sadly, and took a couple steps forward. He held out his hand making her stop. "Also keep at least 5 paces behind me."

Sakura let him walk ahead a few before she started to follow. Grumbling she said "After today I'll just take my rollerblades, and leave you in my dust. Jerk," sighing again she lamented "What did I ever see in this guy for three years?"

"Sakura-chan, want to eat outside today? " Tomoyo asked around lunch time.

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Nope. I need to study."

"Are you sure? My mom even gave me chocolate?" Chiharu tempted. The only answer they got was Sakura steadily unpacking her books. Chiharu crossed her arms, and regarded her friend. "So, she really was serious about that bet."

"Well you know Sakura-chan. She always has to try her best," Tomoyo said proudly, whipping out her camcorder. "She's so cute when she's concentrating!"

"I'm home!" Syaoran called removing his shoes at the door.

"Welcome home!" Yelan greeted. She took note of his eyes roaming the room before she slyly added. "Dear Sakura-chan called to let me know she would be late." Taking his school blazer she folded it. "She works so hard. Oh but I do hope she will be safe coming home so late. The news was full of stories about young girls getting ambushed in dark alleys."

Syaoran was careful to look unconcerned as he brushed past his mother.

A couple hours later he was still in the living room which was very unlike him. Yelan couldn't help but to smile when she saw him look out the window every 10 minutes when he thought no one was looking.

"Oh dear. It's getting so dark," peeking at her son she said "And Sakura doesn't know our neighborhood well yet. But! I'm sure she will be fine."

Syaoran sighed in frustration closing the book he was reading. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back."

Yelan could only smile.

Sakura studied until her eyes crossed. Yawning she glanced at her watch seeing the time. Her stomach growled signaling it was past dinner time.

Gathering all her things Sakura made the slow walk back home. It was so frustrating, no matter how hard she looked at her text books it was like the information never struck. She rode the train deep in her thoughts, and stepped out on what she thought was the right stop. Looking around she realized that it was the next stop she needed. Well… I'm sure I can find it. But maybe I should call Yelan… no… last thing I need is for Syaoran to say you're too stupid to even find you're way back home? She growled and marched forward. I'll show you Mr. Smarty Pants. She envisioned growing very tall, and squishing him underneath her food. Hehehehhe. She laughed to herself.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure come up behind her. "Such a cute girl."

Sakura whirled around startled. The man reeked of alcohol. She tried not to make a face as she bowed politely. Trying to duck out of his way his arm shot out, and stopped her. "I just want to talk to you honey," he leered scanning her up an down. She squirmed under his gaze. "Let's go somewhere private and talk."

"No thank you. I really have to go home," she said more sternly trying to walk away again.

But this time he grabbed her arm painfully making her cry out. "You're not going anywhere," he growled.

Sakura panicked, and started to struggle. She looked around desperately, but no one was there. Heart pounding she sobbed out the only name that could come to her: "Syaoran!"

He laughed at her, but stopped at a deep voice. "Get away from her."

The man turned around drunkenly, and took in the boy before him. Some rich kid in a black and white striped shirt, and black jeans.

"Don't make me say it again. Let go of her," the boy said walking closer.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was Syaoran. "Leave us alone rich boy. This doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me. When I see little girls get assaulted," Sakura couldn't help but to pout at the little girl remark. "Can't get anyone your own age so you go after someone weak?"

Finally the man let her go, and in a drunken rage he flew at Syaoran. Sakura gasped, and yelled his name in concern, but there was no need.

Syaoran easily ducked out of the way of all the punches with grace. This only pissed off the man further, and he yelled: "Fight me like a man!"

Syaoran laughed sarcastically. "You? A man? All I see is a coward!" And with that he did a round house kick knocking the man unconscious.

When she was sure the man was out cold she rushed to her defender. "Are you okay?" she asked emerald eyes gleaming.

"I'm fine. He won't be though," he said kicking the guy with his shoe.

"That was SO cool! It was like The Matrix or something!" Sakura said in awe. "You even know karate…"

He shrugged. "I've been taking classes since I was little. What were you doing in this neighborhood by yourself anyway."

"I got lost," Sakura said sheepishly. Mischievously, she poked him in the side. "Did you come out to find me? Were you worried?"

He rolled his eyes, and held up a plastic bag she hadn't noticed before. "I was at the store."

Seeing the name on the bag she smirked slyly. "The store by the house? How did you know to come here?" When he didn't reply, and started to walk away she dashed after him. "You were worried!"

"Can we just walk home in silence?" he sighed neither confirming or denying.

"Okay… But what did you get at the store? Oh! My favorite can I have some?"

"Here," he said handing it over. "Now can we walk in silence?"

"Okay… But was that karate or Tae Kwan Do? Are you a black belt? Could you teach me to throw a punch?"

Syaoran just sighed loudly.

A couple weeks passed, and before Sakura knew it the dreaded exam was fast approaching. Her relationship with Syaoran hadn't improved at all. Except for brief little glances where he'd just smirk at her.

Currently it was way past bedtime, and she was staring blankly at the math book in front of her. Crying out in frustration she buried her head in her arms. "Why can't I do this?! I don't even remember learning this!"

A gentle knock came upon her door. "Hai?" Sakura called.

Yelan stepped in holding a tray with some milk and chocoalte chip cookies. "Need a snack while you're studying?" she asked kindly.

"Yes please," Sakura said taking the tray gratefully.

"Studying hard?" clasping her hands in pure joy she added: "I've always wanted to do this. Make snacks for someone studying hard."

Taking a bite of cookie, Sakura asked confusedly. "You have Sayroan. Does he not study?"

"No," Yelan answered simply making Sakura choke on her cookie. "In fact he's already in bed."

Sakura glared in his general direction making Yelan laugh. "Is he still acting cold to you?" Sakura nodded sadly. Yelan sighed "He used to be such a nice boy. He was a perfect little angel when he was little."

"I would love to see that," Sakura sighed taking a drink of milk.

"Would you?" Yelan's honey brown eyes shone mischievously.

"Oh my gosh! KAWAII!" Sakura laughed some time later looking at the old picture book in her hands.

Yelan laughed too. Wiping at tear from her eyes. Picture after picture showed him smiling, laughing, and just being an adorable little boy.

"Is this Feimei?" Sakura asked pointing to a picture of a pretty little girl in a ballerina outfit.

Yelan smirked. "Nope. Xiao Lang," she whispered.

Sakrua's eyes widened in shock. "No way!" she yelled taking the picture out. Upon further inspection it was true. It was Syaoran. He had to be atleast 6 years old. His chestnut hair was to his shoulders, and it was gently curled. Upon his head sat a tiara. He had on a very frilly pink outfit with a big tutu, and angel wings. He smiled proudly into the camera. "H-How?"

Yelan laughed. "Well, Xiao Lang was always such a beautiful child. He had such perfect hair I couldn't bear to cut it. He was always being mistaken for a girl. Seeing his natural grace in karate I knew he would be a great ballerina too. I took him expecting for him to get a male role, but he was cast as a female," Yelan recalled happily. "But of course a couple years later he hated being mistaken as a girl so he insited on cutting his hair," flipping to the next page another piture of Syaoran showed him to now be atleast 9. He was dressed in traditional Chinese clothing with a white slacks and a green traditional Chinese robes with the Li Family symbol on the chest. This time he scowled into the camera.

"That looks more like him," Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Oh how I wish I could see him smile again," nudging Sakura she added "But this is the most alive I've seen him in years. And I have you to thank Sakura-chan."

"Me?"

Yelan nodded. Looking at the ballerina picture in Sakura's hands she added "You can keep that. Think of it as my thank you."

"For me? Really?! Thank you!" Sakrua said happily.

"He thinks all the copies are burned," Yelan winked "But a mother always has copies."

The next day at school Sakura could hardly stop smiling. Tomoyo took notice. "There is our cheerful Sakura-chan!"

"What are you so smiley about? Like where you live that much?" Chiharu asked, but not before both girls noticed Sakura's flaming cheeks.

Before they could question her further a classmate said: "Isn't that Li-kun?"

Sakura's head shot up, and sure enough standing at the door of her classroom stood Li Syaoran.

Trying to keep a look of indifference he said: "Kinomoto-san, can you bring your gym clothes and meet me outside?"

"My gym clothes?" Sakura questioned, but he already walked away. The classroom erupted as Sakrua hurriedly grabbed her gym clothes and headed outside.

"What would he want with her?" one girl pouted.

"Do you think he returns her feelings now?"

"Are they dating?!"

Chiharu shook her head in confusion. "What do you think Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan?" She asked again, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. She finally noticed the absent camcorder from her friend's bag. Chiharu sweat-dropped.

Once outside Syaoran dragged her from the building by her wrist much to Sakura's confusion.

"Ne, Li-kun, what's the matter?"

"Did you bring it?" he asked finally.

Nodding slowly, she held out her gym uniform. Sighing in annoyance Syaoran handed his over. It was then that Sakura noticed the clothes that she had, had Li stitched to the arm. "Always causing me trouble," he muttered taking his and stuffing them into his bag.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she defended.

"Sure," pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder he said: "Try not to engage me anymore today."

She huffed in annoyance watching his retreating back. Suddenly she got an idea. Emerald eyes shining mischievously she called: "I would think you would be used to girls clothes!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Confident swagger disappearing. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"In fact, I think pink is definitely your color. Especially of the tutu variety."

The color drained from his face. "How do you-"

"Ta-da!" Sakura said whpping out the tutu picture.

His amber eyes widened in alarm. "How did you get that?! Give that to me!" he said taking a step towards her.

But Sakura dodged and laughed as he chased her about. Using a tree as a buffer zone she stuck her head out from behind it, and stuck out her tongue. Syaoran feinted to the right, and she fell for it. Seeing the opportunity his hand shot out, and grabbed her arm. Sakura immediately stopped laughing as he pinned her back up against the tree.

She swallowed as he leaned in close. He looked her up and down and smirked. "You've got more of a backbone than I thought."

Raising her chin up defiantly, she regarded him with her jade green eyes. "I'll give you the picure back, BUT you have to help me study for the upcoming exam."

Syaoran shook his head and smiled. "Resorting to blackmail now?"

She bit her lip, but the determined look came back. "What would our classmates say? Princely Li-kun… the Sugar Plum Fairy."

He groweled and leaned in closer. Sakura's heart beat sped up. "So let me get this straight. I help you study, and win our bet? Either way you get your piggy back ride."

Sakura shook her head feverishly. "No, that bet is off. Besides, I don't like you that way anymore ."

"Oh really?" he whispered leaning in so his face was inches from hers. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Heart beat speeding up to double time she thought: This is it. My fist kiss. Just like in my dream. Eyes closing she waited for his kiss eagerly. Syaoran just laughed stepping away making Sakura almost lose her balance.

"I'll see you at home Kinomoto," he called walking away.

She slumped sadly against the tree and thought: of course he doesn't like me like that. What was I thinking.

Dinner was always usually a family affair. Some nights Leiyun had to work late, and other nights Fujitaka had to be away. Tonight was one of those nights where everyone was present. Yelan had made Sakura's favorite: a Chinese noodle dish. Everyone was very happy and talking away. When Syaoran announced: "We're off to study. Mother, please bring snacks for two."

Everyone blinked in surprise as Sakura followed after Syaoran upstairs.

Yelan smiled. "Do you think they are developing feelings?"

Feimei rolled her eyes. "Not likely."

Turning to Fujitaka, Yelan clapped her hands. "Aren't they a great match? It would be wonderful to have her marry into the family."

Fujitaka laughed good naturedly. "Perhaps."

"Not likely," Feimei muttered again getting a scolding glance from her mother.

"Where should we start?" Syaoran asked taking a seat at her desk. "Which subject are you most confident in?

Sakura sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. His amber eyes blinked at her expectantly. "Well…. Ano…"

Syaoran sighed running both his hands through his messy chestnut hair. Distracting Sakura for a moment. She longed to reach out and touch his hair. "I'm not god," he said finally waking Sakura from her trance.

"I know, but even a little help would be great," smiling sweetly she said: "I'll try my best! I never give up!"

"Well lets try math first then," she rolled a chair up beside him, and tried to pay attention as he talked her through logs. Being this close to him she couldn't help but get moon eyes. Hanyaan! Studying with Syaoran-kun! He really is very handsome she thought. His dark eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and a lock of hair kept falling down into his eyes. She longed to tuck it back. He had a very handsome profile with a srong jaw line, and a perfect nose.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?" He asked turning to her snapping her back to reality. "Or are you going to study these logs? I thought you were going to try your best."

"N-No. I am! It's just it's like you're speaking in a foreign language or something. I just don't understand."

"Okay. Tell me what you don't understand."

Sakura bit her lip. "I just don't understand how you got from here," she pointed with her teddy bear pen "To here."

"Alright. Show me how you think to go about it, and then I'll correct you," he said patiently.

For the rest of the night Sakura worked diligently solving all the math problems. At the end of the night she stretched, and yawned. Looking up at the clock.

Handing her a piece of paper Syaoran stood and stretched as well. "If you have any hope; you must follow this schedule."

Sakura took it and looked it over. He had made an excel spreadsheet with everything she must study for the rest of week. "It will be hard work, and late hours, but if you follow that you might have a chance."

And she did. For the rest of the week Sakura studied into the wee hours of the morning. Every now and then Syaoran would call out a piece of advice from where he lay on the bed reading. "Use memorization techniques. Move around."

Finally Friday night came the day before the test. He handed her a bundle of papers. "These are questions I think might be asked."

"Thank you Li-kun. Sorry to make you stay up so late every night."

Adverting his gaze he said: "Always making trouble for me."

Finally after what seemed like forever Sakura sat down her pen and stetched. The test wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Syaoran's study guide really worked. Looking over at her desk partner she had to stifle a giggle. He lay asleep with his head on his arms. She leaned in closer and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His face relaxed. "Thank you," she whispered also laying her head down.

Yelan opened the door quietly, and poked her head in. She had stop a squeal when she saw them sleeping peacefully. Sneaking away she brought back her camera and snapped a picture. "Ke ai!"

The next morning, Sakura awoke to find she was back in her bed. She couldn't remember even getting into bed last night.

Tieing her hair into a side ponytail, Sakura made her way downstairs. Syaoran was just putting his shoes on.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" she said rushing about.

He sighed, but waited for her.

"Sakura!" Yelan said handing her, her bento. "I've got a gift for you in your bag. But don't open it until after your test okay?!"

Sakura smiled. "Hai!"

Making it to school, Sakura left Syaoran at his classroom door. He glanced at her before quickly turning away. "Do well today."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you!" she called happily, but he had already hustled into the classroom.

With sweaty palms she awaited the test results. She couldn't help the guilty feeling that she might have hurt Syaoran's test performance.

Finally the results were posted. Chiharu scanned the names excitedly and said: "Li-kun comes out perfect again."

Sakura smiled happily. "Thank goodness," she looked up and saw him across the way. He seemed to scan the names real quick, and then leave. She missed the small smile he had after reading the list. Rushing up to him happily she said: "Congrats!"

Shoving his hand in his pockets he asked "Were you worried?" with a pause he added "You too."

"What?" Sakura asked confusedly.

Smirking he said "You too. Did you not see?"

Eyes widening Sakura ran back to thae names, and sure enough there was her name. She was shocked. She had shot for the top 50%, and instead she tested into the top 5%. All her classmates looked at her in shock.

"How did you do it Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked in awe.

Smiling from ear to ear she rushed back to Syaoran who was walking away. "Thank you Li-kun! Thank you!"

Since his back was turned she didn't see him smile.

"Wait a second! Where are you going Li?!" Chiharu called making him stop.

"I seem to remember a certain bet," Tomoyo said eyes gleaming.

All the students started talking and nodding. He turned slowly around and gave Sakura an annoyed look. "N-No!" She called spinning to her classmates. "W-We called it off."

"What a flake," a classmate said.

"Yeah. I knew the high and mighty Li Syaoran-sama wouldn't do it."

Whispering to Syaoran she said "Please don't misunderstand. I had nothing to do with this."

Whispering as well Syaoran said "I expected this. A brat always gets her way." Sakura's mouth dropped in indignation. "C'mon let's get this over with. Get on," he said crouching down.

"No!" Sakrua said defiantly blood boiling. Who was he to call her a brat?!

"I said get on," he said through clenched teeth. Patience wearing thin.

"No!" she said again crossing her arms. " I won't do it."

"Flake!" a classmate called.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" a chant started.

"Will you get on…please?" he asked adding the last part like a growl. When she shook her head again he said "Fine!" he grabbed her wrist making her yelp, and threw her on his back. All the classmates cheered. As Sakura pounded on his back, and demanded to be let down neither noticed that a picture had fallen out of her bag.

Tomoyo stepped forward, and picked up the picture. Her amythyst eyes widened in shock. "My Sakura-chan…sleeping with Li-kun."

"EH?!" All the students exclaimed rushing towards the picture.

Sakura and Syaoran stopped struggling. "It's true!"

"They are sleeping together!'

"How?!"

"Do they live together?!" All eyes turned to the subjects in queston. Sakura slipped off of Syaoran's back and flushed crimson.

"Please! Don't misunderstand!" but it was too late. Rumors were already spreading fast. Turning back to Syaoran pleadingly she saw his retreating back. "Please! Li-kun wait!" she said running after him.

Stopping in his traks he whirled around angrily. "How could you be so careless?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

Holding out his hand he demaded "Hand it over!" when she looked at his hand confusedly he said more forcefully "The picture!"

Reaching into her blazer she pulled out the tutu picture. Snatching it from her hands he regarded her like she was vermon. "There. We are done. No longer assocaiate with me," and with that he left.

Sakura slumped to her knees. Tears stinging her eyes. She felt like her heart was ripped from her chest. It was then that she realized she was not over Syaoran like she thought. "I still like him…no… I still love him," she said tearfully.

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I included one Chinese phrase in there: Ke Ai. It's basically the Chinese way of saying "kawaii". So I gave Syaoran a sister instead of a brother. I felt it would work better this way. Again, let me know what you think!


	3. Sakura's Test of Bravery

Author's Note: Sigh… let's try this again! So page breaks didn't work…. yet again. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong. So! I finally got my hands on Microsoft Word. Hopefully this fixes the issues, and helps me edit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor do I own Itazura na Kiss.

Chapter 3: Sakura's Test of Bravery

Dinner was pretty awkward. Sakura tried to put on a happy face as the family celebrated Syaoran and Sakura's good grades. She looked at Syaoran sadly as he sat in front of her. He never once looked up and returned her gaze.

"Thank you for helping my Sakura-chan," Fujitaka said to Syaoran.

Surprised, Syaoran bowed politely back. "He was happy to help! Right, Xiao Lang?" Yelan nudged her son. This only awarded Sakura with a cold glance. "They really are a perfect match… I think you two should marry!" Yelan announced making both Sakura and Syaoran choke on their beverages.

"Never going to happen," Feimei said simply taking a bite of her dumpling. Yelan gave her a scolding look.

"She's right," Syaoran agreed leaning back into his chair with arms crossed. "Totally not my type." Sakura glared daggers at him. "Why would I want to marry a puny, boyish, brat?"

There was that word again. Her blood boiled. "Well I don't want to marry a conceited, pig headed narcissist."

"Oh really?" Syaoran said smirking. "Li-kun, I like you, and I hope that you return my feelings too." Sakura's mouth dropped open. The parents gasped. "I'll continue to try my best no matter what because you inspire me," she stared at him in disbelief willing him not to add the last part "You're my angel."

"S-Sakura-chan, you like Xiao Lang? Is it true?"

Sakura shot up, chair scraping the ground. "How dare you!"

Syaoran shot up too. "Well how dare you for telling everyone that we live together!"

"I told you it was an accident!" The adults tried to intervene but it was too late.

"Whatever. You know you were dying to get a piggy back ride from your precious angel," he sneered leaning towards her across the table.

"Oh I don't see an angel anymore," she retorted leaning toward him as well. "All I see is a jerk!" and with that she dumped all her rice over his head.

"Hey!" he cried angrily, but was cut off as Fujitaka stood up.

"Sakura, apologize," he said in a stern voice.

"Why?!" she whined.

"We are guests in this house. Apologize now."

Huffing, Sakura stiffly bowed. "I'm sorry," and to Leiyun and Yelan she bowed even further. "'I'm sorry for causing a disturbance."

Yelan waved her off. "It was nothing. Come help with the dishes to make it up to me."

Sakura nodded and followed after Yelan. After most the dishes were washed Yelan ventured. "So how long have you liked Xiao Lang?"

Sakura sighed sadly. "Almost 3 years now."

Yelan nodded. "I could tell right away," Sakura blushed. "They way you look at him is adorable," nudging Sakura she added "But I think you're growing on him. This is the most alive I've ever seen him," sitting down her dish towel she took Sakura's hand's in hers. "I'm rooting for you okay? I love you like my own daughter already!"

Sakura smiled gratefully, giving Yelan a big hug. "Thank you!"

The weeks past and before Sakura knew it the annual fall trip for seniors was upon them. Packing her bags happily, Yelan sighed by the door. "Oh a whole weekend without my bright Sakura."

Sakura smiled trying to stuff Kero into her bag. Trying to play cool she asked. "Is Li-kun looking forward to the trip as well?"

In all the weeks that had passed nothing had really changed with their relationship. He was still cool and aloof, and seemed to take great pleasure picking on her.

Yelan sighed sadly. "Actually, I don't think he's going."

Sakura stopped packing. "What? Why?"

"He says he would rather stay home. So antisocial," Yelan pouted.

Sakura had gotten so used to being around Syaoran all the time it was going to be weird to go 3 days without seeing him. She had secretly hoped to spend a romantic night stargazing.

At school, the teachers were having a hard time controlling their students. Sakura's class laughed jovially and talked amongst one another.

"Ah! A whole 3 days of no school," Chiharu said excitedly.

"Camping with Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said starry eyed.

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Excited to spend the weekend with Li-kun, Sakura-chan?" Chiharu winked.

Sakura sighed sadly, resting her head in her hands. "Actually, he's not going…"

"Why?!" both girls screeched.

She shrugged sadly. "He just doesn't want to. He got special permission to stay back from the principal."

"Well! Maybe this will be good," Tomoyo said resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Good to spend some time away."

Sakura could only nod sadly.

Syaoran's classroom wasn't nearly as excited. Everyone lamented about having to spend 3 days away from studying. Compared to Sakura's' class, Syaoran's was mostly filled with the top ranking students.

"You're so lucky you don't have to go," said Sota a fellow classmate. "Must be nice to be the great Li-sama," he teased.

Syaoran just shrugged. Spending 3 days in the mountains did not sound appealing. Especially with the weather dropping he didn't like the cold.

"Say Li-kun," Sota began clearing his throat "That Sakura Kinomoto, you turned her down right?"

That caught his attention. "Yes, why?"

"Ah! So that means you're not interested right?" Sota asked sitting on Syaoran's desk.

"Of course not. She's not my type," he replied gruffly not looking at Sota directly.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out then right? I think she's super cute. Totally my type."

He tried to keep a blank face. "Sure. Do whatever you want," he said picking up his book.

"Great! I think I'll make my move at the camping trip," Sota mused.

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. "Camping trip huh?"

"You never know what can happen at the mountains. Right?" Sota said nudging him.

Syaoran stared blankly ahead. Never know what can happen at the mountains…. Just then Sakura and her friends walked by laughing. Her hair was plaited into one braid today, and her emerald eyes danced in amusement. Seeming to feel his eyes on her she looked up, and shot him a bright smile waving.

He just smiled, and looked down.

Later that week, all the students lined up by the buses chatting away. It was not every day they got to see each other in different clothes. Sakura was dressed in jeans, hiking boots, and a plaid pink shirt with a puffy vest over it.

Tomoyo recorded way. "Kawaii! Sakura-chan you look great!"

Sakura blushed and fiddled with the end of her pony tail.

"Why do we have to ride with the snotty class?" Chiharu said making a face.

Suddenly squeals erupted around them. Looking up bewildered, Sakura's mouth dropped open. There strolling up to the bus was none other than Li Syaoran. He was dressed in distressed jeans, and denim button down.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming?" Chiharu questioned.

"I thought he wasn't…" Sakura mumbled watching him as he brushed past.

Once all the students started to enter the bus Sakura realized that she couldn't sit with Tomoyo and Chiharu. "That's okay! I'll sit across from you!"

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded happily taking a seat across the aisle from them. She had barely gone to sit down when a body brushed past her, and took the seat next to the window. Startled she looked up to be greeted by a guy she never seen before. "Kinomoto-san right? My name is Sota Yuki. Mind if I sit here?"

She tried not to look disappointed. She had hoped Syaoran would sit next to her. Not wanting to be impolite she shook her head. "Not at all. Yes I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, a throat cleared behind them. Turning Sakura's eyes widened taking in Syaoran lounging behind her in his seat. He was turning down a line of waiting girls who wanted to sit next to him.

"Oh! Li-kun! So you came!" Sota said surprised.

"It turned out that way," Syaoran replied bored flipping through his Ipod.

Tomoyo, seeing the situation just laughed to herself.

"Let's play a game!" Chiharu called sometime later. All the students hurriedly agreed. They had been driving for almost 30 minutes already.

"What should we play?" someone asked.

"Truth or Dare?" offered someone.

"On a bus?! No way!"

"Oh! I know!" Tomoyo said clapping; eyes gleaming mischievously "How about Hot Seat?"

"What's that?" Everyone questioned confused.

"Everyone will take turns being in the "Hot Seat". When it's your turn in the hot seat 5 people get to ask you 5 different questions. You have to answer truthfully. If you get caught telling a lie you has to...hmm…. what should we do?"

"Kiss the person who asked you the question!" Chiharu exclaimed excitedly. Eyes flitting over to her crush Yamazaki Takashi.

"But what if a fellow girl or boy asks the question?" a girl asked.

"Then… you get to pick who they kiss!" Chiharu offered and everyone agreed.

"Alright! Let's start. Also, you do have one veto if you don't want to answer a certain question," Tomoyo explained.

So the game commenced. There was lots of blushing and lots of laughing. Multiple girls tried to get Syaoran to play, but he just ignored everyone, and listened to his IPod.

Finally Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan! Your turn!"

"Hoeeee," Sakura said worriedly palms sweating. She hated being the center of attention.

"Is it true Li-kun graded your love confession?" a girl asked.

Sakura sweat-dropped and glanced at Syaoran but he ignored her, "Yes…."

"If you had to date any celebrity who would you date?"

"Umm… I guess Lee Min Ho," she answered after a while. All the girls sighed in agreement.

"What's it like living with Li-kun?"

He glanced at her over his Ipod. She swallowed nervously, "It's okay…" that caused some muttering around the bus.

"You've seen his laundry. Boxers or briefs?" one bold girl asked.

The earned her a pointed stare from him, "Um Veto! Veto!" she said waving them off much to all the girls disappointment.

"Okay one more!" Tomoyo said.

"I have one!" Sota said turning to face Sakura. "Do you still like Li-kun?" he asked seriously.

Her mouth went dry. What to do? She told Syaoran she was over him, but she couldn't lie or she would have to kiss Yuki-kun. Glancing nervously at Syaoran her blood boiled when she saw he was just smirking at her confidently.

"No! I don't," she answered finally. That wiped the smirk off from his face. Heheheheheh. She laughed internally to herself.

"You don't?!" Sota cried happily.

"Nope," Sakura tried to say with confidence.

"Liar," came Syaoran's voice. It was the first time he had talked the whole bus ride.

"You lied? Well I guess that means we have to kiss," Sota said hopefully. Sakura's cheeks flushed.

"How do you know she's lying?" Chiharu defended.

With that Syaoran reached around the seat, and pulled Sakura onto his seat. She blushed crimson as he put his arm around her. All the girls squealed in protest. "See? She still likes me."

"So she was lying. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted.

Sota smiled and leaned over the seat; boldly going in for his kiss.

"Um…um….," Sakura blushed. No! She didn't want her first kiss to be with Sota Yuki!

Suddenly, a hand came up, and stopped Sota's advance. Sota blinked in surprise looking at Syaoran who had stopped him.

"Let's top with the childish game now hm?" he said pushing Sota's head back.

Everyone grumbled but no one dared to disagree. Sota slumped sadly into his now empty seat.

"T-Thank you," Sakura stammered. "I can go sit with my friends…."

"Well you're already here. Might as well stay," he said removing his arm, much to Sakura's disappointment, as put his earbuds back in.

They didn't talk the rest of the way, but Sakura was on cloud 9. Hanyaan! Sitting next to Syaoran-kun!

"Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed rushing off the bus. She twirled in happiness taking in all the beautiful views. The trees were changing color painting the landscape in a brilliant gold and crimson red. A lake sat down the valley that was crystal clear, and the mountains in the distance rose up gracefully.

All of the tents were divided equally, and Sakura was sharing with Tomoyo and Chiharu. Everyone was in charge of building their own tent.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was stuck with Sota and a talkative guy named Takashi Yamazaki.

"Did you know that tents were invented not as sleeping quarters but as-" Takashi started to say.

"No one cares!" Sota said curtly, and then rounded on Syaoran, "Li-kun, obviously you know Kinomoto-san well. Can't you help a friend out? What does she like?"

Syaoran's eye twitched in annoyance as he finished up the last peg on the tent. His eyes scanned over to where Sakura was laughing with her friends. With a wicked gleam in his eyes he answered, "Well, first things first are she loves ghost stories, and also being in the dark. She can't sleep unless it's pitch black."

"Okay!" Sota said taking notes.

"Her favorite food is also konnyaku," he smirked as Sota made more notes.

After living with Sakura for a couple of months now he had begrudgingly started to learn quite a few things about her.

Such as she was the biggest scaredy cat he ever met. She could not stand ghost stories or really anything scary for that matter. Feimei learned this with relish, and for a solid week told nothing but ghost stories at the dinner table.

She also was scared of the dark, and always kept a small light on in the room while she slept.

One of the first dinners the family had together they learned Sakura didn't care for konnyaku, and much preferred rice omelets or noodle dishes.

He didn't know why he lied to Sota. He decided it was because it would be amusing to see him annoy Sakura. After all, one of his favorite pastimes was annoying her.

He glanced up at her again only to see her smiling in satisfaction as her tent was finished, but then crumple apart. He hid a smile as he walked over to help.

That first afternoon was mostly spent hiking and fishing. Later that night everyone was crowded around the campfire and eating s'mores.

"Too bad we don't have konnyaku," Sota announced to the group. Syaoran hid his smirk. "It's my favorite. Isn't it yummy, Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura tried not to make a face, and smiled politely.

"Oh! How about we tell ghost stories!" Sota announced smiling at Sakura. Everyone agreed talking excitedly.

"Hoeeeeee," Sakura moaned cringing. Tomoyo patted her head reassuringly.

"I'll start!" Sota said getting serious. "Once long ago on this very mountain there was another group of students just like us," Sakura cringed and gripped Tomoyo's hand. "They had to do a test. Two by tow they had to walk into a cave, and pass the bravery test….. But no one survived."

"Hoeeeeee!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran had to cough to cover his laugh.

"They say to this very day that when you go into the caves you can still see their flashlights; desperately searching their way out."

Sota smiled over at Sakura, but she was too busy whimpering into Tomoyo's shoulder.

"There, there, Sakura-chan. We don't have to do that cave test," Tomoyo reassured.

"Oh but we do!" Sota piped up proud of himself. "That's what we are doing tomorrow. Didn't you hear?"

Tomoyo was too polite to shoot him a cross look. So instead she stood, and led Sakura by the hand, "Let's go to bed, ne?"

Chiharu, however, gave Sota a scathing look.

Everyone quickly agreed it was time for bed, and all started to head back to their tents.

"How did I do?" Sota asked Syaoran. "I think I really scared her."

He just smirked, and patted Sota on the shoulder, "Oh I think you really scared her. But remember, it has to be pitch black for her to sleep."

Sota nodded slowly. "Yes… Dark.. Got it! Thank you Li-kun!"

Syaoran smiled. "Anytime."

Later that night Sakura gulped wide awake. That Sota Yuki guy had insisted on turning off all the lanterns, and now it was pitch black. Her heart was still racing from the ghost story. She growled to herself. That Syaoran, laughing at her discomfort. He was so mean!

Sighing in frustration, she tossed in her sleeping bag. And who was he to announce to everyone she still liked him? Yes it was true, but it was so humiliating! But… Not as humiliating as to have to kiss that Sota Yuki guy.

She really didn't understand that guy. All day he had followed her around like a lost little puppy. Stalker. Chiharu had whispered about him. Hopefully he would leave her alone tomorrow. Yikes! Tomorrow! The bravery test! She slid down further in her sleeping bag. Wonder if she disappeared? Wonder if she saw a flashing light? Ohhhhh.. .why did it have to be so dark?!

Suddenly, from outside, a lantern turned on. She quickly sat up, and unzipped the tent. There Syaoran was lighting the lanterns.

"Thank you Li-kun," Sakura said smiling.

"Who said it was for you? I couldn't find my way to the bathroom," he said dropping the match into the bucket of water.

She made a face at him before re-zipping her tent.

"Alright! Let's break into pairs!" a teacher announced looking over the clipboard.

The whole grade was divided, and thankfully Sakura was with Tomoyo. Chiharu had got paired with her crush Yamazaki-kun.

Each pair left in intervals and were told to collect a candle at the back of the cave to prove your bravery. Sakura and Tomoyo were one of the last to leave.

"Okay!" Tomoyo said consulting their map "We just need to stay on this trail, and we'll hit the cave."

The girls talked and laughed the whole way to the cave. "So do you still like him?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura didn't have to wonder who she was talking about. Eyes downcast she answered, "Yes," she sighed in frustration "I don't know why though! He's such a jerk!" she said kicking a rock.

"I think he's jealous of Sota," Tomoyo said, perceptive as ever.

"What?! No way! The great Li-sama jealous?!" Sakura shook her head furiously "Besides," she added sadly "He said he doesn't like stupid girls."

"Well didn't you prove you can be smart? You tested into the top 5%! On your first try!"

"With his help," Sakura muttered "Oh look there's the cave!" Sakura said pointing; stopping dead in her tracks. She quaked in fear.

"It's alright. Stay close to me," Tomoyo said taking her arm. Once entering the cave it was pitch black. Tomoyo switched on their flashlights they were given. "I don't see any other students in here."

"Maybe they are gone forever," Sakura said through chattering teeth. They had just about made it through when suddenly another flashlight was seen in the distance.

"Hoeeeeeee. It's the dead campers out to get us!" Sakura yelled backing away dropping her flashlight.

"Sakura-chan! Be careful!" Tomoyo warned.

But in her fear Sakura backed into her dropped flashlight making her fall and roll her ankle. Sakura cried out in pain clutching her ankle.

"Are you okay?!" Tomoyo asked worriedly crouching down by her.

"No. I think I sprained my ankle," She answered through gritted teeth.

"I'll go for help!" Tomoyo said standing.

"Wait! No! Don't leave me alone," Sakura said clutching onto Tomoyo's hand.

"But I can't carry you… Oh what to do," Tomoyo fretted.

Suddenly, a flashlight beam fell over them making Sakura scream. A familiar voice sighed and said, " I should have known you would fall for that childish ghost story."

Sakura peeked through her closed eyelids, and there stood Li Syaoran.

"I thought your pair went way before us-" Tomoyo began before being cut off.

"Did you fall? You're such a klutz," he said crouching down. He reached out to inspect her ankle.

"Don't! It's fine! I can walk," Sakura protested.

"Stop being stupid and let me see," he said gently removing her hiking shoe. He peeled down her sock, and gently pressed on her ankle. Sakura hissed in pain. "Well it's too early to tell if it's broken, but you shouldn't walk on it." he concluded. Then sighing in annoyance he turned around so that his back was to her. "Come on then. Climb on."

Sakura blinked in surprise, "C-Climb on? On your back?!" her cheeks flamed.

"No on my head. Yes on my back! Come on it hurts to crouch like this!"

"You better do as he says," Tomoyo said gently "I can't carry you."

Sakura nodded and let Tomoyo help her onto his broad back. Once she was settled Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and said, "Will you please go ahead Daidouji-san and let them know Kinomoto is hurt?"

Tomoyo was shocked he knew her name. Getting over it she quickly answered, "Yes!" before scampering off.

Sakura was in a very awkward position. On one hand she loved getting a piggyback from him, but on another she wasn't sure where to hold on.

He answered for her by shifting her up higher making her squeal, and wrap her arms around his neck.

"There, now hold on tight," he said walking forward.

They walked in silence for awhile before Sakura said, "Thank you. I'm always causing trouble for you."

Syaoran just shook his head. "You ended up getting your piggy back anyway," he said referring to their bet a few weeks back.

Sakura just giggled and laid her head on his back. She never realized before but he smelt of cinnamon, sandalwood, and now a with a hint of outdoors. Hanyaan. She thought to herself. Her foot pain going away.

Once down the mountain an SUV was waiting to take Sakura to a hospital to get an X-ray. The nearest one being back home.

Sakura was beyond embarrassed as she was getting settled into the SUV. "Really! I'm fine!"

"Get better Kinomoto-san! I'll bring you some konnyaku!" Sota yelled to her.

Sakura sweat-dropped, and waved him off.

"Okay all settled? I'll drive you back," a teacher said buckling her in. They were lucky that the campsite forest rangers had an extra SUV they could borrow.

"I'm coming too," Syaoran announced walking up to the SUV; backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Li-san? But why?" the teacher asked confused.

"Well, we do live together. So I'll update her father on the situation." The crowd gasped. It was common knowledge that they lived together, but this was the first time he had confirmed it. Buckling in next to her he settled in for the long drive.

Sakura stared at him in shock.

"What? Stop gaping and get some sleep," he said putting on his earphones.

She nodded slowly and laid her head back eyes closing; remembering the gentle sway of his walk.

"Why are you scared of ghost anyway?" he had asked her during their walk down the mountain.

"My mom died when I was very young," she answered. "There was a mean boy in my old neighborhood who said he could see ghosts. He would tell me they were in the woods, and that they followed me home. I asked him if he could see my mother, but he said no. Anyway he tormented me for years."

Syaoran nodded slowly, scowling.

"Anyway, I know why he couldn't see her. It's because she an angel. As long I know she is watching over me I know everything will be alright."

"What's it with you and angels?" he said referring to her love letter.

"Well I have to believe in something. And I believe all good people are angels at heart," she answered simply.

Shifting her again, he asked, "Then why did you call me an angel?"

"Well that was before I knew the real you, but I still believe you're good at heart. Somewhere… deep... deep...deep…deep...deep down," she continued.

He shifted her again making her laugh.

She had fallen asleep in the car with a small smile playing on her lips. Syaoran stared at her for a moment. Suddenly the car hit a bump making her head fall onto his shoulder. He tensed for a moment, but then relaxed. He didn't bother to move her head.

It turned out that Sakura's ankle was just sprained, and she needed to use crutches for only 1 week. Before she knew it the weeks flew by and the holidays came.

Sakura had looked forward to spending time with Syaoran on Christmas, but the Li family had ended up traveling back to China to see family.

The last day of winter vacation was upon her. The Li's had just got back the night before. Currently she was watching a marathon of an anime about a young girl who traveled around catching cards. Syaoran looked on in disgust as she sat on the couch and munched on a bag of chips.

Yelan watched them sadly. Their relationship hadn't progressed at all. She had hoped after the mountain incident that things would change. The SUV had pulled up to the hospital, and he had carried her in. She sighed in frustration why did they keep denying each other? Suddenly, an idea struck her. Maybe they needed a nudge. Picking up her cell phone she said, "Hello? Yes, this is Yelan Li," she nodded listening, and then gasped "What?! Oh no! Yes… uh huh," Feimei looked up from her video game. Sakura turned from the TV in concern. "Yes! I'll be there shortly." Hanging up her phone she said "Oh! What do?! My mother is in the hospital and I must go to her!"

"Laolao? In China?" Syaoran asked skeptically using the Chinese name for grandma.

Yelan just brushed him off, and hurried about getting packed and ready.

Sakura came up and took her hands, "How can I help?"

"Oh you're so sweet Sakura-chan! Just take care of the house for me okay? Come along Feimei gather your things."

"Hai!" Sakura said happily.

"Why do I have to go? We just got back!" Feimei whined getting dragged by her mother.

"I'll take care of everything! Hope everything is okay!" Sakura called as they ran out of the door. She watched from the door waving goodbye. It wasn't until they were officially gone that it finally hit Sakura. Turning slowly she stared at Syaoran. They were alone. Leiyun had to stay a little longer in China, and her father was traveling on business.

Syaoran sighed and crossed his arms. "Caught on have you?"

Sakura made a face, but then quickly brightened. "Ne, Li-kun, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Lets' just order out," Syaoran said bored heading upstairs.

Sakura pouted watching him go. It was like the piggy back never happened. He was still cold and aloof as always. Thinking of the piggyback incident, as she liked to call it, she still hadn't properly thanked him for carrying her down the mountain.

Suddenly, an idea struck her, she would cook him dinner! Yes! It was perfect Not only could she say thank you to him, but she could show him how wifey material she was.

"Alright! Just you wait Syaoran. I'll make you the best dinner ever!"

3 Hours Later…..

"HOEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screeched smoke detectors blazing.

Syaoran rushed down the stairs in alarm, and quickly took in the scene before him. Sakura rushed around in disarray. One braid was still intact, and the other was hung loose. She had flour all over face, and currently she was fanning all the smoke with her teddy bear apron. He quickly rushed forward, and opened all the windows. Then he took to the stove, and removed a large black mass. He sat it down on the counter in disgust. "What is this?" he demanded.

Sakura sighed sadly staring the large black mass. "Brownies…." he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. She pointed sadly to a pot he hadn't noticed before. Opening it he took in a soupy looking concoction. He looked at her again questionably. "Spaghetti…" she said answering his unasked question.

He sighed. "Why couldn't you wait and order out?!"

"I wanted to say thank you for carrying me when I hurt my ankle and causing you trouble," she muttered.

His expression softened a little; rolling up sleeves he said, "You throw away all this, and I'll get started on dinner okay?"

After that Sakura watched in admiration while Syaoran prepared a picture perfect meal. He made the spaghetti perfectly, and even made his own sauce. He even had time to re-create Sakura's brownies perfectly.

She was amazed when he sat down the dish in front of her. It looked like it could easily go in a magazine.

"It's almost too pretty to eat," she whispered.

"Then don't," he said taking a bit of spaghetti.

""Itadakimasu!" she said quickly taking a bite of food. Instantly her eyes widened "Oh! This is the best spaghetti I've ever head!"

"Don't talk with your mouth open," he said smirking into his plate.

She made a face at him but took another bite. "So…. you can cook as well? Is there anything you can't do?"

"No," he said simply picking up his plate, and setting it in the sink, and heading upstairs.

"Wait! Don't you want brownies?!" Sakura called.

"I don't do dessert," he said over his shoulder.

"But it's chocolate… you love chocolate.."

He stopped in his tracks. "What makes you say that?" he asked averting his eyes.

"Just things I've noticed. Also like how you don't like yam jelly," she answered simply. "Do you want to eat them together while we finished winter break homework?" she she asked hopefully.

Turning he said, "I finished that the first day home. You mean you haven't started it yet?"

"What? Oh of course I have!" Sakura said blushing and laughing nervously. When he gave her a look she clarified "I just have math left…" he gave her one last look before heading upstairs.

"Don't eat them all," he said talking about brownies. See stuck her tongue out at him.

It was 11 AM and she was still doing homework. "Hoeeeeee. I'm never going to finish this!" she whined flopping backwards. She picked up her favorite stuffed bear Kero, and looked at him imploringly. "What should I do Kero-chan?!" Sighing she glanced at her pink clock. Yelan had called to say they had arrived safely, and they would be staying the night once more. Sitting back up, she stared at her math book again.

She had powered through her other subjects... kind of… but math would take her all night. She decided to get up, and stretch her limbs. Her eyes roamed her room until they fell on her dresser. She opened it and looked upon Syaoran's freshman name pin. The one he had dropped when she first met him. She was hoping tonight would be romantic night, but of course it ended with them in separate rooms, and not seeing each other for most of the night.

She made a face in his general direction. Mr. Genius was probably sound asleep by now. Suddenly, a devious thought occurred to her. Smirking she tip toed to her door and listened. He had helped her before so maybe he wouldn't care if she just…borrowed..his math book.

Sneaking out into the hall in her teddy bear slippers she listened at his door. It looked like the light was off, and no movement from within.

Heart racing she cracked the door open, and peeked inside. There he was asleep in his bed. She tip toed closer, and peered down at him. He looked so innocent asleep. Not like his usual grouchy self.

She crept over to his desk, and quickly found his math book. Clutching the book, and his name tag still in her hand, she silently crept past his bed to the door.

Suddenly, his hand shot out, and grabbed her wrist. She barely had time to squeal before he yanked her down onto the bed. He pinned her down onto the mattress, and peered down at her through his messy bangs.

Her heart sped into overdrive as he leaned down closer to her. "Did you sneak in here to make love?" he whispered huskily.

Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. "W-What?! No! I w-was getting your um… m-math book."

He laughed sarcastically, "Petty excuse. C'mon Kinomoto. We're the only ones in the house. You sneak into a 19 year old guy's room at night. Don't deny that this isn't what you want. I can feel your heart racing."

Her mouth went dry, and her mind went blank. Keeping her arms pinned he leaned down slowly to kiss her. Her eyes widened. "L-Look I l really like you, and all but isn't this going too fast? Shouldn't we date first?" she felt like her heat was going to explode. He was only an inch away when he started laughing. Again, her mouth fell open in shock.

He rolled off her, and started laughing harder. "I can't believe you fell for that!" he guffawed. Her face heated up angrily. "Shouldn't we date first?" he mimicked in her voice.

She clenched her fist in anger, and realized she still had his name pin in her hand. Grinning devilishly she jabbed him in the behind as he was rolling over laughing.

"Ow!" he yelped sitting up. Looking at her in the shock he demanded "What was that?!"

Hiding the name tag she looked at him innocently. Yawning exaggeratedly, she jumped off the bed. "Well! Time to go to bed!" she said making her way towards the door.

"Forgetting this?" he asked holding up his math book. She blushed furiously and looked away. "Just ask for my help Kinomoto."

Both were yawning the next morning as they got ready to leave for school. She hadn't even bothered to braid her hair that morning.

"Thank you for helping me last night," she said smiling up at him. "Can I thank you by making breakfast?"

"And give me a stomach ache before school? No thank you," seeing her dejected face he quickly added "But you can make me coffee."

Emerald eyes shining she smiled gratefully at him, and set about making coffee. Syaoran watched her with a small smile. So… she still did like him after all.

Author's Note: So what did you think? No Sota is not "Kin-chan". But I took some of Kin-chan's characteristics and put them into Sota. Also, I'm a huge Lee Min Ho fan so I had to sneak him in here. If you don't know who he is google him.

Please Review!


	4. Sakura, Syaoran, and the Elevator

.faAuthor's Note: …I'm going to try one last way of doing page breaks. If this doesn't work I give up LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss nor do I own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter 4: Sakura, Syaoran, and the Elevator

Sakura usually enjoyed the start of a new year. She loved coming back from winter break, and seeing her friends again. Tomoyo usually would go skiing with her mother, and she would recount stories about the beautiful Alps in Switzerland. Chiharu would be full of boundless energy after having to take care of her younger sibling all break. The girls would laugh, and walk down the snow covered streets to their favorite café. However, this January was different. Since they were finally seniors, with this January the dreaded talk of universities was upon them.

The whole school was abuzz with nervous chatter. Syaoran's class was full of nervous energy. It wasn't uncommon to see someone from his class with bags under their eyes or with unkempt hair.

Sakura's class was mostly filled with restless energy. Chiharu could not sit still. Her leg would be constantly shaking, and her nails were bit short. Tomoyo, ever the picture of calm, sat serenely and drew in her sketch book.

Sakura sighed. Everyone seemed to know what they wanted to do with their life except for her. Tomoyo was going to study fashion design and business. Tomoyo's mother took the news in stride. She had hoped Tomoyo would take over her toy company, but she supported her daughter's decision 100%

Chiharu, whom was very talented piano player, wanted to be a music teacher.

Herself though? No idea. She wasn't particularly good at anything. She was pretty athletic, but not enough to be a professional. Her grades were pretty low, and archeology didn't excite her at all like it did her father.

Syaoran really didn't know how lucky he was. With this looks, brains, and athletic prowess he could pick any school he wanted. It was rumored Harvard and Yale had sent him applications from the States. Also China's top university had already sent over a representative to talk with him. Japan's top university, The University of Tokyo, was already making their move. First thing first though, if you had any hope of getting into college you had to pass the college entrance exams. The test had been looming closer and closer, and finally this Saturday was the big day.

Later that night was a rare occasion in which everyone was able to gather together for dinner.

"Nervous for your test this weekend Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked his daughter. He tried not to show it, but he was worried about her. Being a lowly professor, he had no pull at Tokyo University. Thankfully her grades had come up with Syaoran's help, but Fujitaka knew it wouldn't be a small feat for get to get accepted.

"Hai," she answered truthfully.

"I'm sure you'll do well!" Yelan cheered.

Leiyun swelled with pride. "We know our Xiao Lang will do well. Right son?" he asked looking over at Syaoran.

The boy in question calmly finished swallowing his food, and then patted his mouth with his napkin before serenely answering, "I'm not taking the test."

"EH?!" everyone screeched in shock.

"What do you mean son?" Leiyun asked getting over his shock. "Surely this is a joke? Of course you're taking the test!"

"Of course he will!" Yelan agreed. "You were just joking right Xiao Lang?"

"No. I wasn't. I don't want to go to college," he answered seriously.

Sakura sat in stunned silence. "But why?!" she heard Yelan yell.

"I don't see the need for it. Anything I can learn there I can do myself. I'll be bored."

The family started arguing in Chinese, and at that point Sakura and Fujitaka took that as their cue to leave the family alone.

Later that night Sakura lay in her bed unable to sleep. She clutched her chest and sighed. She couldn't just sit there, and watch the person she cared about throw their life away.

When she couldn't stand it anymore she hopped out of bed, and threw on her robe. Sneaking out into the hallway she noted a light on in Syaoran's room. Nervously biting her lip she hesitantly knocked on his door.

"Yes?" came his brusque voice from within.

"Um…It's me, can I come in?" she asked nervously.

Suddenly, the door opened and Syaoran stood aside to let her in. He was dressed in his green flannel pajamas, and his usual messy hair was even more messed up than usual. Walking quickly inside she stood awkwardly in the center of his room. He indicated for her to sit on the bed, but her cheeks heated up thinking about their last encounter there. Instead she bolted over to his desk chair. He gave a small smirk and sat on the bed.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before he asked, "Why do you want to go to college?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering, "Mostly I just want to discover who I am, and what I what I like. I hear you really learn who you are as a person through college."

He nodded and then cleared his throat. "How do you know if you like something?" he asked genuinely.

Sakura gave a warm smile, and reached up to touch her heart. "You'll know you like something when your heart speeds up. You'll get excited and nervous all at the same time."

"My heart?" he asked.

She nodded and rolled his desk chair over closer to him. Reaching out she took his hand in hers, and placed it on his heart. "Here," she said smiling at him; emerald eyes glowing. He swallowed, and pushed her hand away. Looking away from he said, "I wish I could feel that too."

Sakura gazed at him sadly. "I believe that a person who has a lot should share it. Whereas, I have nothing to share or contribute it seems, but I still have to try my very best!" she said pumping a fist into the air.

"I wouldn't say that," he mumbled but she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"I have to believe no matter what that everything will be okay." Giving him one last genuine smile she left the room.

Syaoran sat there for awhile and just gazed at the wall. Slowly his hand reached up, and touched his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Saturday came the whole family gathered in nervous apprehension. Leiyun paced back and forth, and Feimei kept shooting daggers at Sakura like it was her fault. Sakura bit her lip, and nervously played with her hair. She glanced at her watch worried. If they were going to leave they needed to leave soon.

Suddenly, there was movement upstairs, and Syaoran came slowly down the stairs. Ignoring his family looking at him in apprehension he turned to Sakura, "Ready to go?"

She smiled hugely. "You're taking the test?!"

"It seems that way," was the only answer they got. Yelan gave Sakura thumbs up behind his back. Leiyun nodded approvingly. They were just about to leave when Syaoran coughed stopping everyone in their tracks. "Are you sick?!" Sakura demanded reaching out to touch his forehead.

He evaded her hand, but answered, "Maybe I have a small cold…"

"Oh no!" Yelan said dramatically.

"Wait! I have medicine!" Sakura declared digging through her bag. Feimei raced to get her brother water. "Here," Sakura said handing him two small tablets.

Taking the water gratefully from his sister he took the medicine quickly. It wasn't until after he swallowed that he looked concerned. "These won't make me drowsy will they?"

Sakura quickly scanned the back of the pill bottle, and her heart stopped. Tearfully she looked at Syaoran apologetically. "I'm so sorry!"

He just gave a frustrated sigh, and looked at her in annoyance. "Typical Kinomoto move."

Sakura followed him all the way to his test room. "Good luck!" she called to him, but he just ignored her.

Taking his seat he yawned hugely. Sota looked at him in alarm. "You don't look so good Li-kun."

All the heads in the classroom turned in their direction. No one could ever remember seeing the great Li-sama tired.

Afterwards, Syaoran couldn't even remember taking the test. The words seemed to blur as his eyelids drooped.

Waiting for the results was a whole new feeling for him. This was the first time in his whole life he could ever remember being nervous about his results.

The whole school was abuzz with gossip that Sakura had drugged him before the test. Girls in Syaoran's fan club especially kept giving her evil eyes.

Finally the day of the results came. When Syaoran's name was called all eyes were on him as he walked towards the teacher. The teacher smiled, and patted him on the back. With shaking hands he opened the sealed envelope. His eyes widened taking in his score. He laughed bewilderedly shaking his head. "I must be a genius after all," he said shocked.

Sakura was super relieved to hear that he had done well. She never would have been able to forgive herself if she had hurt his future. Looking down at her own tests score she heaved a sigh. Thanks to Syaoran's tutoring her test skills had improved, but the score was still mediocre at best.

Nervously she sat in front of the school's guidance counselor as they paged through universities. The counselor wore a frustrated expression making Sakura even more nervous. Finally the counselor said, "Wells let's see here. You do have some extra circular activities. You've been a cheerleader, and you had a lead role in a play a couple years ago," Sakura nodded hopefully. "But your grades are lacking. With just your low test scores, and your extra circulars there really isn't much we can go off of."

Sakura slumped in her chair. That was what she was afraid of. Her father was going to be so disappointed.

"There must be something though; anyone famous in your family?"

Sakura thought about it. "My mother was a model?"

The counselor nodded writing this down. "Yes that's good. How about do you have any other nationality besides Japanese?" Sakura shook her head no. "Okay, how about community service?"

Sakura shrugged. "I try to volunteer at the Children's Hospital."

The counselor's eyes lit up. "How often?"

"I try to do once a month," Sakura answered. "Does this count?!" she asked getting excited.

The counselor paged through some papers, and then smiled triumphantly. "It would be a long shot, but let's go for Hitsubashi University with a Social Science Major."

Sakura smiled happily. "Just tell me what I have to do!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura could barely believe it when she got the notice that she made it past the first round. Giddy with excitement she jumped around the night before her big interview. Syaoran watched her from the couch and said, "Could you please stop jumping around? It's distracting."

"Sorry! I'm just so nervous!" she said plopping down on the couch. He moved his long legs back to give her room to sit.

Yelan was just about to call everyone to dinner when Fujitaka came stumbling into the house. He was drenched in snow, and his glasses were all fogged up.

"Oto-san!" Sakura said worriedly rushing to help her father. She took his wet coat, and hung it up for him.

"There is a blizzard starting," Fujitaka explained wiping his glasses on his shirt. "They've already closed some of the train stations. I barely made it on the last train."

Yelan looked worriedly at Sakura. "How about your interview tomorrow? Surely they will post-pone?" Syaoran looked up from his book.

Sakura bit her lip, and fiddled with her hair nervously. "Well if it's who I think it is heading over the interviews she won't cancel. She's known as the Dragon Lady," Fujitaka said.

"Well let's not think anymore about it," Yelan said guiding Sakura to the table. "Let me get you some hot water and lemon Fujitaka-san."

"Thank you Yelan-san. I would appreciate it."

The next morning came, and the blizzard was even more than what anymore could have imagined. Yelan paced worriedly watching Sakura bundle up for her journey. "Oh Sakura-san! Do you have to go?!"

Sakura tried to put on a bright expression. "I have to try!"

Syaoran tried to look indifferent leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Feimei looked from her brother to Sakura, and shook her head. As Sakura was getting ready to walk out when a green umbrella shot out in front of her. She blinked in surprise, and looked up at Syaoran.

"Take this," he said gruffly before heading upstairs.

"Thank you Li-kun!" Sakura called to him.

To say the journey was a hard one would be an understatement. Sakura was just about frozen by the time she hit Hitsubashi's front entrance.

From within the interviewers sighed. "Should we post-pone?" one asked. "A lot of the students weren't able to make it."

The Dragon Lady curtly shook her head. "No. If they want to go to this university they will work hard for it."

Suddenly a figure stumbled in. She had icicles on her ear muffs and eyelashes, and her nose was bright red.

A volunteer rushed forward with hot chocolate, and helped Sakura remove her coat. Trying to calm her shaking she politely bowed. "Hello. I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

The interviewers nodded, and looked her up as she took a seat sipping on her hot chocolate gratefully.

"Social Science major?" one asked her to which she nodded. "You're interested in people?"

Sakura smiled and nodded again. "I think the human race is fascinating, and I would love to learn what makes everyone the way they are," she said recalling Syaoran to her mind.

"Well your volunteer hours are remarkable," the third interviewer said. "And your mother was Nadeshiko Kinomoto?!" they asked surprised.

"Hai," Sakura said proudly.

"You didn't get her looks," the Dragon Lady said not even looking at Sakura. Sakura tried to keep her polite expression. "And your grades have been awful."

"But she was able to raise her grades from last to the top of her grade in 1 week," the first interviewer defended.

The Dragon Lady removed her reading glasses, and regarded Sakura with a cold expression. "Why should we accept you? You're not remarkable in anyway. What could you bring to our university?"

Sakura thought about it a moment before answering, "I know I'm not special like my mother, and I know I'm not remarkable. But I am a hard worker," she said eyes shining. "I can accomplish anything I put my mind to. Yes there are probably more qualified students whom are smart than I, but I bet you won't find someone as tenacious as I am."

The first interviewer couldn't help but to look at the young girl differently. Sitting there looking determined with her eyes glowing, and honey blonde hair in a west clump on her shoulders. He couldn't help but to finally see the resemblance to her mother's beauty.

At home, Syaoran was still parked on the couch, and kept looking through the window every 5 minutes. Feimei noticed that he had been reading the same page for the past 30 minutes in his book. Suddenly, he closed the book, and left to go upstairs. Feimei frowned, but then heard the front door opening. A green umbrella shook off the snow, and Sakura smiled gratefully to Yelan. Feimei just shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The week of waiting after the interview was torture, but finally the call came late at night. Sakura had made it! It turned out both Tomoyo and Chiharu were able to attend as well. Chiharu with a music scholarship, and Tomoyo with her decent grades, talent, and mother's connections.

As a congratulatory present, Yelan got Sakura musical tickets. "Meet me in front of the theater tomorrow at 3," she said winking. "Wear something cute!"

The next day Sakura waited in front of the theater. She was dressed in a simple black dress with black knee socks. She also had a little white sweater pulled over. She had even decided to spend extra attention to her makeup that day. She wore natural eye shadow, and pretty pink lip. She had also decided to slightly curl her hair.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated. Checking the caller ID she saw it was Yelan. "Moshi Moshi?" Sakura answered.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! What to do?! I can't make it today!" Yelan lamented over the phone.

"Oh.. That's okay!" Sakura said trying to not to sound disappointed.

"Don't worry! I'm sending someone to take my place! Go and leave the extra ticket at the call box and have a seat!"

"Oh. Okay. Sure!"

The lights started dim, and the seat next to her was still empty. Finally the musical began. It was based off her favorite anime. About a young girl who goes around catching cards, and discovering who her most important person was. She was so caught up in the musical that she didn't notice when someone took the seat next to her.

They were at the part where the boy was calling the main girl stupid. Sakura shook her head. "Sounds familiar."

"He had a point," came a voice next to her. Sakura jumped, and was surprised to see Syaoran. He was dressed in a white button down with a black blazer, and blue slacks.

"Li-kun! Sakura said surprised.

"Shh!" she was shushed. He just smirked, and put a finger to his lips.

After the musical was over with the famous teddy bear exchange; they walked out of the theater together.

"How come you came?" she ventured to ask him.

"It turned out that way," was the only answer she got. He had got a tearful phone call from his mother earlier saying she had been stood up by a friend. Before she hung up she quickly added for him to dress nice. He sighed. He should have known it would be something like this.

"Are you going to take the Tokyo University entrance exam?" Sakura asked him on the walk home.

He sighed. "I guess so. I still don't see what the big deal about college is."

"Why don't you just have fun? Whatever path you decide to take just make it a fun one. What's the point of living if it isn't fun?"

"Fun?" he asked surprised stopping.

"You could always come to Hitsubashi. I'll make it fun for you!" Sakura said smiling at him.

"More like you'll get in my way all the time," her face dropped. Quickly changing the subject he pulled out a necklace from his pocket. "Here," he said handing it to her.

Sakura took the necklace surprised. It was a souvenir from the musical. It was the Starkey Necklace that the main girl wears. "For me?" she asked in awe.

"Well I didn't buy it for myself," he said quickly turning away. "Congrats on Hitsubashi," he added before quickly walking away.

Her eyes shone. Syaoran had got her a present. He congratulated her! Hanyaan!

"Are you coming?" he called.

"H-Hai!" she said racing to catch up with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

With Valentine's Day came Syaoran's entrance exam into Toyo University. Sakura stayed up the whole night before to make Syaoran some homemade chocolate. She carefully wrote in English: Congratulations! From Sakura. Smiling triumphantly she placed it carefully in the refrigerator. The next morning everyone was on edge again waiting for Syaoran to come down the stairs. When he finally did appear everyone sighed in relief.

"I'll leave first," he announced shouldering his bag.

"Do your best!" Yelan cheered. She couldn't help but to heave a little sigh. She had hoped that Sakura and Syaoran would go to the same university.

He looked at Sakura last before leaving. All she could do was wave as she watched him walk out. Her heart raced in her chest. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going to follow him! Make sure he gets there!" she announced grabbing her coat. She flew out the door before they could say anything.

She followed him from a distance, and would quickly duck behind trees if she saw him turning. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. She made it so obvious she was following him. He smirked coming to the subway station elevator. He quickly ducked inside. Sakura saw this and panicked. What should she do? If she went in he would know she followed him. Right when the door was closing a hand stopped it.

"Well are you coming?" he asked her.

Maybe it was because it was so early in the morning, but they were the only ones on the elevator. She was too embarrassed to say anything. Suddenly, the elevator jerked causing her to scream in alarm. He rushed forward, and put his arms protectively around her as the lights went off. The elevator came to a standstill.

"What happened?" she asked tearfully.

He awkwardly removed his arms. "There must have been an accident. Don't worry. Help will come."

They stood in awkward silence in the dark for quite awhile. Each had checked their phones, but neither could get cell service. Her heart thumped. She hated the dark, but she didn't want him to know how scared she was.

Suddenly, a light illuminated the elevator. It was the flashlight off his cell phone. "No use standing in the dark," he muttered not meeting her eyes.

"Thank you Li-kun!" she said brightly, wiping away some stray tears. "Do you think you'll miss the test?" she added worried.

He checked his watch. "I'll have plenty of time."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad."

Suddenly the elevator jerked again, and the doors cracked open. There stood a fireman. "Hang on! There's been a small earthquake. We'll get you out in a second!"

Another earthquake? What was it with her luck and earthquakes all of a sudden?

"Okay!" The fireman shouted again. "One at a time!"

Syaoran turned to her, but Sakura quickly said, "No! You go first! You have to take your test!"

"But-"

"Please! I'll be fine! They'll get me out next," she said pushing him towards the door.

The fireman reached down, and pulled him out. Once he as safe he looked back at Sakura. "Get her out! Quickly!"

She motioned for him to go, but he ignored her. "Okay miss, your turn," they said reaching down to her.

Just as she was reaching up she felt something snap. Looking down she saw her Starkey Necklace roll away. "One moment!" she cried diving after her necklace.

"Miss! Really! We need to hurry-" he couldn't finish the sentence before the ground started to shake again.

"Aftershock!" someone cried in alarm.

The elevator jerked again making Sakura scream. Syaoran barely saw her scared face before the doors shut, and the elevator plummeted. Everyone screamed in shock as the firemen ran about.

He dropped to his knees in shock as everyone rushed around. His ears buzzed, and his breathing was shallow.

"Why didn't they get her out?" someone asked.

"She dropped her necklace. She was retrieving it," someone answered.

"It must mean a lot to her."

"The poor girl. Do you think she's dead?"

"Shhh! Not so loud… I think that's her boyfriend there," a person hushed the first speaker looking at Syaoran with pity in their eyes.

His whole mouth went dry, and he punched the pavement. Why didn't he insist she get out first? Not her… not "SAKURA!" he screamed in a strangled voice.

Suddenly, there was another commotion as the firemen emerged with a frail figure on a stretcher. Rushing forward in alarm he said, "Sakura! Will she be okay?!"

"Step back please," the fireman said pushing him away.

"Wait! No! Sakura!" he called again.

"Hold on! She's moving!" another one said as they watched her hand twitch.

"Syaoran-kun?" she barely whispered.

"Quick she needs to go to the hospital!"

"I'm coming too," Syaoran said jumping into the ambulance.

"Here," one said handing him the Starkey Necklace. "She had this clutched in her hand."

Syaoran's fist closed around the necklace. "Baka…" he whispered to himself. "Why risk your life over something like this?" Again her hand twitched as the sirens pierced through the morning. Reaching out tentatively; he grasped it firmly in his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a beautiful lady, and she was surrounded by light. She enveloped Sakura into her arms. They were the arms that Sakura longed to feel around her. She felt safe and protected. This was only the beginning of her strange dream. She also saw Syaoran's face. He looked scared as he held her hand. "Why risk your life for a necklace? Why Sakura?" He's saying my name… she thought wistfully. Please say it one more time Syaoran-kun.

"Sakura…"

She smiled to herself.

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-chan are you okay?!"

Emerald eyes fluttered open she took in her surrounds slowly. She was lying on a hospital bed. Her father stood over her worried. Yelan also stood by the bed, and she was clutching Sakura's hand. Ah… she though sadly. Of course he wouldn't hold my hand.

"Oh Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're okay!" Yelan said sniffing.

"The firemen said it was a miracle. The elevator got jammed so it didn't plummet straight to the bottom," Fujitaka said brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I should have known Nadeshiko would never let anything happen to you."

She smiled warmly recalling the presence that surrounded her in a warm embrace before the impact. She sat up slowly, and looked around. She then cried in dismay seeing her other arm in a cast.

"You're lucky it's not worse," Fujitaka chided.

Suddenly, her head shot up, and she looked around. "Li-kun! Did he?" she asked afraid looking around.

"He brought you to the hospital, and then he must have left for his test," Yelan said patting Sakura's hand.

Her heart quieted. Thank goodness he made it.

A door opening caused everyone to look up. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. There stood Syaoran at the door.

"What are you doing here?!" Yelan demanded. "Why aren't you taking your test?!"

"Oh that. Well I was hungry after I brought her so I went for lunch. I didn't go," he answered simply sitting down on one of the room's chairs.

Her heart dropped. He had missed the test. Because of her his future was ruined. Leiyun would be so disappointed. She couldn't meet his eyes.

Once everyone had left she curled up into a small ball. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had ruined his future. She thought of all the other time's she had got in his way too. The bet, making him carry her down the mountain, giving him sleeping medication, and now this. I need to leave…. She thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2 days after she got home from the hospital, and she found herself walking down the dark street. Her breath came out in white clouds as she walked along. Her casted arm throbbed in the cold, and the hand rolling her suitcase was already numb. Where she was going to stay she had no idea. She was hoping that Tomoyo would still be awake at this hour, but she wasn't answering her phone. She was just about ready to go to a Sauna when a voice said:

"Taking a midnight stroll or are you running away?" came a deep voice making her jump.

Spinning around she was surprised to see Syaoran walking along casually.

Looking away from him, and not meeting his eyes she nodded. "All I've done is caused you trouble-"

"True," he mused walking closer to her. "This has been the craziest, disruptive, and troublesome year I've ever had."

She hung her head. 'I'm sorry-"she started to say, but he quickly cut her off.

"But… I'm starting to like trouble," he said grinning making her heart skip a beat. "While it has been crazy it's been fun. A new experience that's for sure."

"But Tokyo University-"she started to say again, but she quieted when he handed her a huge envelope with the Hitsubashi seal on it.

Looking at him questionably he indicated for her to open it. Her eyes widened taking in the words. "A full scholarship?! Are you going to accept?!" when he just continued to grin she couldn't help but to recall when she said she would make university fun. "Are you going because of me?" she asked slyly.

He just laughed, and took her bag from her hand, and started to roll it in the direction back home. "No. Not because of you. For me. So I can discover who I am, and what I like," He said quoting her.

She raced in front of him making him stop. "But still, you missed going to the greatest university in Tokyo because of me."

"No I didn't," he answered.

"What? But-"

He cut her off. "Even with dropping you off at the hospital I would have had plenty of time. The university postponed the test for an hour because of the earthquake. It was my decision to not go. Now can we please go home?"

Sakura nodded, and stepped aside to let him pass, but something kept nagging at her. "Look I'm not for sure if this was a dream, but I heard you call me Sakura," he stopped dead in his tracks. "Could I call you Syaoran-kun too?"

His tense shoulders relaxed. Sighing he turned to her. "Well I guess it makes since. We do live together after all. C'mon. I hate the cold. I'm going home; you can stand there, and turn into a popsicle though."

She shook her head and ran after him. "Let's go home…Syaoran-kun."

Author's Note: Decided to update early because I'm going to be gone all weekend. So they are finally calling each other by their first name! The Elevator scene is probably my most favorite CCS scene. I had to find a way to incorporate it. And as a preview for next chapter… let's just say this is the chapter that everyone has been looking forward to. Also my favorite episode of Itazura na Kiss, Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo, and Playful Kiss.

Please review!


	5. Sakura, Syaoran,and the Mischievous Kiss

Author's Note: It worked! It worked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss nor do I own CCS.

Chapter 5: Sakura, Syaoran, and the Mischievous Kiss

The snow slowly gave away to spring, and with it came the Sakura blossoms, and high school graduation. Sakura couldn't help but to recall her first dream of kissing Syaoran while her name sake, the cherry blossoms, floated down around them.

She sighed staring at his back while walking to their high school graduation. Would it always be like this? Him ahead of her, and she always watching him from afar his back turned? She had hoped that by getting on first name basis with him that their relationship would truly start to blossom but no such luck.

She quickly found Tomoyo and Chiharu once she got to school, and took her seat next to them. The whole auditorium was buzzing with nervous chatter. Sakura fidgeted in her seat. She was supposed to go receive the diplomas for her classroom. She gulped nervously.

"You'll do great Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheered sensing her nervousness.

Sakura nodded mutely. "Yeah! Just forget you're in front of the whole school with your friends and family watching you," Chiharu said getting an elbow from Tomoyo.

Sakura turned green, and tried not to think about it. Finally the ceremony was starting. The principal said some kind words, and then welcomed the valedictorian, Li Syaoran, to the stage.

It was like freshman year all over again. There he stood up on the pedestal looking handsome and confident. His usual messy chestnut hair looked a little more polished, and his amber eyes looked over the crowed. Unlike freshman year, where he didn't know she existed, this time he sought her out.

"Fellow classmates, today is the day where leave our childhood behind, and step into the unknown realm of adulthood. Even though it's time for us to grow up; I think its very importance we remember different things from our childhood. A person once told me," he said staring at Sakura wit his glowing amber eyes, "To have fun. What's the point of life if you don't have fun? I ask you to enter adulthood, and make your life worth living. Have fun!"

The auditorium erupted. Especially from Syaoran's fan club. Finally each class representative was asked to come to the stage, and accept their diplomas. They were divided by twos, and has luck would have it she was paired with Syaoran.

Standing next to him waiting to go up on the stage her heart fluttered in her chest. She couldn't help but to think of what their wedding day might be like. He would look dashing in tuxedo, and she would wear her mother's wedding dress. He would look down at her and take her hands.

The priest would say to him, "Do you take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife? T have and to hold from his day forward until death do you part?"

He would smile and say, "I do."

Then the priest would say, "And do you Sakura, take Syaoran to be your husband? To have and to hold from his day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Sakura?"

"I do."

"Kinomoto-san!"

"I do!" Sakura exclaimed loudly snapping out of her day dream. Cheeks burning she looked around in alarm as the whole auditorium busted out laughing. Syaoran sighed and shook his head.

"He does too!" Yelan suddenly exclaimed from the back of the auditorium. Leiyun desperately tried to pull her down, but she persisted. "Say I do too Xiao Lang!"

Again the whole school laughed. Syaoran clenched his teeth and glared at Sakura.

"Hoe! I'm sorry! Quick let's get off!" Taking the diplomas they quickly exited the stage. But Sakura was in such a hurry to get off that she tripped sailing onto Syaoran's back. Everyone gasped as she flailed around trying to catch her balance.

Syaoran cursed under his breath, and pushed her off. He shook his head at her one last time before taking his seat again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo and Chiharu giggled walking with Sakura.

"Hoeeeee," Sakura said hiding her face from all the stares, and laughs she was getting.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Don't fret. Everyone thought I was funny!" Tomoyo said patting her friend on the back.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called. The girls looked up to see the woman that had been shouting at Syaoran, to run forward.

"Who is that?" Chiharu questioned.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Syaoran's mother."

"Mother?!" the girls chorused in union as Yelan halted in front of them.

"Oh Sakura-chan," she said engulfing Sakura in a hug. "You looked so beautiful up there!"

"Ne ne! So dignified," Tomoyo said with hearts in her eyes.

Yelan rounded on Tomoyo. "It was like it was their wedding day."

"Just think how their actual wedding will be," Tomoyo said hand on her cheek.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOH," they laughed together clasping hands.

Sakura sweat-dropped. Chiharu remarked, "Did they watch the same ceremony that I did?"

Pulling apart Yelan asked, "Sakura-chan, are these your friends?"

"Hai! Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo bowed politely. "And Chiharu Mihara," Chiharu bowed.

"Yelan Li," she said bowing. "It's wonderful to finally meet Sakura's friends."

Suddenly, the girls gasped at seeing a couple kiss privately. When they pulled apart the boy plucked his name pin off his blazer, and handed it to the girl.

"How romantic!" Tomoyo squealed video taping.

"They say whoever you kiss on graduation day you're supposed to be together forever," Chiharu said reciting something she overhead Yamazaki-kun saying. Whether or not it was the truth was up for debate.

"And the pin?" Yelan asked.

"If you get the name pin from the boy you like it means his eternal devotion," Tomoyo answered.

Yelan grabbed Sakura's hands. "Sakura-chan! You need that name pin!"

"Ummmm," Sakura stuttered blushing.

A chorus of squeals erupted as Syaoran walked towards them. There was a line of girls each asking him for a picture, and his name pin. He ignored them all and kept walking.

"Now's your chance Sakura-chan!" Yelan said pushing Sakura forward.

"Hoe!" Sakura stumbled coming to a halt in front of Syaoran. "Hehehehe," she laughed nervously as he stood looking at her blankly.

"What?" he asked bored as a crowd of on lookers gathered.

"Ano…. Could I have your name pin?" she stuttered holding out her hands.

Amber met emerald, and her cheeks heated up. Her palms sweated waiting for his answer. "No," was his dead pan response as he kept walking.

She looked dejected at her friends and Yelan but they motioned her to keep going. "How about a picture then?" she asked him hopefully.

He sighed and turned around. "You really have the gall to ask me for a picture after what happened today?"

Her shoulders slumped, and she nodded sadly beginning to walk away. He sighed loudly before reaching out and pulling her back towards him. She barely had time to register what was going on before he put his arm around her. Squeals erupted around them.

She looked up at him shocked. "Just one picture," he said looking down at her. Yelan readied the camera. He pulled her closer to him making her cheeks heat up even more. Hanyaan! A picture with Syaoran-kun! "I don't know why you want my name pin anyway," he said through his smile for the camera. "You already have my freshman one."

Sakura gasped and pulled away right as the picture was taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night the teacher appreciation party was in full swing. One of the girls from Syaoran's class scoffed. "Why are they here?" she asked indicating Sakura's class. Sakura's class, in turn, glared back at them.

"Now now! I thought I would be a good idea for our classes to celebrate together!" Sota said laughing. His eyes fell on Sakura as she laughed at something Chiharu said. Tonight was his last chance. He would be going to Osaka College in 1 week. It was now or never.

Jumping onto the stage Sota grabbed the karaoke mike. "Thank you everyone for coming!" he said into the mike. "Both of our classes would like to thank our teachers for their dedication and hard work!" Everyone applauded. "And now to get the party started I would like to sing a song!"

Syaoran smirked and shook his head. He had heard that Sota planned something like this. He had to give the guy props for his determination. Sakura was sitting in front of him, and clapped enthusiastically unaware of what would be taking place.

Sota looked down through the lights at Sakura. She smiled up at him. She was dressed in a light blue skirt with a white button down. His heart raced as he gripped the mike.

"Kinomoto-san," Sota said into the mike making her stare at him in confusion. "This song is for you! I love you!" he yelled into the mike.

Her jaw dropped, and her cheeks heated up as he started to serenade her. Tomoyo laughed, and Chiharu elbowed Sakura in the ribs.

Syaoran watched on and laughed at first seeing Sakura so uncomfortable. But he stopped laughing when Sota leaned in close to serenade her. And his smiled dropped when he saw her cheeks heat up, and her head bow bashfully. His amber eyes narrowed. When the song was over everyone clapped politely, but one girl from Syaoran's class said snidely, "What's so great about her? She ruined Li-kun's chance at Tokyo University, and now she's going to ruin Sota Yuki-kun's chance at Osaka?"

Sakura's cheeks heated up again. "Sakura-chan isn't holding Li-kun back!" Chiharu defended.

"That's impossible. How could a girl like that hold back the great Li-sama?" another girl scoffed.

Syaoran leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Exactly. I would never let some dumb, boyish, brat hold me back."

There was that word again. Sakura shot up in her seat. "How dare you!" You are the most cold-hearted, narcissistic person I have ever met!"

Syaoran shot up too and regarded her coldly. "But you like this cold hearted, narcissistic guy don't you?" her cheeks flamed as everyone laughed. Her smirked down at her.

Her blood boiled, and she clenched her hands into fists. He continued to smirk at her, but it dropped when she suddenly smiled sweetly at him. "If you want to play it that way," reaching into her purse she pulled out the infamous ballerina picture. "Ta da! Everyone behold your great Li-sama!"

Everyone tackled the photograph. Syaoran looked at her stunned, but Sakura just raised her chin defiantly.

"How?" he started to ask.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't make copies? And you call yourself a genius," she said laughing loving the appalled look on his face.

"Oh my god! Li-kun… was a ballerina?"

"Is this really him?"

"Kawaii!"

She stopped laughing when he glared down at her and growled. She tried to back away, but not before he reached out, and grabbed her wrist; dragging her away from the still squealing crowd.

"Hey! Stop! What are you-"she started to protest, but she was cut off as he pushed her up against a wall. Her heat pounded in her chest as she looked up at him defiantly. "Well you deserved it," she defended tears starting to burn her eyes. "You humiliated me in front of everyone. You made the fact that I like you out to be some joke."

He pushed her back even more trapping her against the wall with his arms. Gulping nervously she raised her chin defiantly once more. "This is it Li Syaoran. I'm done liking you. No... I'm done loving you, "she corrected. He tried to keep his face blank. "I'm going to move on. I'm going to find another guy in college. I'm going to forget you!"

"Forget? You're going to forget me?" he asked in a low voice leaning in closer.

"Yes!" she said more forcefully staring up at him with glowing emerald eyes. Her chest heaved, and her carefully pinned up hair came loose.

"Oh will you?" he said before leaning down, and capturing her lips in his. Her eyes widened in shock as he continued to kiss her. He molded his body into hers, and ran his fingers through her hair pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut, and before she knew it she was kissing him back opening her mouth to give him more access.

Suddenly he pulled away breathing hard and smirking down at her. Heart still beating hard, she looked up at him dazed. "Try to forget me now," he said before pulling away, and walking back inside.

She slid down the wall in complete shock. "Syaoran and I…kissed…" she whispered touching her still tingling lips.

Once back inside Syaoran smiled and walked back into the party. He was still smiling when Sota rounded the corner. "Oh! Li-kun! Have you seen Kinomoto?"

"Nope," he answered continued to walk on. "I think she went home," he patted Sota on the shoulder, and guided him way. "I think it's time to move on. I don't think she's interested. At least you tried."

Sota just nodded sadly.

All the while Sakura still sat outside in stunned silence her heart still beating fast. "My first kiss…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Surprise! Happy Valentine's Day! I figured I would treat you guys with updating on the holiday. Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I could have continued it after the kiss, but I liked how it ended with THE kiss. So High school is over and now we move into the college. Just to let you all know I'm planning on this story being at least 16 chapters. Very special shout out to everyone that has reviewed so far it's greatly appreciated. I always look forward to seeing how everyone liked the chapter. Also, if anyone would like to do fan art or anything like that I would love it!

Please review! Really! I love to hear from everyone. Also feel free to e-mail me as well. I speak Spanish, French, and Korean pretty well. So if you need to message me in your native langue feel free!


	6. Sakura and the Rival!

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss or Card Captor Sakura

Chapter 6: Sakura and the Rival!

A now seventeen year old Sakura Kinomoto awoke with her hair in a mess of tangles. Stretching she trudged her way to the bathroom half asleep. She started at herself sleepily in the mirror. Same bold green eyes, same long, golden, honey blonde hair. She tried to stand a taller but slumped same height. Turning to the side she sighed as well. Same lithe frame… no curves.

Facing the mirror once more her eyes landed on her pink lips. This was the only thing that had changed with her birthday. She blushed recalling the night from a week ago.

She could still remember how he started down at her with those fiery amber eyes. "Forget? You're going to forget me?" She remembered how she had tried to be brave. She really had meant it when she said she was going to give move on. It could have been the trick of the light, but she swore she saw his eyes change as she said that. From confidence to fear? She wasn't sure.

"Oh will you?" he said before leaning down and capturing her lips.

Her cheeks heated up as she fumbled for her toothbrush. Shaking her head she tried to dispel the memory. But try as she might she kept replaying it in her head on repeat.

"Try to forget me now, "he said with that smirk of his.

She sighed in frustration, and slammed her toothbrush on the sink. How could she forget him after he goes and does something like that? It was like the guy was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde half the time.

Once shefinished brushing her teeth she went back to her room to finish getting ready for first day of college. College! She could hardly believe it.

Pulling her hair back into a pony tail her eyes flitted over to a pretty hair comb. It was made out of jade with a pink cherry bosom stone on it.

She had awakened the day of her birthday the morning after the kiss to find it on her bedside table. At first, she thought it was from Yelan, but was surprised to see slanted handwriting that said:

Saw this and thought of you.

Happy Birth Ying Fa,

Xiao Lang

She had been confused about the Ying Fa part before Yelan set her straight. "Ying Fa? That's Chinese for cherry blossom."

Grinning like an idiot she had tried to find Syaoran to thank him, and maybe talk about their kiss when she couldn't him Yelan lamented, "He's at a tennis tournament all week I'm afraid."

She nodded sadly. It was only recently that she discovered that Syaoran was not only very skilled in soccer, a black belt in karate, but also the leading young tennis player in Japan. Where he found the time to do it all she had no idea.

Running her new comb through her hair she finished securing her ponytail. Leaping up she grabbed her bag, and headed downstairs. She had almost made it to the stairs when she noticed a hoodie hanging on Syaoran's bedroom door. Her cheeks heated up again thinking of the previous day when Syaoran had returned home.

She had spent the day with Tomoyo buying books they needed for their classes. They were crossing over the bridge at King Penguin Park when a kid accidently bumped into Tomoyo. Her books flew from her hands and one almost went into the small pond if it hadn't been for Sakura. Using her athleticness she had jumped over the railing, and saved the book in the knick of time, but not before falling into the pond herself.

She had returned home soak and wet. Upon seeing her Yelan immediately went into mother hen mode. Fetching Sakura hot tea, and demanded she change out of her wet clothes. "Oh but Sakura-chan, I didn't expect you home so early. I've been washing all your winter clothes. But here wear this," she said handing Sakura red and white hoodie with a team name 'Manchester United' on the front.

Sakura took the hoodie confused. "Isn't this Syaoran-kuns?"

Yelan tried to hide her giddiness, about the fact they were on first name basis. "Yes, but he hasn't worn it in years," she said waving her off. Shrugging, Sakura put on the hoodie, and was immediately enveloped in his scent of sandalwood.

It was sometime later when the front door opened, and Syaoran walked in. "I'm home!" he called removing his shoes. Seeming to search for her his eyes landed on Sakura, and they winded. "Where did you get that?!" he said indicating the hoodie.

"Sorry. Yelan-san said I could wear it… I was drenched from falling into a pond… I could take it off?" she began to ask, but he quickly shook his head.

"It's fine. You can wear it," he said averting his eyes nervously and making his way upstairs. Sakura stared at him confused.

At dinner that night it was only Yelan, Feimei, Sakura, and Syaoran. Fujitaka was working late at the university readying his lesson plan, and Leiyun was in South Korea for business. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Yelan questioned, patting her mouth with her napkin.

"Oto-san?" Sakura questioned.

"No.. He has a key. Xiao Lang, go see who's at the door," Yelan ordered.

Sighing, Syaoran stood up and made his way to the door. From the kitchen they could hear the door open, and then a very loud scream. "XIAO LANG!" followed by a grunting sound, and a body hitting the floor.

"What in the world?" Yelan said rising also and making her way to the front entrance. Sakura heard her say, "Xiao Lang are you- MEILIN?! What are you doing here?!"

"Jie Jie?!" Feimei said excitedly standing.

"Hoe?" Sakura said confused.

Finally around the corner came the most beautiful girl Sakura had ever seen. She was on the taller side with long, shapely legs. You could tell she was athletic, but unlike Sakura she had curves. Her jet black hair hung to her waist. She had the perfect china doll face that was a beautiful porcelain white. Her most striking characteristic, however, was her crimson eyes. Sakura became very aware of her frumpy attire. She quickly pulled her hair down, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Meimei!" the girl squealed holding out her arms to Feimei. Sakura was shocked to see the usual placid Feimei run into he girls arms with the biggest smile. Once they were done hugging her crimson eyes fell on Sakura. "Oh? Who is this?"

For some reason Syaoran looked like he wanted to anywhere but there.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto. A close friend of the family," Yelan said through a forced smile.

"Ohhhh... I see," her eyes seemed to register the hoodie. The whole room seemed to burn black as a cloud of doom brewed over the visitor's head. "Why is she wearing the hoodie I got you Xiao Lang?" she said shooting him an accusing look.

"It was an accident she didn't know-"Syaoran tried to explain, but stopped as the girl shot him a death glare. Sakura had never seen Syaoran look more uncomfortable. Her heart sped up a little. This beautiful girl had got him a hoodie? What was their relationship?

Seeming to read her mind Meilin strode forward, and seemed to size up Sakura. She squirmed under her gaze, but stopped at seeing the girl's confident smirk. "I'm Meilin Li," she said extending her hand. "Syaoran's fiancée."

Sakura's mouth fell open in shock, and her heart plummeted. She didn't stick around to her them all bicker in Chinese.

Now standing on the landing Sakura stared at the hoodie. So he had a fiancée yet he still kissed her. Was their kiss just a game to him after all?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls met each other at lunch time, and gossiped about their week break. Sakura had just seen Tomoyo the day before, but she hadn't seen Chiharu at all. She was surprised to see that her friend had done away with her signature pigtails, and instead had a very grown up haircut that ended at her chin.

"You look wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thank you," Chiharu said blushing prettily.

Her hair wasn't the only new thing; however, her friend had decided to confess her feelings to her long time crush Takashi Yamazaki at graduation. They had now been dating for 1 week.

"Why are we hanging around by the science department?" Chiharu asked. Seeing Sakura's blush, Chiharu nodded, "Ah Li Kun?"

"I guess it's true you probably won't see him as often since you're in different departments, "Tomoyo added.

Suddenly, Sakura perked up at seeing Syaoran walk out of the science building. She thought he looked quite handsome in his blue button down, and tan pants. She went to wave enthusiastically at him but stopped at seeing Meilin walk out after him. Meilin looked very stylish in her dark jeans, red shirt, and black blazer. She ran up to Syaoran and snaked her arm through his. He seemed to look annoyed for a moment, but then let it happen.

"Who's that?!" Chiharu gasped.

"That's Meilin Li," Takashi said sliding up to Chiharu. He was in the science department as well. "She is known as the Peony of the science department."

"Li? But isn't that?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura nodded. Last night Yelan had pulled her aside and explained things.

"She's a distant cousin," she had hurriedly explained. "It's not what you think Sakura-chan. I'll let Xiao Lang explain things, but please don't let this change your feelings."

Now Sakura was more confused than ever. So were they engaged or weren't they?

He walked towards their group and stopped staring at Sakura. It almost seemed as if he was going to ask her a question before Meilin said:

"Syaoran! Let's go eat lunch. I packed a bento," she said holding up a 5 tier bento.

"No," was his deadpan response before walking away.

Sakura couldn't help it but she snickered. Finally, someone else to experience the cold shoulder.

Meilin's cat like crimson eyes narrowed on Sakura. Sakura stared back unafraid. She wasn't going to let this girl bully her.

A fake smile came over Meilin's face. "Syaoran told me why you were living with him. I've also heard form people you've have a crush on him for 4 years. I must say I admire your tenacity even going as far as to live with him," Sakura's mouth dropped open in indignation. "It's a pity he's already taken. But I hope we can be friends," she added smiling before running after him.

Her friends came up, and patted her on the back. "Why is Li-kun even bothering with her? I thought he didn't like dumb girls," Chiharu said glaring at Meilin's retreating back.

"Actually! She's not dumb," Takashi said speaking up. "She got the second highest entrance score, and turned down a scholarship to Oxford."

"So she's beautiful and smart," Chiharu whistled. "Looks like you got a rival Sakura."

"Why would someone give up Oxford for this school?" Tomoyo questioned looking at Sakura for an answer, but her friend just continued to stare at Syaoran's retreating back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night everyone was present to celebrate Sakura and Syaoran's first day at the university. Fujitaka had volunteered to cook, and had made a spread of beautiful traditional Japanese cuisine.

Sakura smiled proudly at her father as he told everyone to dig in. He smiled at Sakura and said, "I have a surprise for you later," he said winking.

"Hoe?" Sakura questioned.

Leiyun stood up, and held his drink in a toast. "To Sakura and Syaoran- Congrats on your first day!"

"Here Here," everyone agreed clinking their glasses.

Yelan was getting ready to make a toast as well when the doorbell rang. "Oh? Who could that be?"

Fujitaka's eyes twinkled as he said, "Why don't you go see Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hopped up and ran to the front door. "Hai!" she called running to the door and opening it.

There at the door stood a tall young man with light blonde hair, and warm golden eyes. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hello, Sakura-san," he greeted warmly.

"Julian?! Is that you?" Sakura gasped.

The boy smiled and nodded. Sakura had been friends with Julian since they were little. His mother was American, and his father was Japanese. He had left to go study in America 6 years ago.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked grinning.

Nodding slowly she stepped aside and showed him in. Fujitaka stood and warmly greeted him a hug. "Everyone! Allow me introduce Julian Sakamoto."

Julian politely bowed. "Nice to meet everyone."

"Yelan-san, Leiyun-san, please forgive my rudeness for inviting a guest without asking," Fujitaka began bowing to the couple. "But I wanted to keep it as a surprise for Sakura."

"Oh! Not at all," Yelan said waving him off. She eyed Julian warily sizing him up. He was quite good looking, tall, and seemed well educated. This could pose a problem. She thought eyes flitting back and forth between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Forgive my rudeness," Julian said producing a bottle of wine, and handing it Yelan. "You have a beautiful home," he complimented smiling.

Yelan couldn't help it. She melted under his gaze. After Yelan had recovered, and everyone sat back down, Fujitaka explained that Julian's family and his were close friends. He and Sakura had grown up together. For the past 6 years he had been studying in the states, but now he would be finishing his last year of college at Tokyo University being Fujitaka's Teacher Assistant.

"So you want to be an archeologist as well?" Leiyun asked.

"Yes," Julian answered politely. "I can only hope to be as great as Fujitaka-san someday."

"You flatter me," Fujitaka laughed.

The family laughed and talked with their new guest, and introductions were made. Sakura kept glancing over at Syaoran to see his reaction, but he was calmly eating his food not bothering to look up.

"So how did you come to live here?" Julian asked pleasantly.

Fujitaka explained about the earthquake, but Yelan piped up. "Yes very unfortunate, but meant to be it would seem," she said eyes gleaming mischievously. "For little did we know that Sakura-chan wrote a love letter to Xiao Lang!" Sakura choked on her food. "It would seem a higher purpose pulled them together."

"You wrote him a love letter?" Julian laughed throwing an arm over Sakura's shoulder. "Oh Sakura-san you never change."

Yelan didn't miss Xiao Lang's eyes narrow.

"Yes it would seem marriage is meant to happen," Yelan said clapping happily. Both Sakura and Syaoran choked this time.

"Marriage huh?" Julian questioned. "Well I'm sorry to say, but Sakura and I have a very special relationship," he said looking at Syaoran straight in the eyes. "We always said we would end up marrying one another."

Yelan gasped, and Fujitaka laughed. Blushing furiously Sakura ducked out of his arm. "We were five!" she protested.

"Besides!" Feimei said looking at her brother proudly "My brother doesn't want to marry her anyway. Right gege?" she said using the Chinese name for brother.

"I can't promise that," he said coolly patting his napkin on his mouth. "People change their minds. You might just tolerate someone one minute, but tomorrow you might," he said looking Julian straight in the eyes as well. "Love them."

"So you do love Sakura?!" Yelan gasped happily. Sakura's mouth fell open.

"I'm not sure about that," he said standing up. He bowed to his family and then turned to Julian. "Enjoy your stay," he said before leaving.

Sakura was aware that conversation was going on around her, but all she could hear was his words on repeat. What did his words mean? Did that mean that he did love her? What about Meilin? Why was life so confusing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Sakura lay on her bed, and thought about the day's events. "Ne, Kero-chan," she said addressing her favorite stuffed animal. "Julian is back. Do you remember him?" she asked. "It's good to have a familiar face back. Ohhhhh why did he have to bring up that we promised to marry each other," she said clutching him to her chest. "But!" she said sitting up. "Syaoran is the one that is engaged so why is he going around and saying it's possible to love someone. Kero! Why is he so confusing?!" she said beseeching to the yellow animal. He stared back at her with black beady eyes almost seeming to try to understand her.

"Talking to stuffed animals now?" a voice came from the door. Sakura blushed heatedly seeing Syaoran lean up against her door with wet hair fresh from the shower. She tried not to get over powered from his fresh, clean scent. He smirked seeing her blush. "The shower is yours," he said before making his way to leave.

"Wait! Syaoran-kun!" she said quickly before he left.

"What?" he asked leaning back up against the door frame.

"Ano…" she began nervously standing. "What's your real relationship with you and Meilin?"

"Meilin? Why bring her up all of a sudden. Are you jealous?" he asked teasing her.

"What?! No-"

"I thought you were going to forget about me. Ah… But we did kiss," he said walking towards her grinning. Her cheeks flushed at him bringing up their kiss for the first time. Before she knew it he was only a step away from her. Gulping she looked anywhere but his face. "So now you can't forget about me right?" he asked leaning in closer.

Her heart sped into over drive, and she couldn't help but to stare at his lips. Was this going to be their second kiss? Suddenly he laughed at seeing her expression, and pulled away. She huffed in frustration watching him walk out of the room. He seemed to stop for a moment, and it looked like he wanted to ask her something but then he changed his mind at the last minute. Watching him leave she thought sadly to herself well that confirmed it. He really doesn't care that we kissed. It was a game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next couple of days Sakura despaired over not being able to see Syaoran as much. Between her studies and his she felt like she had little to no time to see him.

"Why don't you join a club? Get your mind off of things?" Tomoyo offered at lunch. "You loved cheerleading in middle school. Or gymnastics?"

"We're always looking for another person," Chiharu piped up. She had just joined the cheerleading club last week.

Sakura nodded considering. Joining a club didn't sound like a bad idea, but which club should she join? They were lucky in the fact that their school offered multiple clubs. She did love cheerleading, but she had never been good at baton twirling. Gymnastics was also very fun, but it was very hard on her health. She sighed sadly, but then perked at seeing Syaoran walk into the cafeteria.

He looked quite handsome in a simple, light black sweater and dark jeans. He had just entered into the food line when he was accosted by a boy Sakura had never seen before. He looked to be a couple years older than them, and had very flamboyant style. He wore his bleached blonde hair spiked, and his ears were adorned with a multitude of earrings. Punk seemed to be his style choice, and he paired off his look by wearing dark sunglasses while indoors.

He grinned at Syaoran and seemed to be begging him about something. Syaoran visibly sighed, and tried to step around him. However, the boy was quicker and got in his way again talking with Syaoran animatedly.

"Who's that?" Sakura found herself asking in wonder.

"That's Mikai Mizuki or Kai for short," Takashi said setting his tray down beside Chiharu.

"How do you know everybody?" Chiharu asked in awe.

"Oh my dear. I know all and see all," he said laughing. "Did you guys know that being psychic is actually a genetic mutation? It was first presented in monkeys. They found out only certain monkey's were able to tell when banana's would ripe before they were-"he was cut off with Chiharu hitting him with her spoon.

"Stop telling lies," she chided.

"Anyway," Takashi continued. "Kai is the president of the tennis club."

"Tennis club? Sakura-chan you don't think Li-kun?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura nodded. It would make sense that Syaoran would be approached to join the tennis club. He had already been approached by the karate and soccer clubs to no avail. Finally it seemed like Syaoran gave in and nodded. The boy whopped loudly, and boldly hugged Syaoran. The latter protested and tried to throw the spiky hair boy off.

"Sakura-chan, how about you join the tennis club with Li-kun?" Tomoyo said excitedly. Thinking about Sakura in cute little tennis outfits and holding a racquet.

"Probably not a bad idea," Chiharu agreed. "And you would be away from that awful girl Meilin."

Sakura nodded happily. That settled it. She would join the tennis club. She was athletic so how hard could it be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran sat and waited for Tennis club to begin. He really didn't know how Kai-kun talked him into it. He had secretly hoped to just relax his freshman year, and maybe join a club next year. However, Kai had made him an offer he couldn't resist.

Finally Kai made his entrance. He wore black and red tennis outfit, and his racquet was black with flames on it. Syaoran shook his head slowly.

"Welcome! Welcome to the first meeting of Hitsubashi's Tennis Club. I'm your club president Kai Mizuki," he said smiling to the group. Turning, he looked behind him towards the door and said, "Are you going to come in?"

Syaoran wondered who he was talking to when there through the door walked Sakura. She smiled and waved to everyone, and was dressed in a pink and white tennis outfit. He had to grin and shake his head. He should have expected this. Her eyes locked onto his, and she waved enthusiastically.

A throat cleared behind him, and before he knew it Meilin snaked her arm through his. He sighed of course she would follow him to Tennis club. Meilin had joined every sport he had ever been in since Elementary school. Sparks seemed to fly between the two girls as Sakura took her seat.

Kai coughed loudly. "So anyway! This year should be very exciting. As you can see we have a couple of new faces. Please stand Syaoran-kun," Syaoran stood and bowed to the group. All the girls visibly swooned. He did look quite dashing in his green tennis outfit that complimented his toned physique. "Syaoran-kun is the leading young tennis player in all of Japan. Just recently he won first place in the Japan regional championship." Everyone clapped enthusiastically. Kai had known Syaoran for years through tennis so they were on first name basis begrudgingly from Syaoran.

"I look forward to playing with you all," he said bowing again, and taking his seat.

Kai seemed to visibly fidget, and he had to clear his throat twice before saying, "Also we have M-Meilin Li," Meilin stood gracefully and bowed to the group. Her beautiful jet black hair was tied back into a simple pony tail, and her red tennis outfit complimented her milky white skin.

Sakura tried not to make a face at her. So she followed Syaoran to tennis club too? Could she not escape this girl? She then had to remind herself that she too had followed Syaoran to tennis club. Well… she tried to tell herself at least she probably hadn't played either.

"Meilin Li is an extremely accomplished tennis player from China. She is in the running to compete for China in the Olympics. And she has also won multiple rewards. Everyone please welcome her," everyone clapped loudly as Meilin bowed prettily.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Olympics?! Hoeeeeeeeeee…

"And finally we have… I'm sorry what was your name again?" Kai asked staring at Sakura.

"Oh! Sakura Kinomoto," she said standing abruptly, and tipping over her hair. She laughed nervously to the group, and went to pick her chair back up.

"Ah! Yes! Kinomoto-san. And have you played tennis before?" Sakura gulped tensing and timidly shook her head. She saw Meilin smirk, and shake her head. "Ah well that's okay! We welcome everybody!" Kai said good naturedly.

After all the introductions were made; everyone made their way onto the tennis courts to practice. Kai announced that for today they would just do an assessment of everyone's ability by facing him one on one.

Sakura smiled and swung her new racquet around. She had called Yelan after lunch, and told her the idea of her joining tennis club. Yelan had responded eagerly, and had gone out and bought Sakura all the tennis necessities that day.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you," came a teasing voice from behind her. Looking around she saw Syaoran smirking down at her.

"Why? It's always fun to learn something new, and Mizuki-kun seems nice," Sakura added watching Kai walk towards his gym bag.

"He seems nice now, but just wait," Syaoran said crossing his arms. "I've played him before. He's known as the deadly magician. He takes people out with brute force, and cunning techniques."

Sakura stared at Mizuki-kun in wonder. When his hand touched his racquet his whole demeanor seemed to change. With a flourish he held out his racquet, and singled out another freshman girl. "You! On the court!" The girl visibly tensed and marched forward.

What followed next was just awful to watch. Kai took out every opponent that faced him. He seemed to be able to read people, and knew exactly how to take them out. Whether it was using brute force or knowing exactly what their weak spot was.

Some of the girls couldn't help but to swoon though. "I've heard he's excellent at archery too."

He looked around and his eyes landed on Meilin. He seemed to gulp before saying, "Okay Li-san your turn."

Meilin tossed her hair before walking onto the court. She looked confident and beautiful as she took her mark. Everyone watched in a hush. No one had been able to score on Mizuki-kun yet.

Kai seemed nervous as he threw up the ball to serve. Everyone waited for his power house serve, but instead came a gentle serve right to Meilin. She hit the ball with ease, and she easily scored a point against him. She huffed and glared at him. "Don't go easy on me Mizuki!"

"I'm sorry," he said before bouncing another ball, and this time serving it with all his might. Everyone was shocked when Meilin shot out and was able to hit the ball and score. The crowed whopped and hollered as she made her way back to the crowd smiling proudly.

Sakura swore she saw Mizuki-kun blushing. But he glared at seeing her give Syaoran a big hug. Syaoran sighed and tried to push her off. Pointing his racquet at Syaoran he said in a deadly tone, "Your turn."

Syaoran strode forward almost bored, and took his stance. The wind whipped back his chestnut bangs, and his amber eyes stared at Kai waiting. The deadly magician whipped off his sunglasses, and gripped his racquet forcefully. "I've been waiting for this for a long time Syaoran."

Syaoran just smirked back at him and awaited his serve. Kai yelled loudly and served the ball. Everyone expected him to use the power serve, but were surprised when instead he went with tact. The ball curved left. However, the spiky hair boy was in shock when Syaoran served the ball back easily.

He seethed seeing him return back to all his admires. Sakura shook seeing a deadly cloud start to loom over Kai Mizuki's head. His knuckles turned white as they gripped his racquet. Looking around she suddenly realized she would be the last to go against him.

"Hoeeeee," she said trying to hide behind a taller junior.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Kai yelled.

Sakura quivered, and tried to disappear. Meilin, however, wouldn't let her hide and pushed her forward. "Have fun!" she called.

Knees wobbling she made her way onto the court. She gulped and clutched her racquet. She tried to calm her nerves, but Kai looked too much like a hell bent ghost. Taking the same stance she saw everyone else taking she held her racquet.

Syaoran looked back and forth between the two. It hardly seemed like a fair match, and it was obvious Sakura was scared. "Maybe I should have lost," he heard himself saying.

Meilin looked at him in shock. "Lose? Why?"

"Well look at him," he said pointing to the tennis demon. "He looks like he's going to murder her."

"So?" Meilin said shrugging. "Teach her to get in our way."

"I don't want to see her get hurt," he said almost to himself, but Meilin had caught it. She stared at him for a moment longer in silence before moving her eyes back to the match.

Kai yelled and served the ball with so much force that if the match were an anime the ball would have flames behind it. "HOEEEEEEE," Sakura screamed, and held her racquet up in front of her in a panic. The ball hit her racquet, and consequently knocked into her head. She saw stars for a moment before hitting the pavement.

Everyone rushed up to her in fear, and asked if she was okay. Seeing that she was okay Syaoran couldn't help to laugh. "C'mon Sakura. I'll take you to the nurse," he said helping her up.

"Okay Kero-chan," she said in a dazed voice.

Meilin watched them walk away with a sinking feeling in her chest. He had called the girl Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Sakura showed up for practice as scheduled with a new determination. There was no way she was going to be a quitter. Her father taught her to not quit anything in whole life.

When Kai Mizuki saw her approaching with a racquet he laughed. "Might as well put that away," he said indicating her racquet. "Today you're just doing muscle training."

Kai presided over the group in a rigorous muscle training session. They had to do 200 squats, 100 sit ups, 50 lunges, and plank for 10 minutes. She was determined to show them all that she was indeed athletic. However, as practice went on she never noticed Syaoran or Meilin anywhere.

That was until a ball soared out of nowhere, and hit her in her already sore nose. "Oh sorry about that Sakura-chan!" Meilin said apologizing running over. "It is okay if I call you Sakura-chan right? Hard at work I see."

Sakura rubbed her nose, and peered up at Meilin. She then looked over the girls' shoulder and noticed she had come from the courts. "Why are you allowed on the courts?!" she asked in indignation.

"Oh didn't you know? If you had scored yesterday you automatically qualified to be on the court. Too bad you couldn't score," she said with a sickingly sweet smile.

Sakura stood and dusted off the back of skirt. Peering excitedly over Meilin's shoulder she searched eagerly for Syaoran. As if reading her mind Meilin smirked and said, "Looking for Syaoran-kun?" Sakura nodded and continued to look. "Oh but do you not know? That was his terms for signing with the club. He doesn't have to come to practice, and he can choose which games to play." Sakura's heart plummeted. So she wouldn't get to spend time with him. "I would think that by living with him you would know him better than that. I guess you're not as close as I thought after all," she said smiling before waltzing back to the court.

Sakura' shoulder slumped. Maybe she was right. Perhaps she and Syaoran had grown apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even being as athletic as she was even her muscles were screaming at her by the time she left practice late that afternoon.

"Who's he?" she heard a girl giggle from beside her.

"He's so good looking. Is he American?" another one asked.

"I wonder who he's waiting for."

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called. Sakura looked up to see Julian waiting at the gate for her. He smiled and waved his hand. Forgetting her sore muscles she raised her arm to wave back quickly, but brought it down a second later in pain. He frowned and ran up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes. Sorry I just have sore muscles. Why are you here?" She asked happily smiling up at her friend. He had grown so tall since she last saw him.

"Your father wants to speak with you. I volunteered to escort you to him," he said smiling taking her bags for her. She tried to protest, but he ignored her. "You look like you could use some ice cream. Want to get some on our way? My treat."

She smiled gratefully at him, and followed him out of the gate.

Syaoran emerged from behind the wall he was hiding behind; no not hiding behind he was just resting there for a moment. He frowned watching their retreating backs. His frowned deepened watching Sakura smile so happily. Had she ever smiled at him like that? So carefree?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She loved visiting Tokyo University most especially in the spring. She had fond memories of when her father would have to work late at the university, and she would help either put books away or categorize materials. When the work was done they would head home together under the shadows of the Cherry Blossom trees. He would tell her loving stories about her mother, and she would rest her head on his arm.

Walking with Julian she couldn't help but to have those same feeling stir. Looking at his profile she was reminded just how much he reminded her of her father. That was partly the reason why she had liked him when they were younger. He was gentle and good at everything just like her dad. Also being around him was easy. It was like they were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Whereas with Syaoran she felt like she was constantly trying to get their puzzle pieces to match. It seemed they would fit one moment, but then the next she would double guess herself.

Seeing the cherry blossoms float down Sakura reached her hand out and let them fall upon her hand. Julian watched her with warm eyes. "So when did you start to like Li-kun?" he found himself asking.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked tilting her head. Seeing his serious expression she thought about it for a moment. "It was my freshman year of high school. I bumped into him by accident. I guess you can say it was love at first sight," she said blushing.

He nodded slowly. "So a year after I left," he concluded.

Sakura nodded remembering. She had been so crushed when Julian left. He was so much older and cooler than her that she thought she didn't have a chance. But her feelings for Syaoran were a lot different from her feelings for Julian. Syaoran made her feel all sorts of emotions like anger, resentment, jealousy, happiness, nervousness, and love.

"Do you think you could ever love anyone else?" she heard him ask from a far off place. She looked at him questionably. "Maybe if I become a world renowned archeologist… could you love me then?" he asked.

Her heart sped up. Was this a confession? She decided he was just teasing her. Laughing she pushed him playfully. "Stop being so serious," she chided. "I'll race you in!" she said gleefully taking off towards the building her father worked in.

Julian watched her run off with a sad smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her father had got them take out, and Sakura ate it gratefully as he continued sat down in front of her. He watched his daughter and frowned at the red mark on her face.

"So why are you playing tennis?" he asked carefully. "I would think you would have joined the cheerleading or gymnastics' club. Is it because of Syaoran?"

Sakura laughed and popped another fried shrimp into her mouth. "Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason," he said shifting in his seat. "I've heard Meilin is also in this club?"

Sakura nodded sadly. Fujitaka was a quiet man, but he was also very shrewd. He could tell things were not progressing between his daughter and Leiyun's son. He too had hoped for them to have feelings for each other, but now with Meilin in the picture it didn't seem like it was going to happen. Also he wasn't particularly fond of the way Syaoran acted towards her sometimes. He tried to stay good natured about it, but sometimes it did bother him. Leiyun had apologized countless times, and Yelan tried to explain that Syaoran just didn't know how to express his feelings.

"So Sakura-san I've been thinking," he began. "We've lived with the Li's for quite awhile now. And I think we've lived off of their generosity for far too long." Sakura's heart sped up. "And I think now especially with Meilin in the picture that it would be best for us to move out." Sakura dropped her chopstick. "I know Yelan-san and Leiyun-san adore you, but I think it would do you good to distance yourself from Syaoran. So let's go back to living with just the two of us. What do you say?"

Sakura stared at her father in silence. She could see that he only wanted the best for her, and that he was just looking out for her feelings. Putting on a bright cheerful smile she said, "Sounds great Oto-san!"

Fighting back tears she made the long walk to the subway station. Her father's voiced echoed in her head. "Please consider my feelings as well. I hate to see you get hurt Sakura. I found us a nice place to live, and it's close to school for you."

Coming to a complete stop she let her bag fall off her shoulder. If they moved out now she would no longer have any connection to Syaoran. They would go back to being classmates, and she would have to go back to admiring him from afar.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind her.

Sakura turned and gasped. "Syaoran-kun?! What are you doing here?"

He avoided her eyes and kept walking not answering her question. She quickly picked up her bag and scurried after him. It did seem odd that he would be in this part of Tokyo.

"How about you? Kind of late for little girls to be out," he said teasing pulling on her braid.

She made a face at him but answered, "I was visiting my father at the university."

Again he avoided her eyes, and adjusted his bag. "Was that guy there?" he asked after awhile.

"Julian? He walked me there, but didn't stay for dinner. His grandparent's still live in the neighborhood so he helps out at their shrine in the evenings." She said fondly.

He cleared his throat. "You seem rather fond of him."

"Well we grew up together," she said shrugging.

"Did you ever like him?" he found himself asking before he could stop it. Why did he care?

The blush that hinted her cheeks said all however. Before she could answer him he quickly cut her off. "Never mind," he said gruffly.

She blinked him questionably. What was with his change in mood? Letting it brush off she told him her big news. "Oto-san wants us to move out," she began. "He said he's found us a place to live."

Syaoran came to a halt and turned towards her. "What?"

"Can you believe it's been so long since we've moved in?" she said laughing. "He feels like we've imposed long enough."

His heart seemed to sink a little. Tightening his hold on his bag he said, "So you're moving out?"

Her light demeanor faded. Looking up at him with her large emerald eyes she asked him seriously. "Will you miss us?" Will you miss me? She asked in her head.

Staring down at her he got lost in her eyes for a moment. The traffic lights in the background made her golden hair light up making it look like a halo around her face. Would he miss her? He didn't know quite how to word what he was thinking so instead he said, "Well I guess everything will return to normal now." Scared he would say more he quickly walked away.

Again, she found herself staring at his retreating back. He really wouldn't miss her? After all they had been through? Maybe her father was right putting some distance between them might be a good thing. "I wish I knew how you felt Syaoran-kun," she whispered into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay of this chapter. This was the first chapter that I didn't have written out before hand. Also with this one I tried to add in a lot more CCS into the story. So Yes Meilin is the rival. Before I get lots of flames let me explain. I adore Meilin. She is one of my favorite characters so it was really hard for me to write her in such a way. I went back and watched the episode where Meilin first makes her appearance and it sealed the deal for me. I knew she had to be the "rival". However, don't worry; I have great plans for our dear Meilin. Also, Julian emerges and yes he is our "Kin-chan". I tried to make him both like Yukito and Kin-chan. So let me know what ya'll think! I love to hear from everyone how they like the story so far.

ALSO! Please note that the character Kai Mizuki is not mine. I've borrowed him from a story called: The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura and Friends by Wish-chan. (He's known as Kai Tanaka in hers). If any of you have read the story you will see why I've borrowed him in the future. I'll explain more when that time comes, but for right now just know that he is not mine.

Please review!


	7. Sakura, and the Tennis Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss or Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 7: Sakura, and the Tennis Match

Sakura stared at her empty room in sadness. All her bags were packed and waiting for her in her father's car. Yelan had insisted that Sakura take all the clothes that she had bought for her, and all of the stuffed animals. However, she did leave Suppi-chan to Feimei.

"What do I want with this?" the younger girl had asked taking the angry looking purple creature.

"All girls need a friend to talk to," Sakura said smiling down at her. Even though Feimei still acted as icy as ever Sakura had really started to think of her as the little sister she never had.

Hugging Kero to her chest she made her down the stairs, and out to where her father was waiting with the parked car. Yelan gave her one last tearful hug, and then rushed inside. Leiyun patted Fujitaka on the back, and wished him the best of luck.

Syaoran leaned against the door, and stared down at the girl who had invaded his life not too long ago. It seemed like just yesterday he had opened his locker to discover her love confession. He honestly had no idea who she was until his classmates told him about her. He was not surprised to hear she was ranked in the lower part of the grade; considering that there were lots of errors in her confession.

Sure he had been confessed to before many times, and just like with her he had rejected them point blank. He hadn't expected to ever see or hear from her again after that. Just like the rest they would be deleted from his internal database so to say. But he would never forget the next day when she had looked up at him with those fiery emerald eyes, his favorite color, and told him about how much of a jerk he was. He had to admit it had caught him off guard.

Then of course when he heard from his father that a family friend was moving in he was a little annoyed at first. He liked his privacy, and liked how everyday was pretty much the same. He knew the routine, and he knew what to expect. But when this girl moved in it had turned his whole life upside down. Now each day was different, and he never knew what to expect. It was fun… It was weird to think that his life would go back to the way it used to be.

When he had finally got home last night; he found Fujitaka was already back and speaking with his parents about the move. He decided to avoid the living area, and just head up to his bedroom instead. There he found Feimei excitedly waiting for him bursting with the good news.

"Did you hear?! Sakura is moving out!" she said jumping up and down.

"Oh… really?" was all he said as he sat down his bag, and lay tiredly upon his bed.

Feimei frowned staring at him. She had thought he would be happy to be rid of the girl.

He felt like he should say something to her, but he found that no words could come out. She stared at him one last time as if waiting for him to say something. Fujitaka looked at him for a moment too, but then seemed to give up and get in the car. He thought about saying something mean and snide like how would used to, but he found he just couldn't make himself. So instead he stared at her, and watched her get into the car and drive off.

Walking back up the stairs towards his room he came to a stop in front of her door. He walked inside and was taken aback by how empty it was. It was like all the light had been sucked out. Shaking his head he went to leave, but not before noticing a small thing lying on the bed.

Frowning he walked up to her bed, and reached out for the small object. His hand closed around the Starkey necklace as he slumped onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?!" her friends screeched loudly the next day. All heads turned in their direction to see 3 girls seated underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"When did you kiss?!" Chiharu said shocked.

Sakura had decided it was time to reveal to her friends that she and Syaoran kissed. "It was after the graduation party."

Tomoyo sat in stunned silence, but then picked up her recorder sadly. "I wasn't even there to tape it," she lamented.

"What about Meilin?" Chiharu asked. Syaoran was really starting to give her a headache.

Sakura shrugged. "I really don't know what's going on between them," she said truthfully. "But she is partly the reason why we decided to move out. Oto-san doesn't think it's appropriate for us to live there if he has a fiancée."

"There is something strange about that whole situation," Tomoyo said shrewdly. "But Sakura-chan what are you going to do now?"

"I've decided that I'm going to try and forget him. For real this time," she added after seeing the dubious look of her friends. "There is nothing connecting us anymore," she explained.

"I wouldn't say that," Tomoyo said patting her shoulder. "I think he really cares for you. He just has trouble expressing his feelings."

"Well I say good riddance," Chiharu said much to Tomoyo's annoyance. "He's never showed the slightest interest, and then he kissed you but made it out to be a joke. I think instead of shipping you and Syaoran we should all be shipping you and Julian. I'm team Julian!"

Sakura blinked at her friend's as the bickered back and forth. She didn't really understand shipping, but she had to admit to herself. Julian was very sweet, and he seemed to genuinely care about her. However, it didn't seem like he was interested.

Little did they know over across the way Meilin sat with Syaoran and laughed with glee. "Hear that! She's finally giving up. Who's this Julian guy?"

Syaoran sat in silence and stared across the way at Sakura. She laughed as Tomoyo and Chiharu bickered. She was the only person he had ever known who would throw their head back and laugh like she did. Blinking he stood up, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura entered the apartment that her father had found that night, and turned on the lights. She sighed as she looked around. The white board that they used to communicate said that Fujitaka was away on a seminar.

It was quite a small apartment, and her father tried to tell her it was only temporary. She really disliked being by herself, and tried not to think that at this very moment she would probably be giggling with Yelan about something. Syaoran would probably be sitting on the couch reading, and Feimei would be glaring at her while she helped chopped the vegetables.

A knock came at the door and Sakura's heat beat sped up. Perhaps it was a robber? Or a monster come to eat her flesh. Hoe! Did ghosts learn how to knock?

She was just searching around desperately for a weapon when a voice called, "Sakura I'm not a robber, monster, or ghost. Let me in!"

Heart quieting she opened the door to see Julian standing there with a big smile. "I've heard that you could use some cheering up."

Sakura smiled gratefully and let him in. They sat down at the kitchen table, and Sakura ate her rice omelet with relish.

"I remembered how much you like rice omelets," Julian said smiling.

"They are my favorite!" she said cheerfully digging in. She wore a bright smile, and beamed at him through bites.

He watched her sadly. Finally he couldn't stand it and reached for her hand. She stopped smiling and sat in shock as he held her hand. Looking at her earnestly he said, "Sakura you don't have to pretend to be happy in front of me. I know you're hurting. Tell me how you really feel. Don't hide from me."

She gulped and tried to hold back the tears. She really was not a crier. She tended to hold things in so as not to bother other people. But seeing his earnest look she couldn't help it she broke down. After awhile she quieted and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I usually am not like this."

"I know," was all he said. "Sakura, if you ever need someone to listen to you I'm here for you okay? I'll always be here," he added.

Back at the Li household Yelan was on strike. She refused to come out of her bedroom. Feimei tried to plead with her mother, but it was no use. Every time she would yell, "This is all Xiao Lang's fault!"

Leiyun sighed and rubbed his temples. What was his house coming to? This really couldn't be great for his health.

Feimei marched to her brother's room, and opened the door without asking. She found him like she had been finding him lying on this bed. He said he wasn't brooding, but she knew better. "Gege, come help me rollerblade."

"What?" Syaoran asked distractedly.

"Come teach me to rollerblade. Sakura had started, but she never finished," Feimei said a little sad.

Syaoran smirked and looked over at his sister. "So you do miss her."

"What? No! Why would I miss someone that stomps around in the mornings, and is always constantly talking," Feimei huffed leaving.

He couldn't help but to wonder what Sakura was up to now. Had she had dinner already? He imagined she was probably washing dishes, and dancing around in that ridiculous teddy bear apron of hers right about now. She would also be talking nonstop about the day's events to his mother, and the two would laugh together.

He would then say something just to annoy her so that she would give him that look, and probably result in her chasing him around the living area.

He sighed in frustration and looked over at his phone. Should he text her? He picked up his phone and began typing: Hello? How are you? Hope you're well. Mother says hi. No… no… he thought deleting the message. Feimei says to stop slacking and to teach her to rollerblade. No… he thought again deleting that message. You better not be hanging around that guy he typed again before deleting it quickly. Finally he typed out: I miss you. His finger lingered over the send button, but he never sent it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had graduated to the tennis court finally, but unfortunately right now she was only a ball collector. Her friend's had asked her why she even bothered to continue with tennis, but she told them cheerfully: "I won't give up just because of Syaoran-kun!"

She glared at the spiky headed devil as he walked around like a cat stalking all his prey a.k.a the freshman on the team. Looking at the green tennis ball in her hand she almost had a half a mind to chuck it at his head. She was considering this when she heard a voice say, "Still throwing things at people's heads huh?"

She spun around and was shocked to see Syaoran. She was even more shocked to see him dressed for tennis. "What are you doing here?! I thought you didn't come to practice."

"Why am I not allowed?" he asked grinning making his way onto the court.

Sakura watched him go dazed. Meilin had said that part of his agreement to be on the team that he didn't have to come to practice. So what was he doing here? He looked quite handsome in his white, welling fitting tennis attire. She shook her head quickly. No. Not good. She was supposed to be getting over him.

"Meilin do you think-," Kai was trying to ask her when she sprinted off screaming Syaoran's name. His eyebrow twitched at seeing her give him a big hug.

He had fallen for Meilin pretty much as soon as he saw her. She had quite the fiery spirit, was smart, good at tennis, and it helped that she was gorgeous. He really didn't understand himself. Around girls he was usually so suave and debonair, but around her he turned into a tongue tied school boy.

Syaoran didn't understand how lucky he was. Not only was Syaoran rich but he was smart, athletic, and had someone like Meilin that loved him unconditionally. It really pissed him off that Syaoran didn't have to work hard for anything. It all came to him naturally whereas he, Kai, had to work hard for everything most especially after his father's company went bankrupt.

Glaring he reached for his flaming racquet, and pointed it at his nemesis. "I challenge you again Li Syaoran."

" Aren't you tired of losing Mizuki? I just don't want you to embarrass yourself again," Syaoran said bored as ever.

"Fine. If you feel so confident to put it that way let's make this interesting," Kai said smirking and using his ability to find his opponent's weak spot. "Let's do a doubles match. I'll be paired with Meilin-san and you can be with," he pretended to think about it for a moment. "Kinomoto."

"EH?!" Sakura said surprised.

"This hardly seems fair," Syaoran said crossing his arms.

"Oh? What is this? The great Li Syaoran-sama is afraid? What's not fair about it? Both are girls and both are freshmen. Seems fair to me," Kai said wickedly.

Meilin smirked and twirled her racquet. "Don't be a spoil sport Syaoran-kun," she called. She smirked over at Sakura. She was looking forward to taking her out.

Sakura shook her head pleadingly at him, but Syaoran ignored her pulling her over beside him. "We accept."

"Just don't get in my way," he growled to her taking his stance.

She glared at his back, and gripped her racquet. She'd show him… she was tired of hearing him say that.

The match commenced with Kai serving a ball directly at Sakura. She screamed and ducked. First point 15-0.

She didn't know why Kai intimidated her so much but he did. She was positively afraid of him when he got a hold of a racquet.

Meilin served the ball aiming for Sakura as well, but this time Syaoran was there to hit back. The game continued like this Sakura avoiding balls, and Syaoran running all over the court. They both seemed to be purposefully hitting them towards Sakura.

One ball came and hit her right in the leg making her gasp. Syaoran saw red for a moment while he glared at Kai's general direction. Kai laughed almost manically, and Meilin smirked at her.

When Kai went to serve the last time Sakura was ready and went to hit the ball back. She was going to show Syaoran what was she was made of. What she didn't count on, however, was Syaoran running over too. She swung her racquet as hard as she could with eyes closed. She heard an "umph" sound, and a body hitting the ground. Peeking through her closed eyes she gasped. "Syaoran-kun! I'm so sorry!" she said bending down.

She had hit him directly in the stomach. He crouched holding his stomach and coughing. Kai laughed with glee, and Meilin tossed her hair. "I said don't get in my way!" he yelled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to-"she said fretfully.

She expected him to continue to reproach her, but was instead surprised when he said, "I know you didn't mean it can you help me up?"

Stunned she helped him into a standing position. They met Meilin and Kai at the net. "Don't feel too bad Syaoran-kun," Kai said smiling. "Everyone has to lose eventually-"

"Rematch," Syaoran said simply making everyone look at him in surprise. "Same partners," he added making Sakura stare at him in shock. "In one weeks time I challenge you to a rematch."

Kai grinned at the opportunity to beat him again, and play with Meilin on his side. "Deal," he said holding out his hand.

Syaoran shook it and the two parted ways. Meilin glared at Sakura as she walked away. "But Syaoran-kun why did you say same partners?! I'm only going to get in your way again."

"We practice," he said coming to a halt making Sakura run into him. Turning he said, "Everyday we are going to practice. You will be a tennis player by the time we are through."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo shook her head as she listened to Sakura explain that her and Syaoran would be practicing every day after school. To her it seemed like a good excuse for them to see each other.

"But what about forgetting him?" Chiharu asked. "Won't it be hard after seeing him every day?"

Sakura nodded sadly. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget him."

"You never forget your first love," Tomoyo added. "Well maybe spending time with each other again will be good."

"But they've spent time together before. How will this time be different?" Chiharu said frankly.

"She's right," Sakura spoke up. "But I have to try my best no matter what. Whatever my situation with him is I just have to remember that everything will be okay in the end. I have to believe that."

After school Sakura dashed to tennis courts. She was still putting on one shoe when she ran straight into Syaoran. He sighed and said, "Always late." She smiled at him apologetically. "Let's get to work-"he started to say before Kai marched up.

"What are you doing Kinomoto? Collect the balls."

"We need to practice-"Syaoran tried to say again but Kai cut him off.

"You're forgetting Syaoran that Kinomoto never passed the test to get to practice on the courts. Rules are rules," he said grinning. Looking at Sakura he used his racquet to push her towards the end of the court. "Get going Kinomoto!"

"Hai!" Sakura said giving Syaoran an apologetic look before dashing away.

Syaoran sighed in exacerbation. He watched as Sakura crawled around and retrieved the balls. This would never do. Making sure Kai wasn't looking he pretended to retrieve a ball from her basket. "Stop looking down," he whispered. "Keep your eye on the ball. Move in the direction you see the ball coming from."

She blinked at him as he walked off. She considered what he said for a moment and nodded. For the rest of the practice she pretended to be picking up the balls, but instead she was secretly practicing what Syaoran told her to do. Every time a ball came in her direction she followed it with her eyes, and moved in its direction.

She was exhausted by the time practice was over, and very much looked forward to a nice hot bath. Waving at her friends she went to leave for the locker room when a hand caught her blouse.

"Not so fast," Syaoran said.

"But I'm so tired!" Sakura whined.

"He never said we couldn't use the court when practice was over. C'mon let's get to work."

She sighed and followed after him with stooped shoulders, but stopped at feeling the rain. She smiled gleefully. "Oh no it's raining. That's too bad…" she said shooting him a side glance.

"Swing your racquet a hundred times," he commanded ignoring her rain remark. "And tomorrow we start practicing in the morning."

That night they practiced late into the evening until she thought her arms would fall off.

That night when she got home she was surprised to see that Julian had come for dinner. He frowned at seeing all the bruises on her legs. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"Sakura-san has joined tennis. She has been working very hard," Fujitaka explained while getting dinner ready.

Julian watched her as she sat down slowly with sore muscles. "Doesn't Li-kun play tennis too?"

She tensed for a moment and said,"Yes… in fact that was who I was practicing with." She went onto tell them about the wager between Kai and him.

Later, Sakura escorted Julian to the bus stop. They were walking in their comfortable silence when he asked, "Sakura… are practicing so hard in tennis because you want to be around Li-kun?"

She considered his answer for a moment. "It has been nice to see him again," she said deciding to be truthful.

"It's hard to forget someone. You can even try moving on or moving away, but sometimes you can't," he said averting his eyes.

"I always thought that I was the one that needed to forget him. Or to be with him that I needed to change everything about myself," she mused. "But I'm starting to think that I am good enough." She said coming to a stop at the bus station. "I'm tired of chasing him and becoming someone that I'm not. From now on I'm going to have confidence in myself."

Julian smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "That's my Sakura-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next week rain or shine Sakura and Syaoran met at the courts early each morning. Day by day Sakura gained confidence in her tennis abilities. Syaoran would order to her to stand up straighter and she would. He would say to lunge, and she would. He admired that anything she did she put her whole heart into it and gave it 100%. He first noticed this trait in her when he helped her study for their test.

They were working on serves, and after a couple of tries she finally sailed it over the net. Sakura laughed in glee, and in her excitement she launched herself onto Syaoran giving him a big hug. "I did it! I did it!"

He stood still as a statue, and let her hug him. Awkwardly he gave her a small pat on the back.

Meilin watched them from afar with that same sinking feeling in her chest. Sakura had a way of thawing out the ice that always seemed to covering Syaoran. Ever since they were little Meilin and tried time and again to get close to him. She played the same sports he did, and studied the same classes but it seemed no matter what she couldn't get through his icy exterior.

She watched as Syaoran teased Sakura about something, and she tried to throw a ball at his head. He caught it sending Sakura into a fury. She launched herself at him only making him laugh. The two chased each other about, and Syaoran laughed the whole time. Had he ever been that carefree around her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yelan sat her kitchen table and drank her tea sadly. The house was so quiet without Sakura. Syaoran pretended like he liked the mundane, but whether or not he would admit it Yelan knew he enjoyed having Sakura around.

"I'll be home late," he announced grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

Yelan watched him go with sharp eyes. Something was different about him this week. With a wicked gleam in her eyes she thought of a plan.

Feimei could easily be persuaded to tell anything as long as there was sugar available. Yelan sat the plate of cookies in front of her youngest and took a seat. "What's this for?" Feimei asked suspiciously.

"You've been so good lately I thought you deserved a treat," Yelan said innocently also placing down a glass of milk.

Feimei shrugged and dug in. The sugar took its affect fast. "So where is your brother? He seems to have been working hard this week."

"He's been at tennis practice every night," Feimei said dunking a cookie.

"Oh I see, tennis, but I thought he didn't have to practice?"

"He has a bet or something going on with one of his teammates. Him and Sakura are partners," she said munching happily.

"Ohhh so he's been seeing Sakura-chan," Yelan said with happiness.

"She's been trying to forget about him I guess. Even though I overheard that two have kissed," Feimei found herself saying before she could stop herself. She gasped at seeing her mother's face. "But it's just a rumor!" she tried to say, but it was too late.

"I knew it!" Yelan yelled excitedly. "I knew he liked her too! Now we just need to get her back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of the big game, and Sakura dressed nervously in the locker room. Meilin came in as well and regarded Sakura.

"Well I have to admit. You've worked hard. I admire that at least," she said unpacking her exercise gear. "However, I hope you know that you've caused Syaoran a huge inconvenience this week."

Sakura stared down at her lap ashamed. She did know.

"You have a funny way of showing that you love someone," Meilin said coldly.

"Thank you," Sakura said standing and bowing to Meilin.

Meilin turned around surprised. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I know you really care about him too, and that you're just looking out for his well being. He's very lucky to have a friend like you," Sakura said smiling.

Meilin blanched. "S-Stop talking stupidly," she said hurriedly grabbing her things.

"I look forward to playing against you today. Good luck!" Sakura called racing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all met on the court, and the whole school seemed to have come out to watch the show down. Sakura gulped seeing Kai stalk around with his confident grin. As if reading her mind Syaoran said, "Don't be afraid of him. He's all talk. Besides I'm here with you."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you Syaoran-kun!"

"C'mon let's not let a whole week of practice go to waste huh?"

The matched commenced with Kai serving. He smirked at Sakura, and she swore she saw his eyes flash behind his sunglasses. The ball flew towards her, but she remembered all her training. Swinging her racquet she hit the ball, but unfortunately couldn't get it over the net.

Kai and Meilin stared at her surprised. "Good job! I knew you could do it!" Syaoran cheered.

Sakura continued to try and hit the ball, but she just couldn't get enough power to get it over the net. Luckily, with Syaoran as her partner they were one score away from tying their opponent going into the final round.

Sakura took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She could do this she had practiced all week. Syaoran believed in her, and she believed in herself. Again, Kai threw the ball, and brought his racquet down with force.

Time seemed to stand still as she watched the ball come towards her. She vaguely heard Syaoran say her name, but her whole attention was with the green ball. Swinging her arm back she brought her racquet forwards putting her whole body weight into it.

Meilin's smirk was wiped off as the ball soared passed her head. She gaped in astonishment.

"Wow! She's the first female besides Meilin Li to score against Kai!" her team mates cheered.

Sakura's smile was triumphant, and she looked towards Syaoran with glee. She went to run and give him a hug, but she didn't notice a stray ball that had rolled onto the court.

"Sakura! Be careful!" he tried to warn, but it was too late. Her foot rolled on the ball, and she came down hard on her ankle. He rushed towards her, and gently touched her ankle. When she recoiled in pain he said, "I think you've sprang it." Looking towards Kai he called, "I'm calling it Kai. You win."

Kai cheered, but Meilin stared as Syaoran bent down and secured Sakura safely in his arms carrying her away from the court.

Looking up at him she blushed and said, "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun… we lost again because of me."

Looking down at her he smiled and said, "I never thought we were going to win anyway."

Her heart melted at seeing his smile. It changed his whole facial features, and made all her sides turn to jelly. If it was even possible she thought she fell more in love with him at that very moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was surprised when Syaoran invited her over to dinner. "Mother would like to see you," was his explanation.

The school nurse had deemed her ankle not broken but sprang, and had wrapped it up carefully. Putting her weight on Syaoran the two made their way home.

"It will be nice to see your mother again," Sakura mused. "I've missed her a lot. Has Feimei got any further in her rollerblading? How is Leiyun-san?"

Syaoran had to hide his smile. He really had missed her endless chatter.

Both were surprised, however, when they saw Fujitaka's car parked in front of the house. "Why is Oto-san here?" Sakura wondered.

Walking in both were greeted by loud party poppers. In instinct alone Syaoran shielded Sakura, and she cowered behind his back. Both calmed down when they realized it was just their parents.

"What's this all about?" Syaoran asked annoyed getting his heart back to normal speed.

But they had their answer before them. Up hung a banner that proudly read: "Welcome back to our home Sakura-chan!"

"EH?!" both exclaimed.

"You're moving back in Sakura-chan!" Yelan squealed.

"EH?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: So that was short lived huh? Haha. For some reason, and I don't know why, this has been one of my favorite to write so far. I think it's because I really feel like Syaoran made some big steps in this chapter. What do you guys think? Please let me know!

Please review!


	8. Sakura, and the Accidental Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss nor do I own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 8: Sakura, and the Accidental Date

Sakura gaped at the banner hanging, and had to blink a few times to be sure she read it right. "Welcome back to our home Sakura-chan!" it proudly stated.

"EH?!" both exclaimed.

"You're moving back in Sakura-chan!" Yelan squealed.

"EH?!"

Sakura looked around for her father, and was surprised to see him there as well. "Oto-san?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he apologized guiding her down beside him. "It would seem there was a mess up with our lease at the new apartment. Something went wrong, and we had to vacate today."

She slowly put the pieces together, and looked up at Yelan once more. Yelan could hardly contain her excitement as she bounced around. Syaoran crossed his arms and shook his head at his mother. He smelled something fishy here, but looking up at the banner he decided not to say anything.

Looking at her father she asked, "Are you sure it's okay we live here? After what you said?" she added on quietly.

Fujitaka smiled. "Don't worry. I talked to Yelan about it."

"Yes. We had a nice, long conversation this afternoon," Yelan said. Then she nudged Syaoran in the ribs, and added, "And to think I was about to give up on the two of you."

He blinked bored at his mother. "Get to your point."

"Oh don't act all innocent Xiao Lang I know you two kissed."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock as Syaoran shot her a side long glance. "I swear I didn't tell her!"

He then glanced towards Feimei, and saw her retreating up the stairs. "Feimei!" he growled chasing after her. She screamed and ran for it.

Sakura watched them in a stupor, but was pulled out of it when Yelan took her hands. "I'm so happy you're back Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed and looked imploringly into Yelan's eyes. "Please don't misunderstand the situation. It's not like what you think," seeing her dubious face she added, "We haven't even held hands or gone on a proper date!"

"It doesn't matter!" Yelan said squeezing her hands. "I know my son, and I know that you're the only one in his heart."

"But Meilin-"Sakura tried to say but was cut off when Yelan said, "I told you. Don't misunderstand that situation. Xiao Lang will explain it all to you in time."

Later that night Sakura found herself back in her old bedroom, and it was like she had never left. Her clothes were carefully rearranged again for her, and there was Kero waiting for her on the bed. She sat upon her bed and looked about the room. An overwhelming feeling of belonging enveloped her. This was her home. This was where she belonged.

A swift knock broke her reverie, and she was surprised to see Feimei standing at her door. The younger girl looked down bashful and said, "Do you want this back?" she asked holding out Suppi-chan.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Nope he's yours now."

Feimei nodded, and went to leave but stopped. Not looking at Sakura directly she asked, "Can you go back to teaching me to rollerblade?"

"Of course!" Sakura said happily, and she wasn't for sure later if she had imagined it but she swore she heard Feimei say "Glad you're back!" before she dashed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it does, life tends to move on. The cherry blossoms gave way into leaves, and the cool spring air turned into summer moisture. Before Sakura knew it the spring had flown by, and summer vacation was upon them.

She stared sadly at her report card for the semester. Not terrible, but definitely not good. Suddenly, it was snatched out of her hands. Spinning around she gasped seeing Syaoran reading over her grades. "Hey! Give that back!" she said reaching for it, but he held it out of her reach. Why did he have to be so tall?!

"What in the world happened Sakura? I thought you were getting better," he chided handing her back the slip of paper.

Quickly, she stuffed it into her bag. "Well what do you expect?! When I had to do nothing but train nonstop for a solid week because of someone," she said shooting him an accusatory glance.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just ask for my help-"

Meilin watched them from afar with sad eyes. She had been noticing it for awhile now, but the two were definitely growing closer. Her fist clenched seeing him laugh at something she said. It was true she had grown to like Sakura over the past couple of months. How could she not? The girl was too nice for her own good, and she meant it when she said she admired Sakura's tenacity. However, Meilin was not a quitter. She did not give up so easily. She knew her feelings for Syaoran were futile. She had known that for years now, but it was not in her nature to give up.

I just need to show him that I am the right girl for him. She thought resolutely to herself. I just need a chance… she thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was early to tennis practice for once in her life. It was their last practice session of the semester before heading into summer break. She was surprised to see a lone figure already on the court.

Over the past couple of months of getting to know Kai Mizuki she had always thought him to be pretty outlandish. He had an over the top personality, that he complimented with a suave side. She had never known him to be serious. However, today he stood alone on the court with just his racquet.

Green balls littered the court, and sweat shined on his forehead. For once, his sunglasses were nowhere in sight, and Sakura caught a glimpse of his serious, stormy, grey eyes. Yelling he threw up another ball, and smashed it into the fence on the opposite side. He barely let a second go by before picking up another one and sending it flying again.

She frowned staring at him. What was he so upset about? She wondered. "Mizuki-kun?" she ventured. His back stiffened, and his racquet dropped. "Are you okay?"

He sighed and turned slowly towards her. Staring at her for a moment he seemed to be sizing her up before finally saying. "Kinomoto, I'm going to be frank with you because I believe we are in the same boat."

"Hoe?"

"We both love someone unattainable-"

"Ah you mean Meilin-san?" Sakura said smiling knowingly.

He blanched. "Y-You knew?"

Sakura laughed and walked over towards him. "I think the whole team knows… well expect for Meilin."

Kai's head drooped. "I don't know what the matter with me is. I'm usually so suave with the ladies, but for some reason around her I can't even form a sentence. Plus, I think she thinks I'm just some delinquent punk."

"Well why don't you tell her your feelings?"

"How?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment before an idea struck her. "This is what you do," she said dragging him over, and pushing him up against the fence.

"Wha-?" he started to ask.

"Corner her like this, and look deep into her eyes," Sakura demonstrated. "And say: Forget me? Try to forget me now, and then go in for the kiss!"

Kai blinked, but then nodded his head. "Yes! Here let me try!" he said positioning Sakura up against the fence now. Kai stared at her for a long moment before his shoulders slumped. "I can't do it! I can't think of you in that way Kinomoto!"

Sakura sighed. "Please, just call me Sakura. And just do it Kai-kun!" she said also using his first name.

Kai sighed, and then cornered her with his arm once more. He stared deep into her emerald pools with his stormy grey ones. He decided to add his own flare, by tilting Sakura's chin up and saying, "You're going to try and forget me? Try to forget me now," and with that he leaned in for his fake kiss.

"Sakura-chan?!" a voice said appalled.

The two pulled apart blushing furiously, and Sakura's blood drained at seeing Syaoran's expression. If expressions could kill, Kai would be a dead man standing.

"It's not what you think-"Sakura started to say.

Seizing her opportunity Meilin said, "So the rumors are true then."

"EH?" Both she and Kai said.

"That you two are involved," Meilin said pointing at them.

"EH?!" they said again.

Meilin tossed her hair and smirked. "C'mon Sakura. Everyone knows that you are trying to forget Syaoran. The rumor was that you decided to give up on Syaoran and go for Kai instead," Meilin sighed and put her hand to her cheek. "I guess it was true after all. I truly didn't believe that in you," she said smirking behind her hand.

"No! Please! Syaoran don't misunderstand!" Sakura said taking his arm.

He removed his arm out of her hands coldly. Sakura stared up at him hurt. Just like that his cold exterior was back. "Don't worry. I don't care about what you do," he said before walking off fast, but not before stopping and turning to Meilin. "Meilin, about what you asked me earlier…. I'm free on Sunday," he said before walking off.

Meilin smiled triumphantly, and then turned back to the two. "Well, I wish you two all the best. You really look great together!" she said before skipping off.

Kai and Sakura stared after her dumfounded. "What just happened?" Sakura asked still in a state of shock.

"I'll tell you what just happened," Kai said growling pointing in the direction of where Syaoran went. "That wolf is going on a date with my Mei-chan on Sunday!"

"EH?!" Sakura screamed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura wasn't quite for sure how it happened, but come Sunday she found herself getting ready to go on a date with one Kai Mizuki.

She took her time picking out her outfit, and decided on a very pretty jade green sun dress. She liked how the color seemed to bring out the brightness in her eyes. Sitting in front of her mirror she regarded her reflection sadly.

Her eyes were done up in a simple, sweet way, and she wore just a hint of mascara and lip gloss. She decided to let her hair down for once instead of usual braids or pony tail. She tried to smile at herself, and seem excited but the smile quickly melted off.

She picked up her pretty jade comb and ran it through her hair. She couldn't help but to think that this was probably what Meilin was doing at this very moment; deciding what to wear, and doing her makeup. She would probably be dressed very fashionably, and she would exude confidence as she met Syaoran in front of the theater.

It had been Kai's idea that the two of them follow Meilin and Syaoran to the movies. He had took Sakura's hands and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Sakura you like Syaoran right?" he had asked. She blushed but nodded her head. "And I like Meilin," he added. Sakura nodded along. "But Meilin likes Syaoran, and who knows what's going on that robot's head. We have to split them up or nobody will be happy!" she nodded but he wasn't for sure if she was following along. "Sakura we need to go on a date!"

"Eh?!" Sakura said again shocked.

"No! No! Not like that," Kai said waving frantically. "But we should follow them on Sunday and try to split them up."

"I don't know…." She had said. She had mixed feelings about the situation. Yes she didn't like the idea of Syaoran and Meilin on a date. Yes it broke her heart into a million pieces, but she had also made a promise to herself that she was going to stop chasing him.

"Think of it has helping a friend out then," Kai added seeing her doubtful face. "Would that make you feel better?"

She thought about it for a moment. Yes she would only be coming along Sunday to help out Kai. At least that was what she would tell herself anyway. "Okay! I'm in!" she said cheerfully.

Now sitting in front of the mirror all dolled up she had reservations. She didn't know how many times she had imagined this very scenario but instead she would be going on a date with Syaoran. They would go to movie where she would snuggle up next to him. They would go shopping followed by a romantic boat ride in the park. Last they would go to dinner somewhere fancy with a great view. Instead, Meilin was going to be the person that got to experience all that with him.

Shaking her head she tried to dispel all the negative thoughts. Looking at herself determined in the mirror she said, "Today you are helping a friend. You will be a good friend by being there for him," on a second thought she added. "No matter what the situation with Meilin and Syaoran today; just know that whatever happens will surely be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura fidgeted standing behind a rather large plant. Everyone kept shooting the weird girl hiding behind the plant strange looks. Embarrassed she crept even more into the shadows. Peeking around a rather large leaf she finally spotted Meilin.

Meilin looked beautiful in a small, black, fanned skirt that she paired with a pretty lacy top. All eyes were on her as she waited for her date. Finally a huge smile broke out on her face, and she waved to handsome young man making his way towards her. He wore a white button down with the sleeves rolled up with light distressed jeans and brown shoes.

Everyone stopped to stare as the beautiful couple greeted each other warmly. Even Sakura had to admit to herself they did look wonderful together. If she hadn't known them she would think they were perfect for one another. Sakura expected Meilin to act like her usual hyper self, but instead today she radiated self confidence that made her seem so grown up. Even Syaoran didn't act like his usual standoffish self, and instead greeted her with an affectionate smile and guided her into the movies.

She was thinking about retreating and apologizing to Kai later when a rose came into her line of vision. Puzzled, she looked towards the source and smiled at seeing Kai. He gave her his handsome smirk, and bowed showily tipping his pretend hat to her. "M'lady as cute as you should not wear such a sad look." She smiled at him bashfully and took his rose. "Today think of me as your dark knight. Today we shall go on a quest if you choose to accept it to vanquish The Robot Syaoran's heart, and I shall win the heart of the most fairest maiden Meilin."

Sakura laughed, and took his out stretched arm. "I accept!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sneaking silently into the theater Kai and Sakura managed to get seats right behind Meilin and Syaoran. Meilin was jumping around excitedly in hear seat, and telling Syaoran all about the movie. Sakura blinked at her ticket stub. She hadn't really paid much attention to what kind of movie they were going to see. Her heart sped up at reading the title: The Tides of Love: A Promise Made that Day. Hoeeeeee it's a romantic movie! She said eyeing the couple warily.

Kai also fidgeted in his seat. "I was hoping it would be scary," he muttered.

The light dimmed and Sakura settled into her seat. The movie was about a young couple who loved each other despite being from different worlds. She tried to pay attention the movie, but her attention kept getting drawn to the couple in front of her.

Meilin sighed and rested her hand on her lap. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She knew what that meant. Glancing at Syaoran's hand she was glad to see his arms crossed, and not falling for her hand trick. Meilin seemed to sense this as well, and instead went for leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Kai-kun!" Sakura whispered alarmed.

In a panic Kai went to stick his pamphlet in between them, but at the last minute Syaoran shifted out of reach. Kai tried to pull his arm back but it was too late the pamphlet fell on Meilin. She looked around annoyed, but Kai and Sakura ducked just in time. Sighing in frustration she returned to the movie.

The movie came to the part where the couple makes a solemn vow on a deserted beach. The sunset washed the couple in warm gold and orange. The pretty actress stared up into her lovers face, and her long dark blew in the wind. The handsome man stared down at her full of love and devotion. He held up a ring to her and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting. This is a coral ring I bought from my last voyage. The ocean is our chapel," he ended bringing her in close for a kiss.

Sakura couldn't help but to sigh at the romance. How beautiful. The couple had decided to marry each other anyway even thought their families didn't approve.

Meilin must have thought it was romantic as well because she said, "It's wonderful to be with someone you like forever like that," she sighed dreamily. "Don't you think so too Xiao Lang?" she added looking over at her date.

She was so happy that he had agreed to go on a date with her. She had asked him many times, but finally this time he accepted. Truthfully she expected him to act aloof like always around her, but today he seemed rather relaxed. He had been nothing but the perfect gentleman. He had opened the door for her, and even bought her ticket. He also had paid for the snacks.

However, something just seemed off. She had dreamed of this moment ever since she was a little girl, but for some reason the whole day just felt off so far. She knew that dreams could not always match reality, but it almost seemed like he was detached and putting on a performance. She couldn't help but to think to herself: would he act different if I was Sakura?

Syaoran pretended not to hear her question and went back to watching the movie. Staring up into the screen he couldn't help but to consider what she asked. Spending the rest of your life with someone you like. It seemed like an odd concept to him. Could one person ever truly just love one person? He used to think love was all chemicals, and pheromones and how one human body reacted to another. For some reason though; he was starting to think that love couldn't just be all chemicals.

The screen seemed to shift and instead of the attractive acting couple there instead stood him and Sakura. His breath caught in his throat as she stood in front of him on the beach. Her long hair whipped in the wind as she stared up at him with those emerald eyes of hers.

She held out her hand and smiled at him, and it was like his whole world lit up. Even though the sun was going down he had his own sun standing right in front of him.

Shaking his head he dispelled the weird daydream, and quickly stood up making Meilin almost fall off her chair. She had been trying to rest her head on him again.

"I'll go get us some refreshments," was his excuse before he hurriedly left.

"Wait! Xiao Lang the movie is almost over!" Meilin whispered, but was shushed by fellow movie guests.

Sakura stared after him confused. Where was he going in such a hurry?

Once outside he leaned up against the wall and breathed hard. What the hell was that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meilin huffed walking down the street. "I said I was sorry!" he said walking after her.

"You disappeared to get refreshment for 30 minutes! You missed the finale!" she said turning on him with fire in her crimson eyes.

"Let me make it up to you. Let's go get tea," he said guiding her towards a café.

They settled themselves in a secluded corner that overlooked the city. They sat in a comfortable silence, and every now and then would comment about something to one another.

Sakura and Kai, at Kai's persistence, followed them inside and hid behind a rather large pillar sitting at a perfect distance to overhear their conversation.

Meilin watched Syaoran as he stared almost bored out the window, but when she would ask him a question he would politely engaged her for a moment, but then stare out the window again. She was overcome with just how bored she was. This was not at all like what she had been expecting. Staring sadly into her teacup she found herself asking, "What type of girls do you like Xiao Lang?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, and then smirked. She frowned at seeing the smirk, but it quickly got replaced with a smile when he said, "Well… I like girls who are beautiful, smart, and most of all great at cooking."

Behind the pillar Sakura slid down further and further into her seat. Kai patted her hand reassuringly.

Meilin forced herself to smile and say, "So we really are perfect for one another ne?"

His amber eyes met her crimson ones. Almost too perfect…she found herself thinking.

He smiled at her and said, "Yeah I guess so."

Meilin couldn't help it. Her heart betrayed her and skipped a beat. How could she not love him when he smiled at her like that?

Afterwards, the two went shopping at a Chanel store.

Outside the store Sakura and Kai tried to blend into the background, but were failing terribly. Sakura hid behind huge sunglasses, and was pretending to read an upside down magazine. Kai wore a trench coat, and very fake goatee. A mother walking by steered her child far away.

Sakura watched through the window as Meilin tried on a beautiful designer dress that Syaoran helped zip up for her. They both laughed and smiled at one another. Laying her magazine down Sakura slowly started to walk away.

"Sakura!" she heard Kai call from a far off place, but she ignored him.

What was she doing? How could she be so selfish? It was obvious Meilin loved him, and they looked so good together. Even he had said they were a perfect match. She was everything he could possibly want. But most of all she was angry at herself. Sure she had lied and said she was just tagging along to help Kai, but she knew better. She too had wanted to follow around Syaoran on his date. Her pride was hurt, and angry tears pricked the corner of her eyes. Is this what I've come to? She asked herself. Stalking him on a date?

She was so angry at herself that she didn't watch where she was going. Before she knew it she bumped into a rather large man who spilled his soda all over his silk shirt. Eyes widening she bowed frantically. "I'm so sorry!"

The man glared down at the little girl. Kai rushed up and bowed as well. "My sincerest apologies sir. Please let me pay for your dry cleaning," he said reaching for his wallet.

The large man smirked, and then glared at the punk kid. "You'll do better than dry cleaning. There is no saving this shirt. Give me $250. That's what this shirt is worth."

Kai paled, and looked into his sparse wallet. "I'm sorry but… I only have $50…."

"Well that's not good enough," the large man said poking Kai in the chest.

Kai's eyes flashed behind his sunglasses. "Watch who you're touching man," he growled pushing the man's finger away.

This only enraged the guy more, and he pushed Kai who pushed back. "Wait! I'm sorry! Let me call my father!" Sakura tried to say holding onto the man's arm but he gruffly pushed her away making her fall to the ground.

Her eyes flashed in anger. How dare he?! She started to get up, and give the man a piece of her mind when a hand came and helped her up. She looked up and was shocked to see Syaoran. His amber eyes almost looked murderous as he stared at the large man. Meilin stood behind him with crossed arms.

Seeing Syaoran Kai glared in his general direction. "I don't need your help Wolf boy. I got this."

"Oh I know," Syaoran said nonchalantly "But can you take on them too?" he asked pointing to what seemed like the large man's cronies.

Kai sweat dropped. A hidden message seemed to pass between the two. Next thing Sakura knew Syaoran reached out, and grabbed her wrist taking off. Shouting over his shoulder he called to Kai, "Please get Meilin home safely!"

Sakura didn't get to see what happened next because Syaoran took off so fast. It was a good thing running was one of her strong suits so she had no trouble keeping up with him. Her wrist seemed to slip for a moment. Staring back at her he shifted his grip so he was holding her hand instead. Hanyaan! She thought to herself on a cloud as she ran along.

Quickly he pulled her into a side ally, and pushed her up against the wall covering her with his body. The men ran past oblivious. Her heart hammered in her chest at his close proximity. Seeming to realize he was so close he pulled back, and slumped against the wall next to her. She couldn't help it, and laughed out loud as they slumped up against a wall breathing hard. Syaoran laughed in earnest now, and grinned down at her wiping his sweaty bangs off his forehead. Again, she was struck with the urge to push them back for him. Looking down at their hands Sakura blushed, and Syaoran noticing that he was still holding hers dropped it like a hot iron.

Blushing furiously he looked anywhere but at her. "Seems like we lost them," he said after awhile. Looking at her grinning he added, "Something else to add to the list of things I thought I would never experience because of you."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I told you I would make life fun… How long did you know we were following you?" she asked shrewdly.

"Well you made it kind of obvious," he said walking away from her, and back onto the street. "I noticed you two right away in front of the theater."

She followed after him. "I'm sorry," she said looking down with guilt. "I only meant to help out Kai, but it kind of got out of hand. So you knew that Kai liked Meilin-chan?"

"Yeah… although until yesterday I really thought that you maybe liked him," he said averting his eyes. "That maybe you were in a relationship after all…" Sakura turned towards him alarmed. "But," he added looking over at her "When I saw you two there today in front of the theater I knew that wasn't the case," laughing in he said, "After that I just had fun with you guys. Your reactions were priceless."

Sakura bit her lip, and then bowed deeply taking Syaoran off guard. "I'm sorry! At first I thought it was to only help Kai out, but after coming here and watching you with Meilin I realized that I wanted to follow you too…. That I was jealous…." Syaoran looked like he wanted to say something, but she continued. "If you really do have feelings for Meilin I'll give up for good. I feel so bad that I ruined your date-"

"Want to go somewhere?" he asked her cutting her off.

"Hoe?" she asked blinking at him.

Clearing his throat he said again, "Do you want to go somewhere…with me?"

"Hai!" she said enthusiastically and then calmed down. "I mean sure."

"Where would you like to go?" he asked smiling at her.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and she thought about it. Well he had already been to the theater, and he had already been shopping. Suddenly a huge smile broke out on her face, "Yes I know somewhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kawaii!" Sakura said pointing at the little white ducks that swam in the pond. She and Syaoran were seated on a little row boat in the middle of a small lake. All around them families rowed by with their children, and little picnics were sat up around on the banks.

Ever since she was little Sakura dreamed of coming here one day with her boyfriend. It was almost like she was in a dream as they rowed along. The sun washed them in its warm glow, and a nice light breeze lifted her long hair off her back. Stretching up her arms she welcomed the sun. Syaoran watched her and shook his head.

Coming out of her dream like state Sakura regarded all the families surrounding them. "It seems weird, but I only see families around here. I think we are the only… couple," she added with a blush.

Smirking Syaoran said, "Well of course. There is a rumor that if a couple comes here together that they will end up breaking up in 6 months," seeing Sakura's horrified look he added "What? You didn't know? But don't worry I don't think it applies to us since we aren't dating-"

"Let's get out of here!" Sakura said quickly. Forgetting where she was; she stood quickly making the small boat rock.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled trying to help her catch her balance but it was too late. The boat toppled throwing both of them into the lake.

Sometime later Syaoran returned with a small bag. Handing it to her she opened to see a t-shirt. Frowning at him she took the shirt out. It was a very cute pink and white shirt with a small heart and wing symbol on it. Looking at Syaoran she stifled a giggle seeing him wearing the same shirt expect green and white. "People are really going to think we are a couple now," she said laughing.

"I can take it back," he said reaching for the bag, but she quickly held it away.

Once she was changed Syaoran regarded her and said, "Are you hungry?"

"Hai!"

Walking side by side Sakura was overcome with a sense of belonging. Peeking at him she couldn't help but to think just how good looking he was. Even in a ridiculous shirt he still managed to pull it off and look masculine. She couldn't help but to compare this walk with the one she took with Julian.

With Julian everything was so easy and so simple, but with Syaoran her whole body felt alive. Every single nerve was aware of this presence. Occasionally, when their hands would accidently brush, it would feel like a bolt of electricity jolting up her arm. Their bodies seemed to move together almost naturally like they were partners for a very long time.

"Wait here," he said when they reached a bridge overlooking an ocean. Sakura sat and waited for him enjoying the look of the sun setting over the ocean. What a wonderful day she thought. Even if things don't ever work out I'll cherish this day always. She was brought out of her reverie when a hamburger was placed in front of her face. Taking it gratefully she smiled at Syaoran.

"I'm sorry it's not Italian or something fancy," he said unwrapping his burger.

"No! It's perfect!" Sakura said opening it, and taking a small bite. It tasted wonderful. "We even got a romantic view!"

The two sat in a comfortable silence for awhile just enjoying the other's company, and a good tasting hamburger.

Syaoran looked over at the girl next to him, and watched as she ate happily. Even wearing a cheap shirt, and munching on a hamburger he couldn't help but to think how pretty she was. He had heard from his classmates that Sakura was the daughter of a famous model. He remembered after meeting her that he thought she looked nothing like her mother. She was very tiny, very skinny, and with large green eyes. But now looking at her he could see the resemblance to her mother. The pink in the shirt brought out the color in the skin. She was very tiny, but she made up for it in her fiery personality. And he no longer thought that she looked boyish, and he was starting to realize that he had been one that was the brat. How could someone so full of life like someone like me? He thought to himself.

"What?" Sakura asked blinking at him.

Swallowing, Syaoran decided it was time to be truthful not only with her but with himself. Looking out into the ocean he said, "My life used to be so mundane. Every day was the same, and I knew what to expect. My whole life was laid out for me in this perfect regiment. But then you gave me that letter," he said looking towards her "And my whole world got turned upside down. Every day something new and exciting would happen that would throw me off. "Sakura looked down guilty. "But," he said "For awhile you were like a math problem that I had no idea how to solve."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked.

"I was panicked. For the first time there was a problem that I couldn't solve or couldn't predict. I tried to run away from it," Facing her fully he said, "I've come to realize that life is more interesting when I'm facing something new each day. And I have you thank for it."

"Me?" she asked staring up at with those big jade eyes.

His amber eyes were warm for once as he stared down at her. "I'm going to face this problem head long. Surely there must be answer." Sakura blinked at him, and Syaoran looked away. "It's okay if you don't understand."

"No! I do! So you're saying that instead of pushing me away and running from me that you are instead going to face me, and…" she trailed off looking at him stunned.

"Yeah. I'm not going to run away. I like having a problem that I can't solve," he said grinning.

"So you don't hate me after all?" she found herself asking. Seeing his questioning face she explained. "All this time I really thought that you hated me… for causing you all this trouble."

"I never hated you," he said. "Annoyed yes. Frustrated yes. But never hate. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't hate you. Even though it's troublesome sometimes I don't dislike you." He really wished he was better with words.

Sakura's heart warmed, and before she knew it she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He was stunned for a moment but relaxed. "Thank you Syaoran-kun!" she said genuinely. She couldn't help it she was so overcome that she started to cry.

He was alarmed when he felt wetness on his shirt. "Are you crying?" he asked pushing her back.

"No," she said sniffling.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully. "Come now. Nothing comes from crying," he said.

Sakura sniffled again, but gave him a big smile.

Walking next to him Sakura thought to herself. His words were as mischievous as always today, but his smile was different. I feel like today we really did become close even more than the day we kissed or the elevator. I feel like I really know him as a person now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming out of the shower Sakura was glad to get the gross lake smell out of her hair. Walking into her room she saw something sitting on her bed. "Hoe?" she asked walking over to it. Picking up the small object she smiled to herself. It was her Starkey necklace. So he had found it after all. Clasping it back around her neck she finally felt whole again.

Getting dressed she happily made her way downstairs. She was almost at the bottom to the stairs when she heard Yelan say, "No! I will not allow it!"

Sakura stopped listening.

"Well I agree with him," Leiyun said. "I think it would be good for him to live on his own for awhile."

"But we just got Sakura-chan back!" Yelan whined. "You can't move out now Xiao Lang!"

Sakura stiffened, and her blood ran cold. Leaving? Syaoran-kun was leaving?

"If that's what you want…" Yelan finally relented.

"Thank you very much," Syaoran said bowing to his parents.

Sakura slumped up against the wall, and her hand clasped her Starkey necklace. Why Syaoran-kun? I thought you weren't going to run away from me. What's going on? Is it because of me? She thought sadly.

Looking up across from the table he barely saw Sakura hurriedly leave the house. Looking down sadly he thought I'm sorry Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Hello! So the Dream Card sequence is one of my favorite scenes in CCS. I loved how mad Syaoran is at first seeing himself hand over the cards to Sakura, and then how captivated he is by staring at her. My favorite parts of this story are when I get to include CCS scenes. I really try my best to do them often, but at times where they would make sense within this story line. So Syaoran is moving out just when Sakura got back. Poor Sakura-chan.

Let me know what you think!

Please Review! I love to read them. They give me great joy.


	9. Sakura, and the Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss or Card Captor Sakura

Chapter 9: Sakura, and the Misunderstanding

Sakura ran until she thought her legs would give out. She wasn't for sure where she was running all she knew was that she had to get away. She didn't even notice when the rain started or when she was completely drenched through.

Finally she came to a swing set at an abandoned park. Gasping for air she dropped onto one of the wet seat and let her heart beat quiet. Somewhere along the way her pony tail had came undone so her hair hung like a wet curtain around her face.

She wasn't for sure how long she sat there in the summer rain. Hadn't he just said he wasn't going to run away from me? Well you are running Li Syaoran she thought angrily kicking at the ground. You are running away from me you coward.

She awoke staring at her ceiling the world coming into better focus. She was vaguely aware that her throat hurt and that her head was pounding. Of course she would get a cold. Looking at her calendar she sat up groggily and made her way downstairs.

"Sakura-chan! You should be in bed," Yelan scolded.

Sakura gave her a small smile, and then her eyes rested on Syaoran. He stood by the door with his suitcase ready to go.

Clearing his throat he said, "Well I'll be leaving now."

Yelan tearfully drew him into a big hug. "You better come for dinner once a week at least! Remember to eat your meals! And wear a jacket when it gets cold."

"It's summer mom," he said embarrassed.

Once Yelan drew away he looked over to where Sakura was standing. She met his eyes with her soulful jade green ones. He was worried that she looked so sick. Where had she disappeared to last night?

"I'll be leaving now Feimei," he said to his sister but looking towards Sakura. Feimei gave him a tearful hug goodbye. He waited in the doorstep for a moment looking towards Sakura. She met his eyes once more, and it looked like he wanted to say something but instead he just shook his head and left.

Sakura watched him go from the landing, and her heart dropped to her stomach. Well that's it… she thought sadly.

Yelan came up and wrapped her up in a blanket. "Come along Sakura-chan. Let's get you back in bed. I'll bring you some warm milk and honey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo and Chiharu came to visit her later that day. All three girls sat on her bed and Tomoyo sighed sadly. "Just when I thought you guys were making progress."

Sakura sighed, playing with Kero's ear. "I guess he's going to work part time to pay for his expenses. He wouldn't tell us where he's going to work or live."

"He didn't even tell his parents?" Chiharu asked appalled.

Sakura shook her head sadly.

"Why would he move out now?" Tomoyo mused.

Sakura shrugged. "He even told me that he wasn't going to run away from me anymore. He seemed happy that I was back…" she said trailing off.

"He said he wasn't going to run away?" Tomoyo asked perceptive as always. "Perhaps it's because he is acknowledging that he has some feelings towards you so he feels like it's not proper to live with you."

"Yeah! Maybe he knows he can't control his raging hormones," Chiharu said winking. Sakura bonked her head with a pillow laughing. Getting serious Chiharu said, "So what are you going to do now Sakura-chan? It's the summer so it's not like you can see him at school."

Squaring her shoulders she said, "I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to chase him. That I was going to be confident. So I'm just going to try and stay busy. I'll pick up more hours at the children's hospital."

"You're not even half way tempted to find out where he works?" Chiharu said grinning.

"I have the perfect spy costume for you," Tomoyo said dreamily already sketching in her notebook that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"No," Sakura said resolutely. "If he wants to see me… He knows where I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura really did love volunteering at the children's hospital. With starting college her hours had dropped, but now that it was summer she was happy to volunteer again. All of the nurses loved her sunny attitude and the children adored her as well.

One of her favorite children was a little boy named Tenshi. Apply named because he really did remind Sakura of an angel. He was a very sick child and had been in the hospital for a very long time.

Today, at the end of her shift, Sakura made her way to Tenshi's room. She was surprised, however, when someone was already in the room with him. Cracking the door she stared as a teenage boy dressed in a magician's costume performed an act for the child the finale drawing out a stuff white bunny, and handing it to the child. Sakura clapped coming to the room smiling at the young man. He turned tipping his hat to her but stopped seeing her face, "Sakura?!"

"Kai-kun!" Sakura said surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

The two found themselves a bench outside and settled down. Kai grinned spinning his top hat, "I volunteer here sometimes," he explained. "I'm kind of used to hospitals. My mom was sick for a very long time."

Sakura nodded understanding. "My mom was sick for a long time as well. I was very thankful to the nurses for caring for her so well at the hospital she was at. It's not the same of course, being a children's hospital, but I guess I'm making it up to them by warming these kid's hearts."

Kai nodded along. He didn't know that Sakura's mother had passed away. "What did she die of?"

"Leukemia," Sakura said. Looking up into the sky she smiled. "But I feel like she is with me sometimes."

"A mother's love for her child is like nothing in the word. It knows no low, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorsely all that stands in its path," Kai quoted Agatha Christie.

"A poet and a magician," Sakura teased. "Heard from Meilin this summer?"

Kai shook his head. "The elusive Chinese Peony has evaded my path," sneaking a peek at Sakura he said, "How about you and Syaoran? I heard he's moved out…"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, at the beginning of the summer."

Smirking he said, "Say Sakura-chan, why don't you buy me lunch. I know a good place."

"Hoe? Now?"

Kai didn't wait for an answer and pulled her along. "I have a feeling you'll love where I pick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai took her to a very chic café. It looked pretty high end, but Kai reassured her that it wasn't expensive. They settled into a small table by the window, and Sakura happily looked over the menu. She loved cute things and was delighted with the menu being full of adorable latte drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" came a voice.

Sakura looked up to smile at the waiter, and almost fell off her chair at seeing Syaoran. He smirked down at her dressed in his waiter attire. "You work here?!" she gasped.

"It would seem like it," he said crossing his arms. Pointing his head at Kai he said, "Kai works here on the weekends. He put in a good word for me." Sakura looked accusingly at Kai who innocently smiled back.

"So Americano for you," Syaoran said writing down for Kai "With the Italian Ciabatta sandwich," Kai nodded. He was a creature of habit.

Not even looking at the menu she said, "Turkey club with… ano.." she said nervous .

"Don't worry about the drink," he said writing down her order. "It will be out shortly."

Sakura watched him go, and finally relaxed in her chair. How long had it been since she seen him? He had moved out the beginning of July, and now it was at least 2 weeks later. She was pretty proud of herself that she had gone 2 whole weeks.

Kai smirked sipping at the water a waitress brought them. He recalled last week when Syaoran cornered him in the back.

"You volunteer at the children's hospital don't you?" Syaoran had asked out of the blue.

"Yeah sometimes when I feel like it," he had answered wiping a glass.

"Have you ever seen Sakura there?" Syaoran had tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Sakura-chan volunteers there?" Kai asked. "Well come to think of it I have seen a pretty, honey haired girl working there a lot lately."

"So that's where she's been," Syaoran muttered but Kai caught it.

"Missing your darling Sakura-chan?" Kai teased.

"What?! No!" Syaoran stuttered. "I'm just surprised that she hasn't followed me here. I keep expecting her to show up and sit here every night while I work."

Kai smirked. "I guess I could be persuaded to have her come here after volunteers hours one day… for a price."

"I don't care if she comes here or not," Syaoran said gruffly putting down the glass he was holding.

"Okay if you don't care," Kai said going to head back to the front of the house when Syaoran grabbed his collar pulling him back.

"What do you want Mizuki?" he growled.

"Meilin's phone number," he said simply.

Kai had to shake his head at the two. Watching Sakura peek glances at Syaoran every now and then, and he shooting her glances when he thought she wasn't looking.

Finally Syaoran arrived back with their drinks and food. Sakura was surprised to see a cute coffee placed in front of her. It had what looked like marshmallow yellow bear floating on top that seemed to resemble Kero. "Kawaii!" Sakura said clapping happily.

"I don't remember that being on the menu-" Kai said before getting kicked in the shin.

After they had finished Syaoran came back around to collect their plates. "Have you been well?" Sakura found herself asking.

He nodded not looking at her. "Yes, it's been nice."

Kai shook his head at his use of words. Sakura slumped in her chair. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Make sure you come for dinner soon. Yelan has been worried," she said standing and gathering her purse.

"Don't tell mother where I work-"Syaoran said quickly.

Sakura blinked at him.

Well of course she was going to tell Yelan where he worked. So the next day Sakura found herself, at Yelan's insistence, at the café. Syaoran smirked seeing them walk into the café. So it had worked.

Feimei had tagged along too, and was happily looking around the café in wonder. Yelan smiled proudly at her son seeing him speak fluent English to an American tourist. "He looks healthy," she said sighing.

Suddenly, a body blocked their line of vision. "Can I take your order?" a female voice said.

"Oh not you dear we want that young man," Yelan said not looking at the waitress, and pointing towards Syaoran.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he is busy at the moment. Could I help you instead?"

Sakura looked up at the waitress, and again almost fell off her hair. "MEILIN?!" all three chorused in union.

She smiled at them cutely and winked. "Don't I look adorable in this outfit? When I heard Syaoran was working here I knew I had to work here as well," she said shooting Sakura a look. Syaoran shook his head in the background.

After eating, Sakura was making her way to the bathroom. She stopped almost running into Meilin. "Sorry," she said apologizing and bowing.

Meilin crossed her arms. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you here. I half expected you to be here every night with some lame excuse."

Sakura shrugged, but she found herself asking, "How did you hear about the job?"

Smirking Meilin said, "Syaoran-kun told me himself." Actually, she had cornered Kai a couple of days ago and got it out of him where Syaoran was working. So of course she had to follow him and get a job here as well.

Sakura looked down sadly. He had told her… She would still never have known if it wasn't for Kai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls decided it was time for a sleepover at Tomoyo's house. Her mother had spared no expense with Tomoyo's bedroom. Tomoyo had her own movie theater, her own designing section, and a vast closet.

At the moment, Sakura stood for her friend, while Tomoyo pinned a dress on Sakura. It was quite a silly one. It was pink and black and resembled a cat. She even had ears and a little bell on her collar. "T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sweat dropped.

Chiharu shook her head reading through a young adult magazine. "Your style is ecliptic but no one can say you don't have a clear voice."

Tomoyo smiled happily. Sakura was her favorite model and was always constantly fitting her into her outfits. She loved design school, but she hated when the teacher's would try to push down her creativeness. So instead, she got her creative outlet by designing for Sakura.

"So Meilin is working with him huh?" Chiharu asked. Sakura had told her friends about the situation earlier.

"And you said that she told him?" Tomoyo asked pondering. "It seems weird that he would be so secretive to his parents and you but tell Meilin…"

"There has to be a trigger for this," Chiharu said sitting up. She had recently finished her first psychology class and the subject fascinated her. "When a person changes their life drastically there has to be a trigger. So… maybe he started living by himself because of-"She gasped and looked at her friends in alarm. "Meilin?!"

"What?!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in shock.

"Think about it! He's never been able to be really close to her," Chiharu mused. "You've always been there," she said pointing to Sakura. "And his parents are always there. She gave up Oxford to go to school with him here. But he moved out so he can actually spend time with her…alone…"

"That's ridiculous," Tomoyo said looking at Sakura worried.

"I know I joked about hormones the other day, but we have to consider it," Chiharu said seriously.

Sakura's heart beat sped up. "But he said he didn't dislike Sakura," Tomoyo defended.

"There's a big difference between not disliking someone and loving someone," Chiharu said frankly. "And they are engaged after all."

"Has he ever explained that situation to you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head slowly. No he hadn't. Yelan and said time and time again that she would let Syaoran explain but he still never had.

"Maybe he'll explain it in time?" Tomoyo offered, but Sakura just looked down sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura made her way to the café determined. She was going to ask him about his relationship with Meilin once and for all. She tried to tell herself that no matter what he said she would be okay, but for once her unbreakable spell she would say to herself wasn't giving her much comfort.

"No matter what he says I'll be okay," she whispered to herself. Glancing at her watch she read the time. Good she was going to make it just in time for him to get off. She had texted Kai earlier and asked for his work hours.

She decided to wait by a tree, and would ask him to go on a walk when he left the building. She only had to wait for a couple minutes when she saw Syaoran leave the building. She was about to wave to him when Meiiln came out after.

She watched as Syaoran put his arm around her, and guided her away from the building. Meilin seemed to lean her head on his shoulder. Her feet felt like lead, and before she knew she was following them. He seemed to be whispering something to her and he stroked her arm reassuringly. Meilin would nod, and then hold him tighter. What was funny was Meilin wasn't dressed in her work clothes but Syaoran was.

She came to a stop seeing them come to an apartment building. She half expected for Syaoran to drop Meilin off, and leave but instead he took Meilin up.

Later she was pretty ashamed to admit she waited out there for awhile but he never came out. Sinking to the ground all sorts of thoughts flew through her mind. Were they living together? That had to be the only explanation.

Finally she stood and was beyond furious with herself. I did what I told myself I wouldn't do. I followed him, and I peered into their very private moment.

Over the next couple of days she was still pretty mad at herself. Then anger subsided into depression. Did she really not care that much about herself? Had she really stooped so low as a human being? In a day and age when women were strong why was she acting so weak? Not being the type of person to talk about her emotions she kept everything bottled in.

Yelan watched her worried as she picked at her food at the dinner table. Fujitaka also watched her and sighed to himself. Leiyun and told him that they were not the reason that Syaoran moved out, but he couldn't help but to feel guilty. He had put his daughter back in this difficult spot. He still didn't fully understand what went wrong with their apartment.

Syaoran stared at her dumfounded. He had mysteriously decided to show up for dinner that night with the excuse that he didn't have anything at home. He really had expected for Sakura to ask him about Meilin, seeing her working with him, but instead she stared at her plate and wouldn't look at him. What was the matter with her?

Sakura stood up first and bowed. "I'm not feeling well. May I please be excused?"

The adults nodded and watched as she walked off. Syaoran stared after her concerned.

The next day Feimei was delighted when her brother offered to treat her out of the blue. Syaoran watched her as she happily dug into her large ice cream Sunday. "So how have you been?" he asked her.

She happily munched away and said, "Good! I've been taking swimming classes, but Gege why treat me all of a sudden?"

Syaoran ruffled her hair and said, "I just wanted to see my little sister… Also… how are things going at home?"

"Good," she said shrugging. "You were just over not that long ago-"

"Sakura was acting weird," he said getting to the point.

The power of sugar took over. Feimei nodded. "Yes. She's been very boring lately. She won't go rollerblading with me, and she hasn't been going to her shift at the hospital. Mom says she is very sick."

"Sick?" he asked trying to keep his voice level and uncaring.

Feimei nodded. "She hasn't really been eating, and she won't talk to anybody. Very weird."

Syaoran nodded slowly. So she was sick, but there had to be another reason behind this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reinforcements were called in with Tomoyo and Chiharu bursting into her room.

Sakura finally decided to open up to them, and both girls screeched in alarm. "He's living with Meilin?!"

"And that's not the worst of it," Sakura sighed. "I acted like a total fool. I followed them, and spied on them. I'm so embarrassed with myself."

"Oh Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said patting her hand. "Please don't take it out on yourself."

"He's not worth it," Chiharu said.

"I know," Sakura said sadly. "Honest, I don't care if he's living with her or not. I'm just mad at myself."

Her friend's seethed. Sakura could say she didn't care, but they knew better. Leaving the house Chiharu made a rash decision. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I'm going to tell him everything I've kept bottled in."

For once the usual serene Tomoyo couldn't agree more. "Let's give him a piece of our mind."

They found Syaoran leaving his shift at the café. Both girls ran up to him and cornered him. He looked at them bewilderedly as they fumed in front of him.

"You Li Syaoran are a jerk!" Chiharu screamed. "Do you know how much Sakura-chan's been hurting over you? Don't you care?!"

"How could you do this to her?! At least tell her straight to her face that you don't like her rather than giving her false hope," Tomoyo also said. For some reason, even though Chiharu was fierier he couldn't help but to think Tomoyo looked fiercer. Her amethyst eyes seemed to regard him like a predator.

He decided to mess with them. "Who are you again?" he asked knowing full well who they were.

Their mouths' dropped open. "Who are we?! And you call yourself a genius," Chiharu scoffed.

"Why are you here?" he asked bored crossing his arms.

"Don't you know how sad Sakura is because of you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because of me?" he asked ears perking.

"You didn't think no one would know about you living with… with… her!" Chiharu said.

"She followed you guys that night," Tomoyo explained. "She saw you put your arm around her shoulders. She saw you go up with her."

Ah… he thought. So that's what's going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Sakura showered and dressed. She braided her hair like usual and made her way down to breakfast. "Good morning!" she chirped to an astonished household.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Yelan gasped over pouring Leiyun's coffee.

"Good morning," she said smiling at picture of her mother. Fujitaka smiled proudly at his daughter. Last night they had a heart to heart.

"Sakura-chan, I hate to see you like this," he said sitting on her bed.

"I'm a pathetic human being," she said opening up and telling him what happened.

Fujitaka listened carefully. "No you're not pathetic. It just shows how much you've grown." She stared at him. He explained, "In the past you would be upset over the fact he lived with another girl. But instead you are upset at yourself. You've grown up my Sakura," he said patting her leg.

She hadn't thought of it that way. So maybe she had kept her promise to herself after all.

"But you need to stop acting this way. You're worrying the people who care about you. Yelan is about to make herself sick stressed about you. You don't want that do you?"

Sakura shook her head. So today she woke up with a new determination. She was going to face the day, and stop worrying the people around her.

She was munching happily on her toast, when the sliding door opened and everyone was surprised to see Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked surprised again.

"Morning," he said simply taking a seat at his usual chair, and helping himself to some toast.

The family's eyes flicked back and forth between the two uneasily.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran said, "Good morning Syaoran-kun."

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Good morning."

After breakfast he stopped her from helping with cleanup and said, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

She nodded and followed him out onto the street. The two walked in silence for awhile. "How's your new home?" she asked finally.

"It's very spacious," he answered.

It has to be she thought to herself. For two people to live there. "How about your meals?"

"I usually eat at the café or I have someone make them for me."

Her mouth went dry. Yes of course. She remembered how great of a cook Meilin was. Finally she couldn't stand it she had to say it now or she would never be able to say it. "I think it's great that you two found love," she said making him stop. "I've had a one sided crush on you for so long now, but I feel that crush has fueled me into becoming a better person in some ways. I put more effort into school, and learned to be confident in myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you fall in love with someone I want to be happy for you. I want to be a good friend to you. So if you say that you love Meilin and that you are happy living together with her then I'll be happy as well!"

"Syaoran-kun!" a voice called.

Sakura turned and was surprised to see Meilin making her way down the street. However, she wasn't by herself a beautiful, tall, dark haired, older lady walked with her. Once they got closer the older lady smiled at Sakura. "Ah is this Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Hai," Sakura said bowing. "How did you-"

"Meilin told me about you," she said smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Meilin's mother Na Li."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Sakura said surprised bowing again.

Looking at Syaoran Na Li explained, "It's been so nice to have Xiao Lang around so much lately. It's been such a trying time for our family."

Sakura blinked at him.

"My grandfather died," Meilin explained. "It happened very suddenly a week ago. We were very close," looking at Syaoran she said. "He used to train Syaoran and I in karate so he knew him well too. My mother has been in town this week to comfort me."

Sakura's mouth fell open recalling them walking home with his arm around her shoulders. So he had been consoling her. "So you're not living together?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

Meilin and her mother laughed. "Of course not," Na Li said. "But he has been a great comfort to Meilin as well so I've been making him dinner in the evenings."

Sakura stared at Syaoran dumbfounded. He just grinned and crossed his arms.

"Well if you'll excuse us. I wanted to see Yelan for a little bit before I fly back home," Na Li said before leaving with Meilin towards the Li household.

"Sakura, I moved out to be alone. Why would I want to live with someone?"

"But you are engaged…" she muttered.

"No we're not," he said simply.

Sakura stared at him confused. "But she says you're her fiancé?"

He sighed. "It was a silly promise we made to each other when we were six. She asked me then if she could marry me in the future if I didn't find anyone I loved more. And I had agreed. I didn't realize she would take it so seriously."

"So… you're not?" He shook his head. "So you found someone you love more-"

"Let's head back to the house," he said quickly cutting her off. "I wanted to talk with father for a moment before my shift."

Sakura watched him go more confused than ever but then smiled. Running up to him she caught up with him, and the two caught up with events that had happened to them over the past couple of weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Yikes. This was the chapter I was dreading to write most of all. I will fully admit that this episode or scenes are some of my least favorite in Itazura Na Kiss. I understand that Kotoko really loves Naoki but to be so depressed over a boy just enrages me. I'm not a diehard feminist, but it really bothers me that she would turn herself into a zombie over him. Also, one of things I love about Sakura is how strong she is. So I didn't want to bring Sakura down by making her so depressed over Syaoran. So instead I decided to make her mad at herself. There's been countless times in my life where I've been so angry at myself for how I reacted to a situation that I've gone into a similar depressive state. So I really hope that point came across okay. Also, and this is especially in the Korean version, but I can't stand it when Oh Ha Ni goes to Baek Sung Jo's restaurant every night. So no way was I going to make Sakura seem so desperate. Anyways! Thank you again to all my loyal readers. I know it hasn't been an easy story so far in the least haha.

Like always, I love and adore reading reviews. I really do. So please review!


End file.
